Pieces Of Me
by theDoctorlies
Summary: A vignette about love, life, and the pursuit of bubble wars. Multiple pairings inside! COMPLETE
1. The Real Thing

Drabble One

Title: The Real Thing

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me. I own nothing mentioned in here.

Summary: Hatake Kakashi has never been addicted to anything all his life, besides his favorite little, orange book. But all of that changes with just one kiss from a certain raven-haired Chuunin. KakaSasu

A/N: So, this is the second continuation of Naruto I am doing. Heh...I had so much fun with the first one that I wanted to do another one. So, anywho, this little doozey will again have multiple pairings (shoujo-ai, shounen-ai, het) and some stories will have none whatsoever. At any rate, review if you liked them, and I will be extremely happy! 3

Enjoy!

* * *

He could feel a pair of eyes on him, and he was a little unnerved at how intently they were watching him. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was since his ninja skills were so keen. So with a heavy sigh, Kakashi turned around, and met the very dark eyes of one Uchiha Sasuke. The teen was lounging against one of the trees lining the path, hands stuffed into his pockets and looking smug in all of his Uchiha grace. Over the years the dark haired boy had grown into an elite Chuunin, and even Hatake Kakashi, the copy ninja, had trouble keeping up with him.

"Sasuke-kun." The silver haired man said, his one visible eye giving away the smile beneath his mask. He tucked his little, orange book into his pouch and sauntered over to the boy. Kakashi was always surprised to see him, seeing as Sasuke seemed to get taller every time. And he wasn't even done growing yet.

"Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke answered in a deep voice, the corners of his mouth lifting just slightly. "You're late." The dark haired boy simply smirked at the older man, knowing it was purely out of habit for the Jounin.

"So I am."

"Hn." Sasuke pushed himself off of the tree, hands still in his pockets, and stood next to the older man. He had been waiting a good twenty minutes for Kakashi to show up, and the man had walked right past him. Actually, Kakashi didn't know the teen had been waiting for him. "Where are you off to, Hatake?"

"Just going for a little walk. Would you like to join me?" Kakashi turned to go, not waiting for an answer from the dark haired teen. He just knew, without Sasuke telling him, that the Uchiha would follow. They had grown close over the last two years since Sasuke came back from Sound, and they didn't act like sensei and student-more like close friends that lost touch over the years. Kakashi couldn't say he minded; having Sasuke around felt like it did when Obito was still alive. But lately, something in their relationship had shifted.

Kakashi tried not to dwell on it for too long, though, seeing as there was a book in his pouch just begging to be read. With one eye on his student, the Jounin pulled _Icha Icha Paradise_ out of his back pouch and flipped it to the page he had stopped at. He managed to get three paragraphs in before the book was suddenly ripped out of his hands.

"Why do you like this book so much, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked, as he read the passage the silver haired man had stopped at. His dark eyebrows shot into his hairline. Smirking, he gave the book back and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Wouldn't you rather have the real thing?"

"What do you mean 'the real thing'?" The silver haired man frowned at the book in his hands, and then turned back to the still-smirking teen next to him. "What's wrong with _Icha Icha Paradise_?"

"It's porn." Sasuke said, his eyes flicking briefly over to Kakashi. The Jounin had opened his book again, continuing where he was before the Uchiha had taken it.

"So what if it's porn? You should know by now that I love this book. Like an addiction." Kakashi smiled, his visible eye upturned and showing his amusement at the situation. He turned the page, half of his attention on the scowling teen next to him. _Well, this is interesting..._

"Wouldn't you rather have the real thing?" Sasuke asked again, turning his full attention on the masked man. His frustration at the man was starting to pool in his stomach.

"You just asked me that, Sasuke."

"And you never answered." The dark haired teen bit back, a hint of frustration in his voice. He breathed in through his nose, trying to rein in his anger. Kakashi could be completely clueless at the worst possible times. "Haven't you-" Sasuke started, cutting himself off at the last second.

"You never told me what you meant." The silver haired man said lazily, as he turned his head to regard the teen with a narrowed eye. Sasuke was clearly struggling with himself. "'The real thing', as you put it, is too hard to find. But that's not why I love _Icha Icha Paradise_."

Kakashi felt it before he saw it; the shift that he didn't like to dwell on for too long.

_I'll show you 'the real thing'. _Sasuke thought savagely, before grabbing onto the older man's wrist and stopping him in his tracks. _I'll show you 'the real thing' is right in front of you._

"Sasuke." Kakashi turned his head, his vision suddenly obscured by the teen's face. The Uchiha reached up to yank down the Jounin's mask, heart thumping wildly in his chest. "Sasu-" Before Kakashi could get anything else out, soft lips sealed over his, cutting off his speech. His one visible eye widened a fraction, as the teen's soft lips parted against his, capturing and recapturing his mouth.

_So this was the shift...?_ Kakashi thought numbly, as the sound of a book dropping went by unnoticed. Sasuke's arms found their way wrapped around the Jounin's neck, his breath warm and rushed against the man's cheek. _Can't say this isn't pleasant, but..._

Slowly, but surely, Kakashi lifted his arms until they wrapped around the teen's waist, holding Sasuke tight against him. He felt the boy's thin fingers tangling in the hair at the nape of his neck, and suddenly his head was being tilted back as something wet and warm brushed against his lips.

With his hands still on Sasuke's hips, the Jounin pushed him back softly, cutting off their lip-lock. The Uchiha was out of breath, eyes glazed, his cheeks flushed and Kakashi thought he never looked better.

"'The real thing', eh?" The silver haired man teased lightly, as he tried to will the fluttering in his stomach away. He settled for leaning his forehead against Sasuke's, feeling the teen's breath rush his mouth. Then the Uchiha's arms relaxed around the older man's neck, and Sasuke smirked.

"You're an idiot." The dark haired teen stooped to pick up Kakashi's fallen book, then pushed it into the man's arms, smirk fading. "Wouldn't you rather have the real thing, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked again, winding his arms back around the man's neck, hoping his answer was 'yes'.

Kakashi just smiled as he tugged his mask back up. "I don't know, Sasuke_-kun._" The Jounin slipped his little, orange book into his back pouch, then leaned closer to the dark haired teen. "Think you can get me addicted?"

_Owari_

* * *

A/N: To anybody that liked this short, little story, review!! The second short, little story will be coming soon. Keep a look out for it, people! Ja ne, Minna-san!


	2. Countdown

Drabble Two

Title: Countdown

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me. I own nothing mentioned here.

Summary: It's New Years Eve, and all around him people are counting down 'til midnight. NaruHina

A/N: This is the second installment of Pieces of Me. I hope you liked the first chapter. I know I loved writing it. Anyway, review and tell me what you thought. Ja!

The idea for this story just came to me one day, with no explanation. And it's not even Christmas yet. -- Enjoy!

* * *

He kept his eyes on the clock mostly, dreading the moment it struck midnight. It was New Year's Eve, and all around him people were counting down until midnight. When the clock struck midnight, everyone in the room would turn to someone else, and they would kiss. That was all fine and dandy, but there was just one problem. Naruto didn't exactly have anyone to kiss. Sakura had Lee, Ino had Chouji, and Temari had Shikamaru. So, in short, all of the girls had someone to kiss. That left him as the lonely bachelor of Konoha.

"Oi, Naruto!" Kiba slurred, as he sauntered over to the blond with a drink in his hand. The dog boy's cheeks were red from the alcohol in his system. "Hey, b-blondie, you have anyone to kiss?" The teen slung his arm over Naruto's shoulders, and swayed on the spot as he lost his balance. "Fuck, I'm so wasted."

"Who are you gonna kiss, Kiba? Akamaru?" The whiskered boy shoved the drunk boy away, not caring that Kiba practically swayed on his feet trying to get his balance.

"So. Fucking Hilarious." Kiba grinned, each word emphasized with a hard pat on the blond's back. "You're so funny, I think I'm gonna go get more to drink."

"You do that." Naruto told him, as he walked towards Sakura and Lee, who were too wrapped up in each other to notice that their friend was walking towards them. He sidestepped them and headed over to an empty corner of the room, which wasn't so empty the closer he got. Hinata was standing there by herself.

"H-Hello, Naruto-kun." The Hyuuga girl sputtered, her cheeks aflame from being so close to the blond. "How's the p-party? Are you having fun?"

"It's a riot, having drunk people hang all over you." Naruto answered caustically then blushed when he realized Hinata wasn't drunk. The whiskered boy sighed as he leaned against the wall next to her, arms crossed and a pouty expression making his bottom lip pull out.

"A-At midnight," the girl stuttered, "wh-who are you going to kiss?"

"No one, I guess." The blond checked the clock on the wall. _Ten minutes to midnight._

_"_Hush, everyone!" Ino yelled, as the music cut off. She climbed onto her coffee table and cupped her hands around her mouth. Her words slurred together. "In ten minutes it's going to be midnight, which means we will start the countdown soon!" She bowed to the room, then took Chouji's offered hand and stepped down.

"Fuck yeah!" Kiba yelled, the girl under his arm blushing like there was no tomorrow. She stayed at his side, though, even as the dog boy started talking to Shino.

"D-Does everyone already have a m-midnight kiss?" Hinata asked quietly, and Naruto could barely hear her over the sounds of everyone's voices.

"I haven't asked yet." The whiskered boy said absently, eyes scanning the small crowd of his friends. Sakura was dancing close to Lee, and Ino was nowhere to be seen. _Shit. I'm going to be the only one without a midnight kiss. I wonder if that's why the teme didn't come?_

"N-Naruto-kun...?" Hinata rested her hand on his arm, and when he turned to look at her, a smile broke out over his face. "Naruto-kun, I'll be your m-midnight k-kiss."

The blond's smile widened, "Really? Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh."

"Then I'll just hang out with you until the countdown." Naruto leaned back against the wall with his hands behind his head, and waited for the clock to strike 11:59. Soon the party had quieted down and everyone was focused on the hands of the clock. One minute to go.

"Ten!" Kiba yelled somewhere in the room, lost amongst the cluster of drunken partiers.

"Nine!" Ino yelled back twice as loud.

"Eight! Yosh!" Came Lee's exuberant-alcohol free- voice from somewhere near the back.

"Seven..." Hinata said quietly. Naruto turned to her as someone shouted 'Six!'-was that Chouji?- and smiled nervously as she turned towards him.

"Five! Four! Three! Two!"

"One! Happy New Year!" Naruto shouted over the rest of the group, promptly swooping down to kiss the blushing Hyuuga girl on the lips. But just like that, it was over and the party kept going.

"Happy New Year, N-Naruto-kun." Hinata piped up happily, as the blond boy grinned foxily at her.

"Happy New Year, Hinata-chan!"

Then he kissed her again.

_Owari_

* * *

That is the end of chapter two! If you liked it, please review, and get ready for chapter three! Ja!


	3. Deception

Drabble Three

Title: Deception

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me. I own nothing mentioned here.

Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have been keeping a secret, and Sakura just might find out accidentally. SasuNaru

A/N: And this, folks, is the third drabble. This is an old idea with one of my FAVORITE pairings. Yes, yes, I LOVE LOVE LOVE SasuNaru. Hmm...but I have many fave pairings (ahem: KakaIru...) although I love to write SasuNaru. Anywho, review and tell me what you thought, and if I need to make changes. Or even if you have suggestions. Ja!

* * *

The ground was wet from the early morning rain as Haruno Sakura made her way to the training grounds. She was supposed to meet her two teammates-Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto-there. The two boys had been training a lot-in the morning, the afternoon, _and _the middle of the night-and had been spending an ungodly amount of time together. Not that it was unusual; she was just worried. She didn't want them to exhaust themselves.

She had a wicker basket in one hand, filled with sandwiches and boxes of juice. If she knew her teammates like she hoped, then they'd definitely be hungry by now.

* * *

Naruto was getting better, Sasuke noticed, as the blond boy avoided another of his fire attacks. The dark haired teen scowled as he unleashed a barrage of shuriken, which would've hit the target had the blond not used a substitution jutsu. The frustrated genius let loose another fire attack.

"Come on, Sasuke_-chan_." Naruto taunted, as he stuck his tongue out at the Uchiha. "You're getting too slow."

"Hn. We'll see, dobe." Sasuke flashed through a series of seals, and effectively disappeared from the surrounding area. Naruto looked around with wide eyes, knowing somehow that his teammate had learned a new jutsu from Kakashi. Or copied it; it wouldn't have surprised him.

"Hey, teme, come out already!" Naruto shouted, whirling around on his heels, trying to catch the other boy's chakra signature. He couldn't feel it. _Gah, where the hell is he?! In the trees? ...Underground?!_ Even as the blond thought it, a hand blasted out of the dirt, and grabbed him by his ankle.

"Gotcha!"

"Gah!" Sasuke pulled him down, rocks and dirt getting lodged underneath his shirt. He found himself looking up at a smug Sasuke, the Uchiha heir's arms crossed across his chest.

"That jutsu is Kakashi's. I copied it." The dark haired teen said smugly.

"I thought as much." Naruto grumbled, as he tried to wriggle out of the hole the other boy had put him in. "Oi, don't just stand there! Help me out, teme!"

"Hn." Sasuke reached down with one hand to grasp the blond's and pulled. Naruto didn't move.

"Dammit. I'm gonna be stuck in this hole forever!"

"Just shut up and dig yourself out."

"This is _your_ fault, teme!" Naruto tried to push with his feet, but he was lodged so deep in the ground that he didn't think he could get out. He tried again, but he still didn't move, so he started to dig himself out. "I bet you didn't even do the jutsu right! Isn't my head the only thing that's supposed to be sticking out?"

"Just keep digging, usuratonkachi."

"Hmph." Naruto mumbled something about 'stick up his ass' as he kept digging, and when he thought he had dug enough, he offered the dark haired teen his hand. "Now pull, teme."

"Fine." Sasuke reached down to take his hand once again, and gave Naruto a sharp tug before the blond finally came out. The Uchiha overcompensated and pulled too hard, causing his balance to falter, and the blond to come crashing down heavily onto his chest.

"There we go." Naruto grinned, as he sat up to dust off his shirt. It was then that he realized he was straddling his teammate's hips, Sasuke's body warm between his legs. His cheeks caught fire. "Um, sorry. I didn't-I mean-I'll just get off of you now." The blond started to move away, but Sasuke's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Stay." The Uchiha said softly, his hand moving from Naruto's arm to the boy's hip.

"Uh, what?"

"I said stay." Sasuke said again, louder this time. He placed his other hand on the blond's other hip and slowly sat up until the tips of their noses were touching. Naruto blinked rapidly once, twice, before leaning forward and closing the short distance between them.

Sakura chose that moment to turn the corner, and stopped dead in her tracks. There were her teammates, locked in what looked like a passionate kiss. She nearly dropped the basket as she turned back around the corner, and leaned up against the wall, her heart thudding in her chest.

She clutched the wicker basket to her chest and gasped. "Naruto...and Sasuke-kun?" She dropped her arms and the basket, and cast a glance back into the training grounds. They were still kissing, but now Sasuke was pinning the blond to the ground and practically ripping off his clothes.

Something wet had started to drip from her nose. She touched a hand to the wetness, then pulled it away. There, on her fingers, was smeared blood.

_Oh my God, where's Ino?!_

_Owari_

* * *

And there you have chapter three. I don't know, but I didn't like this chapter all that much, although it was funny in some parts. Hey, but if you liked it, review! 3 Chapter four will be up soon! Ja!


	4. Double Entendre

Drabble Four

Title: Double-entendre

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me. I own nothing mentioned here.

Summary: Their friendship is really just a ruse. ShikaCho

A/N: The fourth drabble is here! Now, this pairing, I haven't really done. But my sister wanted a ShikaCho, so a ShikaCho is what she's gonna get. WoOt WoOt! But I don't really know where this idea came from. :( It was really just random and stuff. Please review if you liked it! Arigato!

* * *

Their friendship was really just a ruse. Actually, it wasn't until some time after their mission to bring Sasuke back that it had turned into an act. Shikamaru went to see Chouji one day, while the boy was still in the hospital, and the teen had told the Chuunin everything that had happened. He had been fighting Jirobo and he had taken the pills, all the while thinking about Shikamaru and how good of a leader he was. The pony-tailed boy had sat quietly and listened to his friend talk, not wanting to ruin the blessed moment. Then Chouji had smiled and asked if they had gotten Sasuke.

Shikamaru didn't want to tell him no, since their efforts were greatly wasted. But he did.

* * *

A couple of weeks went by with nothing unusual happening, until Naruto announced that he was leaving. He would go with the pervy sage and train until he was strong enough to bring Sasuke back. Shikamaru told him good luck, then went off to watch the clouds streak across the sky. He chose the place where he had met Chouji for the second time and they had become friends. That's where Chouji found him.

"Hey." Shikamaru lifted his head, taking in the form of his best friend without his hitai-ate. His hair seemed to stick out more than it usually did. "I knew I'd find you up here." The chubby boy explained, as he took a seat next to his friend to watch the clouds.

"Yeah. It's the best place around."

"What about Hokage tower?"

"Too bothersome to climb."

"Oh." Chouji grew quiet, his eyes scanning the blue and white above them. He pointed to a cloud just to the left and said, softly, "That cloud looks like a heart."

"A heart?" Shikamaru mumbled, tilting his head to get a better look at what the other boy was pointing at. Chouji was right; it did look kind've like a heart.

"Um, about that mission? Was Naruto even close to bringing Sasuke back?"

"...Sasuke tried to kill him."

"So that's a no." Chouji sighed heavily, not even pretending to look at the clouds anymore. He closed his eyes, tried to imagine a time where friends didn't try to kill each other. But that just made him think about Shikamaru, which lead him straight back to his fight with Jirobo.

"I'm glad you made it back." Shikamaru said suddenly, his eyes still on the sky. He moved his hand from behind his head and placed it over Chouji's, giving the other's boy's fingers a gentle squeeze.

It was a while before Chouji answered back, entwining his fingers with the boy's next to him. When he opened his eyes, it was like more hearts were in the sky.

"Me too."

_Owari_

* * *

And the fourth one is finished. Ha. This is the first time I've done this pairing, so bear with me if I didn't get their characters just right. But review, please, because it makes the world go 'round! Ja!


	5. Endless Sleep

Drabble Five

Drabble Five

Title: Endless Sleep

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me. I own nothing mentioned here.

Summary: His eyes might not open, but he still knows what's going on. NaruSasu

A/N: Here's chapter five. This is an angsty one, folks. So sad. This idea was originally supposed to be in an all SasuNaruSasu continuation fic, but I changed my mind. That happens a lot. -- But review, please! Leave me some love or whatever in the little boxes. Ja!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke had been in a coma for the last three months, ever since he took a blow to the head during a mission. Tsunade could've easily remedied this, but as it was the fifth Hokage had been extremely busy. War was breaking out everywhere and she had to keep the peace in the village. Sakura was at his bedside every day, and when she wasn't, it was Naruto who was there. He sat in the chair she always occupied, blue eyes staring numbly at his best friend. He felt like it was his fault, because he hadn't been there to help the Uchiha out. So he did what he could to make the other boy comfortable, volunteering when the nurses came in while he was there. He kept the flowers watered and made sure the room stayed completely spotless. It was enough to keep his thoughts off of the boy lying unconscious in the bed.

The flowers that Sakura had brought in were pink-they always were-and she picked new ones at the beginning of every week. Her visits started to get longer, and Naruto had to resort to sneaking in during the night. He would turn on the lamp at Sasuke's bedside, and drop into the chair in the corner. The Uchiha was pale beneath the crisp cotton of the hospital bed sheets, and his chest rose and fell with steady breaths. His eyes didn't open, his fingers didn't twitch, and he didn't yell at Naruto for being so worried about him.

It was raining when Naruto climbed into the hospital window, rain dripping down from his hair to disappear into the collar of his shirt. Sasuke was like he always was, still and wrapped in sheets. His dark hair framed his face, and for one frightening moment, Naruto thought he looked dead.

Breathing shakily, the blond dropped into the seat in the corner, and leaned his head back. He was exhausted from the day's training, having pushed himself too hard so he wouldn't be able to think. It hurt to think, especially when someone you loved was hurt. He had been hurting a lot lately. Sakura didn't smile anymore, but on those rare occasions that she did, it was always pained and worried. That hurt Naruto, too.

"You need to wake up, teme." Naruto whispered into the dark, his voice barely a whisper. His throat was so scratchy and dry. "You're making people sad. You're making me sad." The blond stood on shaky legs and made his way to the other boy's bedside, where he turned on the table lamp. Sasuke was pale in the dim light, his dark hair making him look even paler than he usually was. "You must be bored here, just laying around all the time. Heh...I bet you're gonna want to train when you wake up. You know, when you find out how long you've been out."

The blond boy was answered with silence, like always. Sasuke didn't call him an idiot, or smack him for stating the obvious. It felt empty, and just so...wrong.

Slowly, a single tear dripped down a whiskered cheek, and Naruto's hand found Sasuke's underneath the cotton blanket. He squeezed it briefly, and another tear dripped down his cheek.

"I feel like it's my fault that you're like this. If only I could've-" Naruto broke off in a harsh sob, and tried to muffle them in the blankets. All of the frustration of the last three months broke free; soaking through the sheets as it drowned his eyes. He choked back apologies, tried to rein in his emotions. But when he lifted his head, it all came back and all he could do was ride it out until he was too exhausted to cry anymore.

He was numbly aware that he was still holding the other boy's hand, and for a moment he felt a desperate tugging in his stomach. As more tears spilled over his eyelids, he reached out with his free hand to trace Sasuke's jaw and up to the teen's lips, gently brushing his thumb over the bottom one.

"Wake up soon, okay, teme?" He murmured, as he leaned forward to press a soft kiss on the teen's lips. He lingered there for a moment, not ready to move away. But when he did, more tears spilled down his whiskered cheeks. "Wake up soon so we can get back to our training."

Naruto let go of Sasuke's hand then moved silently towards the window, pushing it open with the palms of his hands. Before he climbed out, he looked back over at the dark haired boy.

"I love you, Sasuke. Wake up so I can show you how much." And then he was gone, out into the cold rain; the feel of Sasuke's lips still fresh in his mind. Back up in the hospital room, pale fingers twitched and a slow smile spread over Sasuke's face.

"I'll see you in the morning, dobe."

_Owari_

There you have it, chapter five! Yay! Yosh! If you liked this one, review review review! Chapter six is on its way! Ja!

2


	6. Faint

Drabble Six

Drabble Six

Title: Faint

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me. I own nothing mentioned here.

Summary: Sasuke's exhausted himself training and Kakashi is exasperated. Slight KakaSasu

A/N: Here is number six, folks. Now I got this idea from a picture I found on photo bucket where Kakashi is carrying Sasuke. Heh heh... I just thought the idea was way too cute. This takes place during the Chuunin exams, when Kakashi and Sasuke are training. It was the only place I could think of that would fit the idea.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The sun was starting to dip beneath the horizon when Sasuke finally collapsed, face flushed with exhaustion from the intense training. Little beads of sweat rolled down his nose and disappeared into the sand underneath his fingertips, his hair damp and sticking to his forehead.

"That's enough for today, Sasuke." Kakashi said lazily, as he sauntered over to the teen with a canteen in hand. The Uchiha reached for the canteen, missing on his first try. "You pushed yourself too hard today, Sasuke. Tomorrow we will work only on your taijutsu."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, as he took a big gulp of water, coughing slightly. It hurt to move around too much, and his skin felt grimy from the dust that was blowing around. He had a feeling he wouldn't have the strength or energy to bathe when they headed back to camp.

"Can you move?" The Jounin asked, as he kneeled next to the boy, exasperation clear in his voice. He took the canteen from Sasuke's weak grasp and studied the teen's face. His cheeks were still flushed from his body's exertion, and the boy had yet to catch his breath.

"Yes, I can move."

"All right. Let's head back to camp." Kakashi stood up, tucked the canteen into his pouch, and dusted off his pants. Sasuke was slow to stand up, swaying slightly on his feet. The silver haired man watched the teen take a few steps on shaky legs, clearly not able to make it all the way back on his own. He was convinced of it when the dark haired boy suddenly pitched forward, and had to grab the man's vest to steady himself. "Sasuke." Kakashi sighed.

"I'm fine." The Uchiha groused, as he pushed himself roughly away from the older man. He started to walk forward again, forcing himself not to stumble on the uneven terrain. His legs protested every step he took, pain streaking up his legs like little electric bolts. The next step he took sent a stabbing pain up his right leg, and he faltered in his steps, waiting for the pain to subside.

When it had, he barely took one step before his feet were off the ground, and he was cradled in Kakashi's arms.

"Put me down!" Sasuke screeched, his voice sounding hilarious one octave higher. Kakashi smirked underneath his mask, and bounced the teen up and down like a baby.

"You can barely walk on your own, Sasuke."

"I'll manage, now put me down!"

"Just relax." The silver haired man cradled the teen closer to his chest, discomfited by the fact that Sasuke fit perfectly in his arms. When the teen made no further protests, Kakashi continued the trek to camp in silence. Sasuke was fast asleep by the time they got there; his head nestled against the Jounin's chest.

_He really was exhausted_; the man sighed, as he gently lay the teen on his bedroll. Sasuke made a low noise in his throat as he rolled over, and curled himself into a tight ball. Kakashi got busy tearing a washcloth out of old shirtsleeves, got it wet with the water in his canteen, then gently wiped the smudged dirt from his student's face. He gradually moved down to the boy's neck, then his arms and legs. He pulled off Sasuke's shoes and placed them next to the bedroll.

The sun had disappeared beneath the horizon, and the small camp was cast into darkness, lit up only by the fire Kakashi had managed to light. He kept half of his attention on keeping it lit, and his other half on the sleeping teen. Sasuke was so much nicer to look at, when he wasn't scowling at something.

_Those thoughts are strictly forbidden, Kakashi,_ he told himself firmly. His visible eye drifted over to the teen, who was curled on his side, hands turned towards his face.

"Right," he mumbled, "strictly forbidden."

_Owari_

There's chapter six! If you liked it, or even if I made mistakes, review! It helps to know these things! Ja!

2


	7. Flash Bulb

Drabble Seven

Drabble Seven

Title: Flash Bulb

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me. I own nothing mentioned here.

Summary: Sasuke tries to cheer up a blond dobe. NaruSasu

A/N: Ha, ha, ha! This is chapter seven! /Squeals/ This is a NaruSasu-yay!-but it should really be considered something else entirely. Girl Sasuke? Ha. Enjoy!

XxXxXxXxXxXx

There was something wrong with Naruto; that much was obvious. The usually hyperactive blond was quiet and he was sitting still. Sasuke and the unusually quiet blond sat in the forest near Konoha, with nothing but the sounds of birds chirping. Neither boy said a word; Sasuke because he didn't know what to say, and Naruto because, well, Sasuke didn't really know. But he knew something was wrong, if the blond's silence was anything to go by.

"Oi, Naruto." The dark haired teen said, as he pushed himself away from the tree, and walked over to the log his teammate was sitting on. The blond looked up at him blankly. "What's wrong with you today?"

"Nothing's wrong with me." Naruto answered quickly-a little too quickly, in Sasuke's opinion-but he let that fact go and sat next to his friend on the log. The blond watched him with an eyebrow raised.

"I know there's something wrong. What is it?"

"Nothing!"

"Don't lie, dobe." Sasuke said sharply, making the blond flinch and turn away. He was nervously twisting his fingers, and that only served to pique Sasuke's curiosity more. "I want to know what's wrong."

"I told you it was nothing, teme."

"And I say you're lying."

"Why do you care?!"

"Because we're friends!" Naruto shuttered up immediately, as Sasuke leaned back, his arms supporting him. There was a scowl marring the teen's features. _I think I just made it worse. Shit._ After a few moments of silence, an idea suddenly popped into the Uchiha's head. Smirking, he stood up and placed himself in front of the whiskered boy.

"Sasuke, what're you doing?" The blond asked, as the other boy's hands formed a seal. Naruto recognized the seal; it was for transformation. Before he could say another word, Sasuke had whispered something, disappearing behind a curtain of smoke. "Teme!" Naruto growled.

"What's wrong, Naruto-_kun_?" A _very_ female Sasuke asked, as she placed herself in the shocked blond's lap. She was still wearing her hitai-ate and clothes. "You've been so quiet today. Tell me what's wrong." The dark haired teen purred, leaning forward to nuzzle her cheek against Naruto's. _This had better be damn worth it._

The blond gaped at the Uchiha straddling his lap, and felt blood fill his cheeks. Sasuke must've been worried about him, if the teen took to drastic measures, such as using the sexy no jutsu to coerce the blond to tell him stuff. And the damn teme was succeeding.

"I told you nothing was wrong." A soft snort and a pale hand ran down his cheek. "Using _my_ jutsu on me doesn't make any sense! When did you copy it?!" Thin fingers tracing his jaw line. "Dammit, Sasuke, stop it!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong, dobe." Sasuke said affectionately, nuzzling the tip of his nose behind the blond boy's ear. Naruto tensed at the fleeting sensation, jaw clenched tightly shut. "Something's wrong with my best friend. It's only natural that I'd want to know." The dark haired teen smirked as he blew into the whiskered boy's ear, earning a sharp intake of breath from his comfortable seat.

"Will you get off if I tell you?" Naruto sighed, his head turned away from the Uchiha, face hidden. Sasuke tilted his head to the side, contemplating his answer.

"I might." The dark haired teen smirked.

"Teme." Naruto mumbled under his breath, as he tried to make himself forget that the teen was still currently on his lap. Taking a deciding breath, the blond lifted his head and met Sasuke's dark, concerned eyes. "You have to promise that you won't laugh, Sasuke." He said in all seriousness.

"I won't laugh, dobe."

"Okay." The blond fidgeted for a moment, before Sasuke's hand on his arm stopped him. Sighing heavily, and still fidgeting nervously, Naruto twisted his fingers in his pants. "Well, there's this, uh, _person_. That I like. You know? A-And I don't know how to tell...this _person_."

After a couple moments of silence, Sasuke spoke.

"That's it?" The Uchiha blinked, letting the jutsu go almost immediately. He raised an eyebrow at the blond boy, and for a moment forgot where he was sitting. "Since when do you get depressed over that? You never acted this way when you still liked Sakura. Why now?"

"That's completely different." The whiskered boy said quietly, avoiding Sasuke's questioning gaze. He was almost okay with Girl-Sasuke straddling his lap, but Sasuke-Sasuke was...well...distracting. He had to keep his eyes averted to stop himself from staring shamelessly at his teammate.

"How different?" The dark haired boy asked, snapping into the other boy's thoughts. Naruto looked at him for a long moment, thinking it over in his head.

"This different." The blond mumbled, one hand going up to cup the brunet's cheek as he sealed their lips together. He felt a shock of warmth at the contact, and it sent a slight shudder through his body. It was like every nerve ending in his body had caught fire at the same time. For a minute he considered pinning the other boy down and having his way with him. But he just settled with sliding rough fingertips under the teen's shirt.

"This _is_ different." Sasuke breathed against his lips, and Naruto could feel the other boy smirking. For once, he was glad Sasuke was being an ass. "This is very different, but in a good way."

"Really?"

The Uchiha's only answer was in the form of another kiss.

_Owari_

2


	8. Flicker

Drabble Eight

Drabble Eight

Title: Flicker

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. He belongs solely to Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: All he needs is a flicker of emotions to know that Sasuke still cares. KakaSasu

A/N: What is this? Like the third KakaSasu? Yay! Anyway, this is the eighth drabble. That many already? Whew! There is a lot more on the way, so sit tight and review!! 3 Ja!

I can't really say when this idea came to me, or how, so...But I love this chapter and I loved writing it, so hopefully you guys love it, too.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

He shifted the bag on his back as he passed through the gates of Konoha, the sun rising just behind him. It was good to be back home, after four months of intensive training and missions. He wanted to give his aching feet a rest and enjoy his lover's company for the night. But first he had business with the Hokage. The woman had told him four months earlier to see her as soon as their cell got back. It was a four-man cell that consisted of Shiranui Genma, Namiashi Raidou, Gai, and Kakashi himself. Their mission had been to track an assassin and protect their client, Mitsukoshi. They had succeeded in the mission, and had even trained a little on the side. Now that they were back Kakashi wanted to get home, prop his feet up, and hope that his young lover still wanted him.

The mission debriefing had lasted for only a short while, and soon Kakashi found himself walking down the path leading to the Uchiha compound. The massive building was just as he remembered it, and he felt a deep sense of longing as he finally reached the front door and lifted his hand to knock. When there was no immediate answer, the man frowned as he took a step back. Sasuke must've been training.

Kakashi turned on his heel and headed back down the path, turning down the street that lead to his apartment. He wanted to drop off his stuff before he went to see the dark haired teen. They had been on bad terms when he had left four months ago, and he was afraid the teen wouldn't be as happy to see him as he hoped. He had missed the three most important events in their lives: Sasuke's eighteenth birthday, his own birthday, and their two-year anniversary. But Kakashi had made up for missing the teen's birthday and their anniversary. He had gone shopping while they were resting in a small town, and the gifts he bought were perfect for the young Chuunin. He just hoped Sasuke would except them.

Kakashi strolled down the streets of Konoha-after dropping off his stuff first, of course-admiring the birds as they chirped above his head. It was such a nice day and he was hoping everything went well with a certain dark haired boy. He was just passing Ichiraku when a loud voice caught his attention.

"I'm telling you, Iruka-sensei, something is wrong with Sasuke-teme! He's pissier than usual!"

Another voice, but softer. "Have you asked him what was wrong?"

Intrigued, Kakashi strolled over to the restaurant, and ducked underneath the flaps. Neither man noticed the Jounin standing just behind them, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Why the hell would I ask him anything?! He's about as open as a brick wall!"

"Maybe I could shed some light on Sasuke-kun's, uh, bad mood." The silver haired man suggested, as he took a seat next to his old student. Naruto nearly choked on his ramen and as he tried to sputter out the man's name. "By the way, where is the genius Chuunin?"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto howled, as he clapped the man on his arm, grinning foxily. "When'd you get back? Today? So how was the mission?!"

"He's at the training grounds, Kakashi." Iruka finally answered, as he grabbed Naruto's arm and told him to calm down. The blond boy nodded happily, and went back to slurping up his ramen. The pony tailed Chuunin was looking at the older man with furrowed eyebrows. "Whatever mood Sasuke is in, I know it has something to do with you."

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"Hmm." Kakashi stood up from the stool; said goodbye to Iruka and Naruto then went in search for his favorite person. And he was exactly where Iruka said he would be. It was immediately clear that Sasuke was far angrier than Kakashi expected, if the look on the teen's face was any inkling. Pulling his mask down, the silver haired man took a few more steps into the training grounds.

The Uchiha hadn't noticed his sensei standing there, too caught up in trying to control his temper. He suffered four months of sleeping alone, worrying about the silver haired man every waking moment. And Sasuke had to celebrate their anniversary alone, with nothing but a picture to keep him company. And today was an important day as well, although the teen doubted Kakashi would even remember it. But in his mind, it was like it had happened yesterday.

"Sasuke." The dark haired teen jumped, startled, as his eyes swiveled around and landed on Kakashi. For a minute his eyes widened in recognition before they went cold, and he turned away like he hadn't seen the man at all. Kakashi sighed as he walked over to the Uchiha; hands still in his pockets. It was all he could do to keep himself from up and grabbing the boy. "I don't get a hello?" The silver haired man asked, stopping just behind Sasuke.

"I don't know, Kakashi. Didn't I deserve a good bye?" The dark haired teen bit back, shrugging off the older man's hand as it moved to his shoulder. Sasuke looked at him from the corner of his eye, gauging the man's reaction. He looked slightly abashed, as he took a reluctant step back. "Four months Kakashi, and you didn't even tell me you were leaving. I spent our anniversary _alone_."

"I didn't think you'd let me say good bye. Not after the fight we had the night before."

Sasuke whirled on him; crimson red eyes locked on the silver haired Jounin, burning into shocked dark eyes. "It doesn't matter if we had a fight." He hissed through clenched teeth, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. "You say good bye to someone you love, not leave them there to wonder where the _hell_ you are!"

"Sasuke-"

"Good _bye_, Kakashi." The Uchiha shoved past the older man, anger coming off him in waves. The Jounin had expected him to be angry, but this was way beyond that point. And it terrified him to think that Sasuke might actually leave him. Was there a way to make it all better?

"Wait." Kakashi said, reaching out to snatch the teen by the wrist. Yes, this was the only way. All he needed was a flicker of emotion; something that wasn't anger, to know that Sasuke still cared-still loved him. And that small flicker was going to be the catalyst.

The silver haired man tugged the boy closer, arm going around his waist as he held tight to Sasuke's wrist. There was a split second where Sasuke looked surprised, but Kakashi missed it as he sealed his lips over the teen's, apologizing for the last four months with one kiss. The dark haired teen was stiff in his arms, his lips frozen and cold against the other man's. Another minute passed and Sasuke snapped out of his daze, growling and shoving Kakashi away with a show of muscles that the man didn't know he had.

"You can't just kiss me and expect everything to be better. That's not the way it works." Sasuke sighed heavily as he crossed his arms over his chest, and Kakashi noticed the dark circles under his eyes. He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach at the thought of those dark circles being his fault. "I need to think, Kakashi. And until I figure out what to do, I don't want to see you or-or talk to you. Okay?"

It stung, hearing those words come from Sasuke's mouth. He felt it in his chest, deep inside where it constricted his lungs and he couldn't breathe. He had spent four months away from the dark haired teen, and now Sasuke was putting this no-seeing-you-or-talking-to-me rule. It really hurt. But when he looked back up at the Uchiha, Sasuke was still watching him, and his eyes had softened. And there it was, a flicker of regret for his decision, hidden beneath all of the anger and hurt. That was the flicker Kakashi had been waiting for.

Before the teen could walk away, Kakashi pulled a small black box out of his pocket. "Sasuke." He said, tossing the box at the startled teen. Sasuke caught it effortlessly, and when he realized what it was, he stared at it like it was going to blow up any second.

"Kakashi, what's in here?" The teen asked. He looked up at the other man, realizing that Kakashi was no longer standing in front of him. Then the Jounin's voice sounded next to his ear, hands on the boy's hips, telling him to open it. Sasuke sighed and opened the box. Inside it was a small gold ring. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know what this meant. He felt his breath catch at the mere thought of it.

"I know we have some problems, and you don't want to see me until you think, but this couldn't wait. I wanted to do it that night before I left, but we were fighting and..." Kakashi trailed off as he wrapped his arms around the teen's waist, not continuing because he knew Sasuke knew what he was trying to say. He never thought he could be so nervous, although he tried not to show it. He continued, "I'm getting old, Sasuke. Thirty-three years old and I'm choosing now to ask you this because I couldn't do it before. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me."

"You don't know that. Either one of us could die at any given moment. That is what being a ninja means. We risk our lives for others and-" Sasuke placed his lips over the Jounin's, cutting off the man's words. Kakashi sighed into the kiss, felt that little black box press against his chest.

"Ask me the right way." Sasuke murmured, as he pulled away to stare up at Kakashi. He watched as the other man got down on one knee, and took his hand. How could he have thought this was any better? He wanted to laugh because Kakashi looked so damn nervous. The silver haired man never showed his emotions so easily before.

"Uchiha Sasuke, will you-"

"-Yes." Sasuke smirked, cutting off the man's words before he could even finish. Kakashi hugged him around the waist, nuzzling his cheek into the teen's shirt. He pulled back briefly to slide the ring on the teen's finger, then smiled when the boy swooped down to kiss him gently. "Do you know what today is, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked, as he pulled away to help the man to his feet.

Kakashi just smiled, "Of course I do, Sasuke-kun. I wouldn't forget the day I finally got to take you. I was hoping we could celebrate later tonight."

Sasuke's only answer was a rapid blush on pale cheeks.

XxX

"You're getting married?!" Naruto gaped, staring up at Kakashi like he had grown a third head. "It's about time! So, sensei, who's the lucky lady?" The teen wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, and Kakashi had to suppress the smirk at the death glare Sasuke was giving the boy. A week later found them sitting at Ichiraku with Naruto and Iruka, and Kakashi decided it was time to break the news to everyone.

"Naruto." Iruka warned, seeing the way Sasuke was glaring at him. He had suspected it, but wasn't sure until yesterday when Kakashi had come looking for Sasuke. How Naruto didn't pick up on it was beyond him. "I'm very happy that you found someone, Kakashi."

"Who is she? Is she cute? Come on, tell me!" Naruto begged, latching onto the man's vest like a leech. Kakashi smiled behind his mask as Sasuke's face turned red and he reached out to grab Naruto by his collar. "Hey, let go, Sasuke-teme! Kakashi-sensei is hiding something!"

"I'm getting married, too." Sasuke smirked, as the blond boy struggled in his hold. Naruto froze up and turned towards him, eyebrows furrowed. "I guess I'm the 'lucky lady'."

"You're getting married to Kakashi-sensei?!"

Kakashi couldn't hold in his laughter anymore.

_Owari_

3


	9. Gaze

Drabble Nine

Drabble Nine

Title: Gaze

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me. I own nothing mentioned here.

Summary: He likes to watch his lover sleep, when it's absent of all emotion. GenRai

A/N: And here is the ninth chapter. This one is a Genma and Raidou pairing. I haven't done this pairing, like, ever. So if I get anything wrong, then let me know! And review! Ja!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

During the day, their lives were hectic with things to do. The Hokage had paper work and missions, and they never got to see each other. But at night, when everything had calmed down, they could stop pretending and finally be together. Genma waited for the nights, when Raidou was asleep and he could watch the man's peaceful face. It was absent of all emotion; no smiles, no scowls, just...Raidou. And he didn't have to wonder why he loved this man so much, because it was just painfully obvious to him at that moment. He would trace Raidou's jaw line, gently fingering the scar on the man's face. Genma loved these parts the most, when he could touch without hesitation.

Raidou caught him one night, when the man wasn't quite asleep. Genma had a hard time trying to explain himself to the scarred man without laughing nervously.

"Genma," Raidou sighed, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Sorry, I-I just like to watch you sleep." Genma explained nervously, as he slowly sat up. He balled his hands in the blankets as Raidou sat up, watching him carefully.

"What's wrong, Genma?" The scarred man asked, as he placed a hand on his lover's bare shoulder. Genma chanced a glance over at him, eyebrows drawn together.

"I just don't get a chance to really look at you until you're sleeping."

"What do you mean?"

"We pretend nothing is happening between us, so I have to be careful how I look at you. When you're sleeping, I don't have to hold back."

Raidou smiled gently as he placed his hand on Genma's cheek, turning his head slightly so he could kiss him. "You don't have to pretend anymore."

_Owari_

1


	10. Lift

Drabble Ten

Drabble Ten

Title: Lift

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me. I own nothing mentioned here.

Summary: Sasuke finally returns from Sound, only to find out a certain blond is MIA. Hinted SasuNaru

A/N: Here is another SasuNaru, folks (hinted, actually). So this idea, not really sure where it came from. But it's a sad one-shot. If you liked it, review!! Ja!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The sun was just rising when he passed under the gates of Konoha. It was still early morning, so the streets were still relatively empty. That's the way he had wanted it. He didn't want to get apprehended before he even reached the Hokage's office. He was still a missing nin, after all. He just hoped Tsunade let him off easy for killing Itachi and Orochimaru.

There were no guards in the front of Hokage tower, so the trek to her office was easier than he could've ever hoped for. He just pushed the door open, not bothering to knock. The blonde woman was asleep at her desk, and the clock resting next to her folded arms read 5:30 a.m.

Sasuke cleared his throat loudly, and the woman sprang up suddenly, eyes wide and confused. It took her a moment to realize Sasuke was standing in front of her desk.

"Uchiha."

"Orochimaru and Uchiha Itachi are dead."

"Really now?" The Hokage stood up behind her desk, splaying her fingers on the polished, wood surface. She scrutinized the dark haired teen closely, sizing him up. He had betrayed Konoha once; was he really trustworthy? "What did you hope I would say to this information?"

"Nothing. I only want to gain Konoha's trust again." _And a certain someone that had tried to save me._ Sasuke watched Tsunade through his bangs as the woman thought things over. Her bottom lip was wedged between her teeth, as the wheels so clearly turned in her head. "I will suffer the consequences of my actions. I just ask that you let me back in so I can pay my debt to this village."

"All right, brat, but there are consequences." Tsunade sat back down at her desk, and steepled her fingers. Sasuke sounded sincere, and she didn't want to disappoint Naruto. "You will be put under guard and watch for three months. You will remain a Genin until you have proven yourself trustworthy."

"Yes."

"Kakashi will be your legal guardian. I'll inform him of this later today." Tsunade pulled an envelope from her desk, pulled a piece of paper from it, and handed it to the Uchiha. "These are the duties you are to complete. When they are completed, you are to come see me."

"Yes."

"You may leave now." Sasuke stood to go, clutching the papers in his hand. But something was still nagging at the corners of his mind. He had forgotten why he came back in the first place.

"Naruto...where is he?" Sasuke turned back to look at the Hokage, and was confused when she turned away abruptly; eyes shining with unshed tears. He felt his heart stop in his chest. The dark haired teen slammed his hands onto her desk, eyes burning with denial. "Tell me he didn't get himself killed! That idiot...!"

"We don't know if he's dead, Sasuke. He just-He never came back from his last mission. And that was over three months ago. We haven't found his body, if he is...dead."

Sasuke stared at her blindly, not really seeing her. His mind was set on blue eyes, hoping she was lying; that Naruto was really at home sleeping. _Not dead...! _The Uchiha spun on his heel and stormed from the room, Tsunade's voice calling him back. He wouldn't believe that Naruto was dead.

His feet lead him to the monument of the ninja's killed in action. His eyes drifted towards the bottom of the monument, and zeroed in on the very last name: Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke felt his insides clench.

"I come back just for you and you're not here. Missing in action. You idiot...!" The Uchiha dropped down onto his knees next to the monument, and for a while just stared at Naruto's name. There was no way the blond was dead. He had Kyuubi to heal him if he got badly injured. He couldn't just...die...

"Sasuke-kun...?" Came a soft voice from behind the dark haired nin. Sasuke didn't turn his head to look at the girl, just kept staring at the engraved name of his best friend.

"He's not dead."

"Sasuke-kun, when did you-?"

"He's out there somewhere, alive. He's not dead. He can't be."

Sakura took a step forward, hand outstretched to the dark haired teen sitting on the ground. She couldn't believe he was sitting there, just in front of her. When did he get there, and why was he just staring at the monument? _Naruto's name is on the monument_, Sakura's mind supplied.

"They never found his body." The pink haired girl said, tears springing to her eyes.

"I came back just for him. He's not dead." Sasuke stood up and finally turned to face the girl. His face might've held no emotion, but there was something strange lurking in those dark eyes. Sakura had never seen that look in the teen's eyes before. Without so much as another word, the Uchiha walked away.

"Sasuke-kun, where are you going?"

"Naruto's alive out there. I'm going to find him."

Sakura reached out for him again. She knew that no matter what she said, Sasuke was going anyway. She just hoped that the dark haired boy found their teammate out there somewhere.

"See, Naruto?" Sakura said to herself quietly, as she watched Sasuke's retreating form. "Sasuke-kun really does care about you. After all, he came back just for you."

_He'll find you no matter what._

_Owari_

2


	11. Plushy Power

Drabble Eleven

Drabble Eleven

Title: Plushy Power

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me. I own nothing mentioned here.

Summary: Naruto finds an anonymous Christmas present underneath his tree. NaruSaku

A/N: Another cute little drabble with a pairing I barely do. But I think I'm starting to like it. But review and tell me what you thought. Ja!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura's cheeks were pink from the wind, as pink as her hair, and she was shivering gently. The blond next to her was equally cold, but he had more body mass, which meant he was just a little bit warmer than his teammate. But Naruto moved closer to her anyway, and put his arm around her waist. She just smiled up at him, her arms too full of bags to wrap around the blond boy's waist, to return the favor. They had been doing some last minute Christmas shopping, and both of their arms were leaden with bags of presents for their friends. Naruto had shifted his to keep the pink haired girl warm.

"Are you warm now, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, tilting his head slightly to get a better look at her face. He loved the way her eyes sparkled when she nodded and smiled, like two emerald jewels in the dark. He noticed her cheeks were still pink and pulled her closer. "We'll get some hot chocolate when we get to my apartment." _Which I cleaned this morning._ His brain supplied, happy that he thought ahead of time.

"And don't forget: we have to wrap the presents." Sakura added, shifting the bags in her arms. The warmth at her side was comforting, and she relaxed in Naruto's hold, glad to have him there. She wouldn't have believed it back when she was twelve, but she really did love the blond. So much can change in so little time.

Naruto's apartment was warm and actually clean for once. There were no dirty shirts cluttering the floor, or the occasional ninja tool hanging from the hooks in his kitchen. After the blond had set his bags down, he went straight for the pots and started to boil some water. Sakura also put her bags down and made herself comfortable on one of the couches, and quietly watched the blond mill about his kitchen.

He had gotten taller over they years, not so much the shrimp she had hated in their earlier years. His hair was longer - the back of it reached his shoulders - and his eyes were sharper, much bluer that she remembered. They reminded her of sapphire diamonds glinting in the dark.

A dark blue mug was set out on the table in front of her, its contents steaming. Sakura thanked the blond as he took a seat next to her, sipping his own hot chocolate. They sat in silence for a moment or two, until finally the blond put his arm over the girl's shoulders and Sakura leaned against his side.

"Do you think everyone will like their presents?" Sakura asked quietly, her mind on one particular person. He wasn't there to buy a present for, and she wasn't sure if she should say anything. After all, Sasuke had been gone for nearly three years, and she knew it was still a tender subject for the blond boy next to her.

"You did a really good job picking out the presents, Sakura-chan. 'Course they're gonna like them." Naruto set his mug down on the table and stood up, slowly stretching out his warming muscles. "All right, it's time to wrap these babies. Then you have to head home and go to sleep so I can see you as soon as possible." Naruto offered the pink haired girl his hand, pulling her up from the couch as she set her mug down next to his.

They had a lot of presents to wrap.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was nearly midnight when they were finally done wrapping. A stack of presents sat in the corner of his room, waiting for their recipients to come get them at the party Christmas night. Naruto walked Sakura down the stairs, and kissed her good night at the bottom. He wished her a Merry Christmas and told her to be careful on her way home. The streets were slippery. When she was out of sight, Naruto shoved his hands into his pockets and headed back up the stairs.

He took the mugs from earlier off of the table and put them in the sink, washing them before he changed into a pair of pajamas. When he crawled into bed, he thought about Sasuke, and how the Uchiha wouldn't be celebrating this Christmas with them, either. He had missed the last two as well.

Then he thought about Sakura and how her eyes sparkled when she smiled at him. Her eyes were the last things he pictured before he shut off the lights and let sleep take him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The morning brought a blanket of snow outside on the ground. Naruto made his way out of bed, took a shower, and pulled on a pair of black pants and a white shirt. He made himself a cup of ramen, and sat there waiting for Sakura to come. But something was out of place. There was a present underneath his tree, and not with the other one's against his wall. He hadn't seen it there last night.

Curious, the blond walked over to the tree, picked up the brightly wrapped box, and gave it a little shake. He didn't hear anything jingle or thump against the sides. Even more curious, the blond moved over to the couch, sat down, then set the box in his lap.

"Who's this from?" Naruto wondered aloud, as he checked the tag attached to the bow. It only said his name; there was no name for the sender. And the handwriting looked familiar. The blond pulled the ribbon from the top of the box and started to rip off the wrapping paper. He set the ribbon and the wrapping paper to the side, and lifted one of the box's flaps. He peered inside and nearly died of shock.

Inside the box was a tiny, plush fox, its red eyes glowing from inside the dark confines. Naruto pulled the fox plushy out, and his eyes went wide at the words stitched onto the T-shirt it wore: Team 7.

There was a soft knock at the door, but it didn't register to Naruto's ears as he stared at the fox hard. His mind was going through a million thoughts a minute. This fox plush...he knew it was from Sasuke. He didn't think Kakashi would get him something so obvious.

"Naruto?" Sakura called through the door, her voice muffled through the wood. Naruto stood on shaky legs, and walked over to the door, and pulled it open. Before he had time to blink, the pink haired girl had thrown herself into his arms, a cat plush clutched in her hands. The same words were written on its sweater. "I saw him, Naruto! I saw Sasuke-kun! I-I woke up last night, and he was there!"

"You saw him?" Naruto asked, holding the pink haired girl at arm length. Her cheeks were streaked with tears and the girl was still in her pajamas.

"He was right outside my house! And Naruto, he gave me this. There was no name on it, but I know it was from him." Sakura shoved the cat plush in his face, telling him to look at the T-shirt. It was then that Naruto lifted up his fox plush, and showed it to her.

"I know. I got one, too." And then Sakura was crying again and Naruto felt like crying, too, because Sasuke hadn't missed this Christmas, even if he _wasn't_ there.

Maybe there was hope yet.

_Owari_

2


	12. Practice Makes Perfect

Drabble Twelve

Drabble Twelve

Title: Practice Makes Perfect

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me. I own nothing mentioned here.

Summary: Sakura is worried about how good of a kisser she is, so she enlists a friend to practice with her. InoSaku

A/N: All right, so this is my second attempt at an InoSaku. I tried in Sakura Petals, and that came out more like a friend comforting a friend thing. So hopefully this one does shoujo-ai justice. Heh...This idea came from out of nowhere, as does everything else I write. It's the muse, I tell you. But if you like this chapter, review!! It helps to keep the creative juices flowing. Ja!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Today was the day. Today she was going to kiss Sasuke. She had it all planned out. She was going to have someone push her into him. Hey, it worked for Naruto - even though it wasn't planned - why wouldn't it work for her? But there was one thing she was worried about. What if she wasn't a good kisser? What if she was sloppy and Sasuke didn't like it? She had to get rid of this fear, and fast! She had to enlist someone to practice with her, and it had to be someone that she trusted not to tell anyone no matter what.

"...You want me to what?" Ino asked, mouth hanging down past her chin. It was weird for Sakura to come to her house, and even weirder was what the pink haired girl was asking her.

"Practice kissing with me." Sakura repeated, a full-on blush rising into her cheeks. She fidgeted with the hem of her skirt, balling it in her fists. "I'm gonna kiss Sasuke soon, and I don't know if I'm any good. I've never kissed anyone before and I'm really worried."

"You're first kiss, eh?" Ino smirked, stepping aside to let the pink haired girl in. She didn't know what she was supposed to do. It wasn't like she made a habit of going around and kissing other girls, especially one that she was competing with. Besides, she hadn't even had her first kiss. "So large-forehead, what makes you think Sasuke will actually kiss you? He'd probably rather kiss me."

"I'm not giving him a choice, _Ino-pig_. I'm going to accidentally bump into him, like when Naruto was pushed into him." Sakura said matter-of-factly, as she followed the blonde towards the back of the house. She was nervous, even though she tried not to show it - she hoped. "And what makes you think he wants to kiss _you_?"

"It's obvious." The blond snorted, as she lead Sakura into an empty room- or at least, she thought it was empty before she actually slid the door open. There were boxes everywhere, but there was also a small table in the corner they could sit on. "So why did you choose me instead of Naruto?" Ino slid the door shut behind them, and watched as the pink haired girl sat on the table.

"I trust you more than him." Sakura said, blushing prettily as she swung her legs back and forth against the table. Why would she ever trust Naruto with something as important as kissing?

"I'm flattered, Sakura." The blond took a seat next to her, and for a while they just sat there, swinging their legs back and forth. Ino knew she couldn't deny a friend in need of help, but something as serious as kissing was a completely different matter. She didn't know if she wanted to do it.

"So are you going to help me?" Sakura asked, her voice carefully measured as she raised her eyes to the other girl's. Ino took a long look at her, then slowly gave an imperceptible nod. Sakura blinked rapidly then put her hand on the girl's arm. "Thank you. I'll make it up to you somehow."

"Can you give me my first kiss back when we're done?" The blond joked, suddenly feeling hot all over as Sakura's hand moved to hold her wrist. She felt her cheeks flush uncomfortably. "We're not going to tell anyone about this, right? Naruto would make a big deal out of it."

"Yeah." Sakura whispered, as her eyes felt shut, lips parted slightly. Ino stared at the girl's face, noticing for the first time how dark her eyelashes were. She wasn't supposed to notice these things, especially not in this situation. "What are you waiting for? I don't have all day, you know."

"Yeah, yeah." Ino licked her lips as she cupped one of Sakura's cheeks in her hand, then leaned forward until she could feel the other girl's breath mingling with hers. _Here goes nothing, I guess. _When their lips finally touched, the tension eased from the blond's shoulders. She slid her hand to the back of the pink haired girl's neck, and Sakura put both of her hands on the other girl's shoulders.

They started off with small open-mouthed kisses, gently pressing until they were comfortable with the pressure. Sakura's lips were tingling as Ino pressed closer to her, and her head felt light. If this was how it felt to kiss somebody, then she'd absolutely love to kiss Sasuke. It had to be ten times better. It was only when she felt something warm and wet on her mouth did she pull away.

"I think I got it now." Sakura said, as she scooted off the table and started towards the door. She stopped before she slid it open, and turned back to Ino. "Thanks for your help." Her smile was sincere as she slid the door shut behind her, lips still feeling heated. On the other side of the door, Ino brought her fingers to her lips, and ran her index finger over the heated skin.

She had _liked_ kissing Sakura.

_Owari_

2


	13. Rain

Drabble Thirteen

Drabble Thirteen

Title: Rain

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me. I own nothing mentioned here.

Summary: As the rain fell around them, he felt Sasuke's warm weight on top of him, saw the familiar smirk strained at the edges. SasuNaru

A/N: This is another SasuNaru, folks. I don't really know what to say to this besides it was the draft for Gathering Storm. Yeah, so this is how it was supposed to go, before I got a better idea. So, review and tell me what you thought. Or even give me suggestions. Ja!

And by the way, if I get any of the Japanese terms wrong, please tell me. I can never remember the Japanese name for Sasuke's fire jutsus… /sweatdrop/

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

He really hated the rain, especially when it was ruining potential training time. Actually, it _was _training time. He just didn't want to be cooped up inside his house. After three months of the cold shoulder from Sasuke, the dark haired teen had finally decided to stop being a jackass. And Naruto was excited that he would finally get to show Sasuke up like he had wanted to all those years ago. They weren't always at each other's throats anymore, but Naruto still felt like he had to put up a front when he was around the other boy. Something about Sasuke really made him uneasy when they were alone together.

A crack of thunder pulled him from his thoughts, and he started to wonder if maybe he should've stayed inside. But then he saw Sasuke standing underneath the gates, and a smirk tugged at his lips. It looked like he was going to get his wish after all.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme! You want to spar for a little while?" The blond asked, as he took a few steps closer to his teammate. Sasuke just smirked at him from the cover of a dark raincoat. Naruto had always hated his haughty smirks. "Well, do you want to or not?"

Sasuke's smirk broadened as he pulled off his raincoat. "Of course I do, dobe." The Uchiha moved over to the side and hung the sleek, black material on a hanging branch. There was another crack of thunder, and a streak of lightning that lit up black eyes. Sasuke was shaking with anticipation.

"Anything goes, teme." Naruto called over to his teammate, clothes feeling heavy from the rain. It had completely soaked through his orange jacket, and he could feel it freezing his bones. "The first one to pin the other wins."

"It's your call, _dobe_." Sasuke brought his hands out in front of him and curled them into fists. There was mud underneath his feet, but he wasn't worried about it. His attention was focused on pounding the blond into oblivion. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Teme!" Naruto rushed at him, fist pulled back to land a punch on that haughtily smirking face. Sasuke dodged it easily, as well as the next one that came seconds later. Naruto aimed a kick at the Uchiha's jaw, but Sasuke caught him by the ankle and landed a kick in his stomach. Growling, Naruto flipped out of range, and formed a familiar hand seal in front of him. "Taju! Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

"This trick again? Don't you know anything else?" Sasuke smirked, as he formed his own seal, Sharingan following the blond's every move. The real Naruto wasn't in the group of shadow clones. "Katon! Ryuka no jutsu!" The flames licked at the three nearest shadow clones, and they disappeared in puffs of smoke. Sasuke searched the immediate area, trying to find his blond teammate amidst the trees. There were only shadow clones in front of him, all of them holding kunai and waiting for the dark haired teen's next move. 'You can stop hiding now, usuratonkachi! How is this sparring if you stay hidden the entire time?!"

The rain was starting to come down harder, and the time between cracks of thunder got smaller. Sasuke licked his lips, tasting the rain on them. He was getting impatient.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, as he appeared behind the dark haired teen. Five of his clones surrounded the Uchiha, and the real Naruto aimed a kick at the other boy's back. "And now, my secret move!" Sasuke was up in the air the next moment, watching Naruto's shadow clones below. "Uzu-ma-ki! Naruto! Barrage!"

Before Sasuke could touch the ground, he vanished in a puff of smoke, and a log was left in his place. Naruto cursed colorfully as he spun around, trying to find the dark haired boy. His feet were slipping on the mud as he turned towards the sound of shadow clones popping.

"Katon! Ryuka no jutsu!" Sasuke aimed his attack at the real Naruto, and missed at the last second as the blond dodged. He tracked Naruto's movements with his Sharingan, readying another fire attack. He took a deep breath of air; ready to release his attack, but something caught him from behind.

"Heh. I win, teme." Naruto grinned, as Sasuke realized that he was now pinned down _in the mud_, with the blond boy straddling his hips. The other boy's cocky grin really got on his nerves. "You didn't see me coming, didja? Ha ha, I beat you again! I'm better than you-ack!" Naruto went wide-eyed as Sasuke rolled them over, so that _he_ was the one pinning the blond to the ground.

Something was wrong. Sasuke realized it the minute he rolled them over. Naruto's face was flushed underneath him, and the blond was breathing hard. Sasuke found that his eyes stayed locked on the blond's lips, and suddenly he didn't want to be there anymore. And yet, he didn't want to get up.

"You know, you could let me up." The blond suggested, starting to feel a little weird that the other boy hadn't moved. Sasuke's hair was hanging on the sides of his face, soaked from the rain, and his shirt was sticking to his chest. Naruto didn't want to have to keep staring at it.

A streak of lightning lit up the area, exploding in the blond's eyes. Sasuke felt his breath catch slightly, and tried to convince himself to get up. His legs refused to move. The more he tried to make himself move, the less he really wanted to. And suddenly he was struck by how much he wanted to lean forward, to claim Naruto's lips as his own. Something was definitely wrong with him.

"Sasuke." Naruto's voice came out as a low moan-probably an accident-and Sasuke's insides froze up. He couldn't hold himself back anymore; couldn't convince himself to stand up and get off of the warm body underneath him. So he did the only thing he could think of. He leaned down and kissed the blond. There was no warning; not even a muffled gasp as their lips met. There was a fleeting sense of completion, though, before it was swiftly swallowed up and all Sasuke felt was that warm mouth.

Naruto made a soft sound in his throat, and gently pushed the dark haired boy away. He didn't say anything for a long time, just stared at the other boy, at a loss for words. What were you supposed to say to your best friend after he kissed you, that wouldn't ruin your friendship?

Slowly, Sasuke pushed himself off of the blond, and grabbed his raincoat from the tree branch. He stayed quiet the whole time, not once looking to see if Naruto was watching him. It was still raining, but Sasuke didn't put it back on; he just balled it in his fist. He left without saying anything. What was there to say? He had kissed Naruto, another boy, _and his best friend. _His best friend who liked a _girl_.

Naruto didn't even stop him.

_XxX_

Someone was banging on his front door. Sighing, and half-annoyed, Iruka slid out of bed and went to answer the door before it was busted down. He was surprised to see Naruto on the other side, soaking wet and muddy from head to toe. He had some cuts on his face, too.

"Do you know what time it is, Naruto?" The Chuunin asked, as he stepped aside to let the shivering boy inside. Iruka disappeared into his room to grab a towel and warm clothes, then headed back into the living room. The blond stayed quiet as he toweled himself off, and changed into the clothes Iruka had handed him. "Why the heck were you out in the rain? Are you crazy?"

"I was training." The blond whispered; grimacing as he thought about what had happened moments earlier. He dropped down onto Iruka's couch, and leaned his head back against the cushions. Why had Sasuke kissed him? Was it just the spur of the moment, or was the other boy hiding how he really felt? "I was training with Sasuke and something happened. I didn't know who else to go to."

"What do you mean something happened? Did you hurt him?" Iruka sat next to the blond on the couch, two mugs of steaming, hot tea in his hands. He set the mugs down onto the coffee table, then turned to Naruto for more information. "Why were the two of you training in the first place?"

"I wanted something to do, but that's not the point. We were training and I said the first person to pin the other wins. Well, I won, but afterwards he…"

"He what?"

"He kissed me." There was a loud crash from Iruka's room, and Kakashi came stumbling out, a sheet wrapped around his waist. He was hastily tugging his mask up.

"Sasuke kissed you?" He asked breathlessly, as he dropped next to Iruka on the couch. The Chuunin hid his face in his hands while Naruto gaped at them. Kakashi didn't seem to notice. "Well, did he say anything? Are you two involved now? Is that what you're trying to tell us?"

"Kakashi…" Iruka said in a warning tone, as he turned back to Naruto. "Ignore him for now, but he posed a few important questions. Why did Sasuke kiss you?"

"Hell if I know. I'm not a mind reader, Iruka-sensei." Naruto took a sip of tea, and tried to ignore the feelings swirling around in his stomach. He was confused because he had liked the kiss. But he was supposed to like Sakura…right? Not Sasuke.

"He likes you but he doesn't know it. Not yet, at least." Kakashi said, as he leaned against Iruka. The pony tailed man blushed and hid his face again. "I think you should talk to him about this kiss. If I'm guessing correctly, you're confused now, aren't you?"

Naruto didn't need to answer that question; his blush was enough.

"Then go talk to him."

"I agree with Kakashi, that you have to talk to him. It would be better to do it first thing in the morning, so he knows you don't hate him." Iruka stood up from the couch, and grabbed the now empty mugs from the coffee table. He left Kakashi and Naruto alone as he went into the kitchen.

"So why are you here, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, almost afraid of the answer. All he got from the other man was a wink that gave him his answer.

"You can stay for tonight, Naruto. It's still raining, and we're closer to the Uchiha compound." Iruka said, as he came back into the room with blankets in his arms. He dropped them onto the couch, and watched the teen for a long moment. "Get some sleep tonight, okay?"

"Okay." Naruto said, as he fixed the blankets on the couch. Kakashi stood up as well, holding tight to the sheet around his waist. The blond didn't want to know what that was about. When the two men had left the room, Naruto could finally think for himself. They were right; he needed to talk to Sasuke. And first thing in the morning sounded like the best idea. They would both get time to think about things.

Two hours later the blond didn't want to wait until morning. He didn't think he could wait another couple of hours. So he pulled himself off the couch, put his shoes back on, and snuck out the front door. The rain had stopped, so he would stay dry all the way to Sasuke's house. When the compound finally loomed into sight, Naruto tried to calm his nerves and get things over with. He went to the front door, feeling awkward in Iruka's borrowed clothes. But he pushed that feeling aside and knocked on the door.

Five excruciating minutes later the door swung open, a sleepy and confused Sasuke on the other side. The dark haired teen rubbed at his eyes to get the blond into focus.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" The Uchiha leaned against the door, trying to not fall forward. He had just fallen asleep before the blond came knocking. "Is this about earlier? I'm sorry about that. I didn't know what I was doing. So if you came here to-"

Forgetting that he was supposed to _talk_ to Sasuke, the blond grabbed him by the face and smashed their lips together. Sasuke lost his balance and fell backwards, taking the blond boy with him. It was a moment before either boy realized the door was still wide open.

"I liked it." The blond finally said, after they had closed the front door and moved into the living room. They were sitting side by side on the couch, barely touching but for their legs brushing. The tiredness was still evident in Sasuke's voice as he spoke next.

"I got that from when you kissed me." The dark haired teen smirked, too tired to even use his usual haughtiness. He leaned back against the couch and let his fingers gently brush the other boy's. It was a comfort to know that Naruto returned his feelings and didn't hate him. He was going to say that to the other boy, but when he opened his mouth, he yawned instead.

"That's right; I woke you up." The blond stood up from the couch and gently stretched himself out. The clock in the hall was chiming two-thirty, and Sasuke was falling asleep on the couch. "I should probably get going before Iruka-sensei realizes I'm gone."

"You could stay." Sasuke suggested, his voice thick with sleep. He stood up from the couch, swaying a little as he made his way towards the stairs. Naruto was suddenly afraid the other boy was going to trip down them or something. "I think it's raining again."

A look out the window proved that it had indeed started to rain again. Naruto smiled as he looked over at Sasuke, who was holding out his hand like he expected the blond to take it. And Naruto did take it, and let the Uchiha pull him up the stairs. He would worry about the technicalities later.

_Owari_

3


	14. Regretfully Yours

Drabble Fourteen

Drabble Fourteen

Title: Regretfully Yours

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me. I own nothing mentioned here.

Summary: Sasuke reflects back on his time in Konoha and the mistakes he's made. SasuSaku

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

His room used to be a cave, and it was underground so the dirt chipped off and got on his bed. He got less sleep than he did, because now he had nightmares of himself killing Naruto, and Itachi telling him what a good job he'd done. He knew for a fact that Itachi would never congratulate him in such a way, and Naruto would probably not die; he'd learned that months ago when they fought.

He'd been thinking about things ever since he got there. He thought about what Kakashi had said the same day that the sound four had come to him.

"_Everyone precious to me has already died. But we both found more precious people."_

More precious people, eh? Well, sure, you could call them that. Sakura and Naruto had both tried to keep him in Konoha, and both had failed. Guess they weren't as precious as Kakashi thought.

But Sakura…

"_I'm so in love with you, Sasuke-kun!"_

…He couldn't say that didn't bother him. Sure, it had only annoyed him then, but here in Sound, it made his stomach twist into knots. She had been so desperate to get him to stay, and had even offered to go with him. That showed a level commitment he'd never seen before. The girl would give up anything for him. That was either the stupidest thing he'd ever heard, or completely brave on her part.

He found himself settling on the latter, because it took obvious bravery to tell someone how you felt. If he ever returned to Konoha, he'd have to make it up to her.

_Owari_

1


	15. Reanimate

Drabble Fifteen

Drabble Fifteen

Title: Reanimate

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me. I own nothing mentioned here.

Summary: His blood was pooling around his feet as he grabbed onto the sword with both hands. SasuNaru

A/N: Wow, so, um, this chapter is a little depressing, and also a little strange. Definitely different from the usual stuff, folks. Now, for this chapter, it could've gone one of two ways. I chose this way because the idea fit. If you want, I'll sell you the pitchforks to maim me with. And review! Ja!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

They had been sent to find Uchiha Itachi, but what they actually found was a blond drenched little brother with Itachi's body at his feet. Itachi's blood matted his hair, left streaks on his face. His eyes were blank; like he didn't know the liquid was drying and crusting on his clothes. His face may have been void of any emotion, but that deranged smirk on his mouth told the whole story. If Itachi and Orochimaru were both dead, did that mean Sasuke was finally going to come back, and everything was going to be normal again?

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said softly, afraid of talking too loud or making any sudden movements. Sasuke's grin widened as his darkened eyes lighted on the pink haired girl, and the sword in his hand gave a little jump. Sakura clutched her hands to her chest, and ignored the single tear sliding down her cheek. "Sasuke-kun, it's me, Sakura."

The pink haired girl took a step back as Sasuke advanced, and her eyes were drawn to the blood on his shirt. There was a maniacal glint shining in his eyes, like he hadn't quite recognized her. Dammit, she should've stayed with Naruto and the others! She shouldn't have went ahead of them!

"Sakura-chan!" Three more people burst into the clearing, and Sakura nearly died of relief as Naruto came to her side. The blond pushed her back lightly, then stood in front of her. Blue eyes roamed over the dead body of Uchiha Itachi, and then the blood-drenched figure of his once best friend.

For a long moment they stared at each other, dark against blue. Sasuke's eyes flickered in recognition-as brief as it was-before the dark haired boy lifted his sword, pointing it towards the blond's belly.

"Naruto." The Uchiha said in a low voice, the dying sun glinting off the blade of his sword. His eyes flickered over to Kakashi and Sai in the back, who had slowly came up to stand next to the blond. "You will not interfere." Sasuke muttered in an indifferent tone, matching the blond's glare in front of him.

Kakashi moved a step forward, but Naruto's arm stopped him as he threw it out. "Let me do this, Kakashi-sensei! It's my job to beat his ass and bring him back." The blond dropped his arm, then clenched his fists at his sides. "This time I'll bring you back for sure, Sasuke-teme!"

"Hn." Sasuke sheathed his sword, then shifted into a fighting stance. Kakashi and Sai moved away reluctantly, as the blond tightened his headband and unzipped his jacket. He could feel the excitement crackling in the air, could feel the chakra traveling through him as he met Sasuke's dull gaze. "I hope you're ready to die, Naruto. I may have failed the first two times, but I assure you, this time I will not. Let's go."

Naruto clenched his teeth as he rushed forward, metal clanging with metal as their kunai knives clashed. He jumped back and pulled a handful of shuriken out of his pouch, and threw them at Sasuke. The dark haired teen dodged them easily and rushed at the blond, taking a swipe at his jaw with the side of his hand. The blond dodged and aimed a punch at Sasuke's stomach, which was also dodged as the dark haired boy flipped out of the way.

_Ugh, he's too fast! _"Taju! Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto yelled, forming the needed hand seals for the multi-shadow clone jutsu. A thousand clones of himself appeared on branches, the ground, surrounding Sasuke and himself. They went rushing forward as one, piling on the dark haired boy like they had Zabuza years before. Naruto was ready to let out a whoop of victory until his clones dispersed in flames, and Sasuke came out unscathed.

"Still pulling academy tricks, dobe?" Sasuke smirked, that deranged look in his eyes as he unsheathed his sword and swung it around in front of him. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, but when he opened them, they were red. "I think it's time we got serious. What do you say?"

"Heh. Whatever you say, Sasuke." The blond formed hand seals in front of him, focusing all of his attention on the red chakra buried inside of him. His nails grew longer, his teeth sharpened to a point, and his whisker marks grew darker, more defined. When he opened his eyes, they were also red, and his pupils had thinned out. He gave Sasuke a grin that showed off sharpened canines as a single tail swirled behind him.

Sasuke smirked right back, lifting his sword and swinging it lazily. "You're going to use kyuubi's power and not your own? This will be troublesome." The Uchiha rushed forward, and metal clanged soundly in the forest. They became blurs to the spectators still on the ground as they jumped about in the trees. Sasuke swung his sword as the blond flipped out of range, and threw a couple shuriken in the other boy's direction. The Uchiha effortlessly blocked them with his sword, and swung it again, knicking the blond's cheek as he tried to get out of the way.

_Dammit, he can see every move I make!_ The blond dodged the sword again, and rolled out of the way to stop it from taking off his head. _I've got to think of a way to outsmart him!_ _I can't use Rasengan, because it'll take too long to do! He'd have killed me before I even had it completely formed!_ Naruto rolled to the side, swinging his leg out to sweep the other boy off his feet. Sasuke got his balance back quickly and angled the sword towards Naruto's neck, barely missing precious arteries. _Dammit, that was too close! I can't keep dodging that fucking sword!_

Sasuke's smirk broadened every time the blond barely dodged his sword, and he had knicked the blond on more than one downward swing. Blood was steadily oozing out of the cut on his cheek, and his jacket was torn in three different places. The Uchiha knew the blond wasn't going to last for much longer.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled from the ground, his face pinched with worry. "Naruto, let us help you!"

"Stay back!" The blond yelled raggedly, as he reached out to snag the Uchiha's wrist. He caught the other one-the one that was holding the sword-in his other hand, and aimed a kick at the other boy's stomach. Sasuke grunted and dropped the sword, staggering back a few steps. Naruto grinned victoriously as he wiped the blood from his cheek, and carefully took a step forward. "Is that all you've got, teme?"

"No." In a flash of movement, Sasuke reached forward and picked up kusanagi. Quickly, before Naruto could react, the Uchiha thrusted the sword upwards. "I told you I would not fail this time." Sasuke said softly, as blood splattered onto his hand. He forced the sword deeper into Naruto's stomach, and gave the blade a sharp twist. The blond cried out, and spat up more blood.

"Te…me!" He bit out, feeling the world spin around him. His blood was pooling around his feet as he grabbed onto the sword with both hands, stopping Sasuke from pushing it any deeper. The blade bit into his palms, but otherwise it didn't budge. Slowly, his eyes reverted to their normal hue.

"How does it feel to be killed by your once best friend?" Sasuke whispered softly, as he leaned close to the blond's ear. He let his fingertips gently caress the whisker marks on the other boy's cheeks. The Uchiha smirked dangerously as he gave kusanagi a violent tug, and Naruto screamed as the sword ripped at his insides. As if in slow motion, Sasuke gently pushed on his shoulder, and the blond went crashing through the trees.

"Naruto!" Kakashi leapt forward at Sakura's scream, and caught the boy deftly in his arms. A dark eye glanced at the deep wound in the blond's stomach, and he quickly motioned Sakura. "Heal him as quickly as you can! We can't let him die!"

"What about Sasuke-kun?" The pink haired girl sobbed, as she knelt down next to Naruto's body. Her hands covered with chakra, she placed them over her teammate's stomach. He was bleeding profusely and she couldn't heal him fast enough. "I don't think he's going to make it, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura cried, as she futilely tried to heal the blond's wound. There was just too much blood.

Kakashi looked up into the trees, noticing that Sasuke was watching them with a dull look. _He's probably waiting for Naruto to die,_ the Jounin thought savagely. Growling, he hopped from branch to branch, until he was standing on the same one as Sasuke. The Uchiha barely spared him a glance.

"Itachi!" The silver haired man ground out, blue chakra swirling about his hand as he glared murderously at the man now standing in front of him. His Akatsuki cloak fluttered about him listlessly. "That body down there-your body! That's Sasuke, isn't it?"

"My, my, Kakashi, you're a little slow on the uptake." The older Uchiha let a maniacal grin spread over his face as he nodded his head towards the three spectators still on the ground. "After Naruto dies-which should be soon-I'll kill you. And then I will kill the other two."

"You sick, twisted bastard." Kakashi growled out, the blue chakra surrounding his hand lashing out at his biceps and left leg.

"Quite." Itachi said noncommittally. He let his gaze drift away from the enraged man towards the blond still in Sakura's arms. The Uchiha sighed dispassionately when the pink haired girl screamed and desperately clutched the obviously dead blond to her chest. "Well, now that he's dead-"

"Itachi!" Kakashi roared, rushing forward with raikiri blazing in his palm. Itachi made a sudden move, twisting to the right and thrusting his sword-

"No!" Naruto screamed, bolting upright in his bed, breathing heavily. He clenched his fingers in the blankets surrounding him as he tried to get his heart rate under control. _Calm down, moron. It was just a dream. Itachi's dead; he can't hurt anyone anymore. _Sighing, the blond ran a shaky hand through his hair and finally felt himself calm down. "It may have been a dream, but it sure as hell felt real." The blond put a hand to his stomach, right over the place where Sasuke-no, _Itachi-_had impaled him. It fluttered nervously.

"Hmm? Naruto?" Said a sleepy voice next to him, as a soft weight was added to his shoulder-Sasuke's head. The Uchiha gave a gentle yawn and found the blond's hand, his fingers clenched in the blanket. "What's wrong, dobe? You're shaking." Sasuke kissed the blond's shoulder, trying to coax him into talking.

"I had a dream about Itachi." The blond mumbled, his voice still shaking.

"Oh." The dark haired boy pulled Naruto into his arms, placing a tiny kiss on the top of his head as he lay them back down. His hands went to the blond's back and rubbed it comfortingly. "Itachi's dead, Naruto. There's nothing he can do to anyone anymore."

"I know." Slowly, the blond settled into Sasuke's arms, and wrapped his own around the Uchiha's waist. But he still couldn't shake the chill that the dream had given him. "Sasuke?" He whispered, uncertain, sure that that dark haired boy had fallen back to sleep.

"Hm?" The Uchiha mumbled sleepily.

Naruto shifted awkwardly in his arms, and lay his head on the other boy's arm. "It's nothing." He finally mumbled, as he tried to close his eyes to sleep. "I just wanted to say…that I love you."

Sasuke's mouth lifted into an amused smirk. "I love you, too, dobe. Now go back to sleep." He wrapped his arms tighter around the blond's shoulders and kissed the top of his head. _Even when you're dead, you bother him, Aniki. I guess I'm not the only one, then._

_Owari_

3


	16. Shiver

Drabble Sixteen

Drabble Sixteen

Titile: Shiver

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If I owned it, we'd see a lot less ninja action and more yaoi! But, sadly, that hope is so far away. /sniffs/

Summary: Two friends take a walk in the falling snow. KotIzu

A/N: This pairing is Kotetsu and Izumo. And for those of you who don't remember them, they were proctors for the first part of the Chuunin exams-the written test! They blocked the rookie nine from getting to the second floor, but Sasuke saw right through them. Ha ha, I'm going off topic here. Well, here's the pairing and the chapter. Just review and that's all. Ja!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kotetsu set the last of the Hokage's papers onto her desk, then turned to go, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He shut the door softly behind him, grabbed his coat by the door, and met up with Izumo at the top of the stairs. Tiny snowflakes had started to fall on Konoha. There was barely an inch on the ground, but you couldn't see the sidewalk or the signs for any of the stores.

"Was the Hokage working diligently?" Izumo asked, as the two of them walked down the snowy streets towards home. With just a thin jacket, he shivered in the light breeze and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He had never liked winter, but with his small frame who would've been surprised?

"She wasn't even there." Kotetsu grinned, as he rubbed the bandage across his nose. Christmas was a mere three days away, and they had a whole week off. "I'm not surprised. Tsunade-sama always slacks off, and it is getting really close to Christmas. Probably visiting friends."

"Yeah." Izumo agreed softly, shoving his hands into his coat pockets to keep them warm. The streetlights glared in the falling snow, and lights from houses were just turning off. They were late getting home again. Izumo stopped underneath a lamppost suddenly, and Kotetsu looked back at him questioningly.

"What's up, Izumo?" He asked, as he backed up to where his friend was standing. The snow had started to fall harder, faster, and they could barely see what was in front of them.

"I just feel like we forgot something."

"Oh? And that would be?"

Izumo opened his mouth, but snapped it shut when his eyes latched onto something green that hung from the light above their heads.

"Mistletoe." He breathed, not meaning to say anything out loud.

"What would we need mistletoe for?" Kotetsu snorted, giving his friend an odd look. Looking at Izumo more closely, Kotetsu realized his friend was looking up, his mouth hanging slightly open. He followed the other man's gaze, and his eyes nearly fell out of his head. "Oh. _That_ mistletoe."

Izumo swallowed around the lump in his throat. "What now, Kotetsu?"

Kotetsu took a small step forward, his eyes meeting the other's in front of him. "I don't know, but it _is _Christmas tradition. Maybe we should…?"

"…yeah." Izumo swallowed hard, his hand going up to clutch at Kotetsu's arm with gloved fingers. The other man put his hands on his friend's hips, then leaned forward slightly, making Izumo lean the rest of the way. Their lips met briefly, in the space of a breath, and Izumo could feel the other man smirk against his lips.

"It happens every year. I wonder if someone's trying to tell us something." He took Izumo's hands into his own, rubbing them to warm them up. "What do you think, Izumo?"

"I'd say you were right." And slowly, they walked towards home in the snow.

_Owari_

1


	17. Shock

Drabble Seventeen

Drabble Seventeen

Title: Shock

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me. I own nothing mentioned here.

Summary: The feelings have been building for so long, Sasuke can't stand it. KakaSasu

A/N: This is somewhat of a sequel to the drabble back in Sakura Petals called Cover. Sasuke gives Kakashi Icha Icha Paradise to see if he'll take off his mask. But Sasuke gets a kiss instead, so…um, review? Ja!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

He watched Kakashi with dark eyes as the man sat back against a log, his favorite orange book in his hand. Sakura was sitting across from him, nibbling on a nutrient bar, and Naruto was spinning a kunai on the tip of his finger. The fire burned brightly in the exact center of their little circle, casting dark shadows over the ground and splashing orange across the half of Kakashi's face that wasn't covered. Sasuke watched the silver haired man from under the cover of his bangs, his fingers tapping a nervous rhythm on his knees. He was waiting for Kakashi to send them to bed, so he could have this once in a lifetime chance.

Slowly, Kakashi closed his book, and slipped it into his back pouch. "You three," he said lazily, "off to bed. I'll keep watch out here." Naruto was the first to stand, stretching his arms and complaining about how tired he was. Sakura followed next, but much more quietly. The silver haired man's dark gaze lingered on Sasuke as the teen stared calmly back at him. "You're next, Sasuke." The man said.

The Uchiha stood up slowly, stretching the stiff muscles in his back, his eyes still on Kakashi. The man raised an eyebrow as Sasuke took his sweet time. By the time the dark haired boy climbed into the tent, his other two teammates were already fast asleep. _It's better that way, _he thought, a small smirk gracing his pale features. _If they're asleep, then that makes my mission a lot easier._ The teen settled into his sleeping bag, and waited patiently while the hours went by, until the moon shown brightly into the tent flaps.

Sasuke crawled out of the tent slowly, careful not to bump Naruto's legs. When he finally made it out, he breathed in the fresh, night air, and swept his eyes over the campsite. The fire had burned down to a gentle glow, and Kakashi had fallen asleep on the log he had been leaning against. _Icha Icha Paradise _lay open on his chest, spine up, and his head lolled back against the log.

_Weird position to sleep in. That can't be comfortable._ Sasuke made his way to the Jounin's side, and leaned forward until he could see the man's face. Kakashi's one eye was closed. _All right, he's asleep. Maybe I can actually get away with this without him waking up. _The teen kneeled next to the silver haired man; dark eyes fixed on that troublesome mask covering the bottom half of his sensei's face. _All I need to do is pull down his mask, and then…_Swallowing hard, Sasuke reached for the man's mask. _And then, finally, I can kiss him!_

Just as pale fingers latched onto the mask, a hand shot out and wrapped around Sasuke's wrist. Dark eyes stared into a dark eye that mirrored his own surprise. The Uchiha swallowed thickly, and tried to paste a nervous grin on his face, but Kakashi saw right through it.

"Sasuke-kun," the silver haired man said lazily, sitting up and making the teen lean back, "you were supposed to be in bed and sleeping by now." His grip was strong on the teen's wrist, but gentle enough where it wasn't hurting him. His voice held a note of curious anger. When Sasuke didn't give him an immediate answer, Kakashi sighed heavily. "What is your obsession with my mask?" He asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"It's in the way." Sasuke replied darkly, glaring at said mask like it was the gum on the bottom of his sandal. He tugged at the wrist locked in Kakashi's grip, and groaned inwardly when the man wouldn't just let go. Apparently he wasn't one hundred percent satisfied with Sasuke's answer. "That stupid mask is in the way of your mouth." The dark haired teen replied reluctantly, ignoring the blush spreading across his pale cheeks. There was a moment of silence where Kakashi just stared at him, then quite suddenly the Jounin started to laugh.

"It's in the way of my mouth?" Kakashi smirked, his visible eye crinkling with his amusement. Sasuke felt his cheeks heat more and tried not to pout-Uchiha's didn't _pout_-as the silver haired man carefully wiped the tears out of his eye. "Sorry, Sasuke, it's just-is that an indirect way of telling me to kiss you?"

Sasuke blushed more, if that were really possible, and lightly smacked Kakashi on the arm. "It's your fault, you bastard. You didn't have to kiss me after I gave you that book."

"But I did." Kakashi said lightly, hooking his fingers underneath his mask and pulling it down. Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction of an inch, and his fingers went up to trace the man's darkly attractive features. "Now that the mask isn't in the way, what do you plan on doing?"

Sasuke effectively shut him up.

"Mmm. Now go to bed before someone wakes up."

"Hn. Baka…"

Owari

1


	18. Spin

Drabble Eighteen

Drabble Eighteen

Title: Spin

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me. .

Summary: Can he succeed in stopping Sasuke a second time? NaruSasu

A/N: Ah, and here is drabble eighteen folks. Not much to say here, I guess. Just review and let me know what's up. Okay? Ja ne, Minna-san!

Ooh, and one more question! Has anyone ever seen Black Blood Brothers? Mmm, lovely anime…You should go out and watch it! 3

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

His sleep was sporadic and short-lived, as a million-fragmented thoughts spun through his head. He saw Sasuke come back, saw him become part of the ANBU. The dark haired boy was happy for the first time in a long time, but Naruto knew it was all really just a dream. Sasuke wasn't happy; you could see it in every glance, every movement. Sasuke wasn't happy being back in Konoha, even without the weight of Itachi on his shoulders. And Naruto was afraid of him leaving again.

"Naruto! Naruto, wake up! It's an emergency!" Sakura's shrill voice came through his front door, followed by desperate pounding that rattled him from his sleep. Blinking blearily at the alarm clock next to his bed, the blond pulled himself out of the warm cocoon of his blankets and staggered to the door. Once he had wrapped his fingers around the knob, he opened it and suddenly found his arms full of Sakura. "Naruto, he's gone!"

The blond's insides froze up, his hands clenching into fists at his side. "How do you know?" He asked Sakura, his voice clipped. He held the girl at arm's length, and took in the tears running down her face. "That fucking bastard! He's leaving again?! Why the _hell _didn't he learn the first time?!" The blond stomped into his shoes, not even bothering to throw on some clothes, and left his apartment with Sakura at his heels.

"Naruto!" Came a familiar voice from behind him, and the blond turned to see Kiba running towards him, with Akamaru in his arms, and Hinata following close behind. "Hinata told me Sasuke took off. We going to get him?" The brunet ran his eyes over his friend, and smirked widely. "That pissed, huh?" He teased, gesturing to his state of dress. "I don't think pajamas will hold up in a fight against Sasuke."

"I'm not going to give him a chance to fight. That bastard already left us once; I'm not taking no for an answer." The blond growled out fiercely, his eyes flashing red in the moonlight. He walked as quickly as he could, not really knowing where he was supposed to go. His only guess were the gates leading out of Konoha. "Sakura-chan, you stay with Hinata-chan. Kiba and I will take care of everything. Where is Sasuke going?"

"Naruto, I want to help! If it comes down to the two of you fighting, I can-"

"No. I don't want you to have to see us fight. Just stay with Hinata-chan."

The pink haired girl swallowed around the lump in her throat. "...he's somewhere past the gates. I'm not sure where. Please bring him back, Naruto!"

"Great! Akamaru can track him!" Kiba said excitedly, and Akamaru yipped in agreement. The two boys started at a run, leaving the two girls behind. They ran though Konoha, passed food carts, and dimly lit houses. A couple feet away, standing at the gates, were four figures.

"Yo." Shikamaru said, holding his hand up in greeting as the two boys came to a stop. Chouji nodded at Naruto, a bag of chips in his hand. "So we're going to get Sasuke again, eh? This time will be a piece of cake."

"I would also like to come in case you need help." Lee said, saluting Naruto with one hand. Neji just gave a brief nod next to him, the Byakugan searching the immediate area. "Neji says Sasuke is not far ahead. He is alone, which is good for us. There is no one escorting him this time."

"You guys seriously want to do this again? But you don't even like him." The blond blinked, in awe at the things his friends would do for him.

"We'll catch up to him quickly." Neji said, nodding his head towards the outer parts of the gates. "We shouldn't be gone long. I'm guessing it'll be by morning, if you can convince him to stay this time."

"I'll convince him if I have to break his legs." Naruto growled, sorely reminded of the last time he said that. Sasuke had left him unconscious at the Valley of the End. The six boys shared a look, before Naruto nodded imperceptibly and they took off through the woods. They jumped from branch to branch, and Naruto could feel the breeze through his thin, cotton pajamas. It seemed like he was the only one that wasn't readily dressed for battle.

"He's not that far ahead now." Kiba said, his nose twitching as he picked up Sasuke's scent. The group picked up their pace, letting Naruto lead in fear of the blond biting their heads off. He hadn't even bothered to change into proper clothes for a mission like this. "Just a couple more feet, guys."

Naruto jumped down from the trees, his feet hitting the ground hard, and took off at a sprint. The other's followed above, keeping track of his movements from afar. They would interfere with Sasuke and his fight if worse came to worse, and the blond was left incapacitated.

Finally, a dark figure came into view, the Uchiha fan printed on its back.

"Sasuke!" Naruto roared, his voice echoing off the trees as the other five of his team stopped on the branches above his head. The Uchiha stopped walking abruptly, and tilted his head until Naruto could see one dark eye. The blond came to a screeching halt a few feet away, and took in a heaving breath. "Are you leaving again, you bastard?! Itachi's dead! You have no reason to run away now!" The blond clenched his hands, his nails digging painfully into his palms.

Sasuke turned his head away and kept his back to the blond boy. But at his sides were clenched fists; the only sign that Naruto's biting words had affected him.

"You've been home for two months, Sasuke! There's no way I'm letting you leave again!" The blond went to grab a kunai from his holster, stopping mid-movement when he realized he didn't have any weapons on him. He had been in such a hurry to find the other boy that he hadn't grabbed anything but his shoes.

"Naruto, you dumbass! You forgot your weapons!" Kiba's loud voice came down from the trees, and three kunai whizzed through the leaves and landed at his feet. "Next time, think before you just leave!" The brunet grit his teeth at the blond standing below them, hoping Sasuke was smart and listened to him.

"Hn. Loser. Always rushing into things recklessly." In a mere second, Sasuke had disappeared from his spot, and appeared right behind the blond, a kunai positioned at his throat. Naruto felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. "I have no intention of fighting you this time. Just let me go."

"I can't." The blond said, his voice barely above a whisper. Sasuke dropped his arm, and took a step back from the blond, putting his kunai back in its holster. For a moment neither boy said anything, with just the breeze blowing between them. Finally, Naruto turned around so he could look Sasuke in the eyes. "I can't just let you go, teme. I promised Sakura that I'd bring you back, and I sure as hell plan on keeping that promise."

Something broke in Sasuke's eyes, cracking the perfect indifference that was his mask. He clenched his teeth in a fierce grimace, and turned his head away.

"I'm not going back with you. I don't belong there." Sasuke's voice was quiet; so quiet that Naruto had to lean forward so he could hear what the other boy was saying. "You've created some sort of bond with everybody and I just feel like I'm intruding. And it's not like anybody actually wants me there."

"I want you there!" The blond protested, his voice clipped with his irritation.

"I have no reason to stay!" The dark haired boy yelled, his voice bouncing off the trees and echoing back to him. Then, very quietly, he added, "Not anymore, at least." Sasuke rhythmically clenched his fists at his sides, and tried to look at everything else but the blond in front of him. "It's like you moved on and I'm just stuck in the past trying to catch up. It's frustrating."

"What? So now whenever something frustrates you, you're just gonna leave?" Naruto asked incredulously, shoving at the other teen's shoulders. He took a step closer, fire flashing in his blue eyes. "If I gave up every time something frustrated me, I wouldn't be here trying to get you to stay. Hell, all you've ever done is frustrate me." The blond searched the other boy's eyes, trying to find any sign that he had changed his mind about leaving. "You're making a mistake, Sasuke. If you leave now, who's to say what you'll lose when you're gone. Something you can't get back."

"I've already lost two important things to me. What else is there to lose?" Sasuke let his eyes sweep over the blond, before he turned around and started to walk away again. Naruto stayed rooted to the spot, Sasuke's words poking holes in his anger and deflating it like a hot air balloon.

"What if there's something to gain?" The blond said suddenly, desperate for the other boy to understand him. Sasuke turned his head again and watched him closely with a contemplative frown. "You said that you had no reason to stay. Well, what if I _gave_ you a reason? Would you stay?"

"Is it a good enough reason?" The Uchiha asked, turning fully to face the blond.

"Um..." _God, I hope so. 'Cause if I tell him and it all backfires, how the hell am I supposed to cope?_

"I don't think 'um' is a good enough reason." Sasuke smirked.

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled, his cheeks coloring. He took a few determined steps forward, stopping at the other boy's side, and put his mouth close to the teen's ear. His hand went to the Uchiha's shoulder, and he cleared his throat nervously. "If you stay, I promise you won't regret it."

"And why's that, dobe?"

"Because I-" _Dammit, man, just say it._

_"_You what?"

Naruto tightened his fingers briefly, and lifted his head to meet Sasuke's eyes. His mouth moved on its own, and the words flowed out so smoothly it was like he'd said them before. The other boy looked down at him confusedly, like he hadn't heard what the blond had said.

_Dammit! _"I love you, you jackass!" He yelled. Almost immediately he slapped a hand over his mouth, because he hadn't meant to say it so loud. A second later, directly behind them, Kiba came crashing down through the trees.

"I knew it!" The brunet yelled, pointing his finger accusingly at the blond. "I knew, but _no_! No one would believe me! There was no way Naruto could _love_ Sasuke. They were just _friends._"

"Kiba-" Naruto sighed, trying to calm his friend down.

"And here I thought I knew you." Kiba huffed.

"Do you really love me?" Sasuke asked, cutting into their conversation. Naruto looked up at him, searching his eyes for a moment before nodding slowly. Sasuke's face was blank for a while, like he was trying to process everything. "And that's your reason to convince me to stay?"

Naruto just nodded again.

"So are you gonna stay or not?" Shikamaru asked, as he lazily jumped down from his hiding spot. The other three followed him down, waiting for the Uchiha's answer. Naruto watched Sasuke expectantly, and after a while the silence got to him and he turned his head to talk to Kiba. The next moment he found his mouth otherwise occupied by Sasuke's lips.

"Should we take that as his answer?" Neji asked, turning his head away from the scene in front of him. After a "yes" from Shikamaru, the small group of boys walked away, leaving Sasuke and Naruto to work out the little details. "Hn. At least we know Sasuke won't be leaving for a long time. Let's just hope they make it back before dawn."

_Owari_

3


	19. Splash

Drabble Nineteen

Drabble Nineteen

Title: Splash

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me. .

Summary: When the heat of the day isn't the only thing you feel. NaruSasu

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was the middle of summer, nearly ninety-eight degrees, not as cool in the shade. Naruto felt his fingers twitch as a bead of sweat rolled down his back, and he pulled on his dark shirt irritably. His sweat made the mesh covering stick to his belly.

_Damn heat,_ Naruto thought, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. His eyes drifted over to Sasuke, and a frown made its way onto the blond's face. His teammate was dressed in much darker colors-black shorts, dark blue shirt-and his cheeks were flushed red. Naruto figured the dark hair only made it worse.

The ground was dried and cracked from the heat, having no rain or moisture for two weeks straight. The trees were starting to wilt.

"Oi, teme," Naruto called, licking his lips. "Can we stop now? It's too fucking hot to spar." The blond collapsed onto the ground, dry dirt rising up around him. He wiped his face off with his shirt, as the sound of sandals on packed dirt made him look up. Sasuke looked just as hot-if not more-as he felt.

"What do you suggest we do, then?" The dark haired boy asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He could feel little beads of sweat rolling down the back of his neck.

"I don't know about you, but I want to go swimming." The blond grinned, hauling himself off the ground. He dusted off the back of his pants, then walked off in the direction of the dock, already tugging off his shirt. It felt so much better when the mesh wasn't sticking to him.

A minute later, Sasuke was walking next to him, hands shoved into the pockets of his shorts. The Uchiha was walking with a slight limp, although you wouldn't notice it unless you were actually looking for it.

"Ass hurt?" Naruto asked, turning to the other boy and grinning wickedly. Oh, he _knew_ his teammate's ass hurt. After all, Naruto had been the mastermind behind it. Sasuke just scowled at him, keeping his thoughts locked inside his head. "Come on, you know you loved it. Those sounds you were making is proof of that."

The Uchiha tried to hide his horrified blush, but couldn't quite succeed. Damn Naruto for making fun of something he couldn't exactly control.

"Don't give me that look! _You_ were the one thrashing around, you know." The blond tried to hide his smirk as he replayed the sounds the dark haired boy had been making the night before. They were breathy pants of his name, on the verge of sounding like the teen was whining. "'Oh, God, Naruto! I can't—oh, _fuck, harder!_'" The blond couldn't contain his laughter, and it bubbled up into his throat once he saw the mortified look on his friend's face.

"You're a riot." Sasuke hissed, trying to will the blush taking over his face away. He had started to replay the night before in his head, and it only embarrassed him more.

"Don't worry, Sasuke_-chan_," the blond boy teased gently, "I won't tell anyone." He wrapped his arm around Sasuke's waist-_Damn those three inches!_-and kissed the blushing boy on a very soft cheek. "But, hey, I thought it was kind've sexy."

Sasuke smirked smugly despite his irritation, "Aren't I always?"

"This is true." The blond murmured, standing on his toes to kiss the other boy. He cursed the three inched Sasuke had on him. "Too hot. Let's get to the dock before I melt." Naruto flashed him a toothy grin, and grabbed a hold of his wrist. "Maybe you can make those sexy noises again, ne?"

"Hn. I'll think about it." The Uchiha smirked, letting Naruto tug him forward. He forgot to be embarrassed.

_Owari_

1


	20. Sweet Charade

Drabble Twenty

Drabble Twenty

Title: Sweet Charade

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me. I make no profit off this.

Summary: Naruto decides he's had enough of Sasuke's fangirls. NaruSasu

A/N: 'Tis be another NaruSasu. I know, I know, you're sick of them, ne? You could always just skip over the ones you don't want to read, or something. At any rate, drop me some love! Ja!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A blue eye twitched as a pack of girls surrounded his dark haired best friend, cooing and asking him for a date. Sasuke stood as still as death, his eyes betraying nothing as he stared at the small group of drooling fangirls. None of them seemed to notice the tick forming on the teen's forehead.

Naruto grit his teeth and suppressed a growl as one of the girls latched onto his Sasuke's arm. The blond decided to leave before his temper got the better of him.

_Every. Single. Day!_ Naruto fairly snarled, clenching his hands at his sides, fingernails digging into his palms. The blond angrily brushed past the people in the streets, sending an icy glare to anyone that dared to scowl at him. _Damn, shitty fangirls trying to latch themselves onto __**my**__ Sasuke! I'll kill them all, I swear to God!_

The whiskered boy ducked into a dank alleyway and leaned up against the wall, fingers gently massaging his temples. He hated those fangirls, hanging all over _his_ Sasuke, cooing at him and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. _Damn girls,_ Naruto thought savagely, as he slid down against the wall, willing the blood in his face to go away. He was too riled up for his own good. Those girls only did that because they liked Sasuke, just like he did. So, in a way, they were almost alike.

The blond pulled himself up the wall, and went back out into the crowd of familiar villagers. He kept his head bowed this time, so nobody could see the hurt that was clearly there.

_All those girls are lucky. They're free to hang all over him whenever they want to. _Naruto stopped in his tracks, one leg sticking out in front of him. _Hey, I can use my sexy no jutsu! _The blond brought his fingers to his lips, and drummed them on the soft tuft of skin. _Ah, dammit, I don't wanna dress like a girl!_

A pair of dark eyes flashed in his mind, and Naruto bit back a groan when he realized there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for Sasuke.

_XxX_

He'd stolen random stuff from nearby clotheslines-a black skirt, form-fitting blouse-and was standing in front of the mirror in his sexy no jutsu. It took more chakra to do, but he'd managed to change his eye and hair color to brown. The whisker marks were harder to get rid of, so he was forced to buy concealer at the local grocery store.

He was satisfied with his appearance, and confident that Sasuke wouldn't know who he was. Checking himself over once more, the blond-now brunette-pulled on his sandals and headed for the door. He left his apartment without a second thought.

_XxX_

He heard their voices first, loud and grating on his eardrums. He pasted a gentle smile on his face-he'd seen Sakura do it enough times to remember it- and strolled into view. The girls kept talking all at once, not paying attention to him. But the minute he looked towards them, black eyes locked on his and made him stop dead.

"I've been waiting for you." Sasuke said calmly, fighting his way through the group of girls to the blond-now brunette's-side. He put a hand on the girl Naruto's hip, and placed a small kiss on a very pink cheek. "Let's go somewhere quieter, ne?" The dark haired took her hand, and then walked off towards some place in Sasuke's mind.

_Oh, shit, this wasn't supposed to happen! _Naruto panicked, although he was glad he got his Sasuke away from those damn vipers.

"Arigatou." Sasuke said, turning to give girl Naruto a small, strained smile. He dropped her hand but held her eyes as they ducked into the same alley Naruto had been in earlier. "I was practically going crazy back there."

"Yes." Naruto said in a small voice, turning his head to the side to hide his blush. _Shit, I hope I can hold the jutsu for a little longer. It'd be embarrassing to change back now._

There were fingers on his chin, and suddenly he was staring into dark eyes.

"How can I ever repay you?" Sasuke asked, fingers moving down Naruto's neck, coming to rest on his shoulder. He felt himself flush and nearly lost the jutsu. "Would a date suffice? Or do you want something else?"

"J-Just a kiss would be fine. If you don't mind." Naruto was kicking his own ass as those dark eyes focused on his lips, and prayed to God he could hold on long enough to get through the inevitable lip-lock. He was starting to sweat.

"I guess I could give you that." The Uchiha said in an odd voice, slowly leaning forward until his breath was ghosting over Naruto's lips. He swallowed convulsively and almost lost the jutsu again as those warm lips sealed over his own.

It was chaste, just a gentle kiss, and soon Sasuke had pulled away. A few minutes ticked by with Naruto trying to reel himself back in and come back to the world. As soon as he opened his eyes, though, he was suddenly grabbing fistfuls of Sasuke's hair and kissing him like there was no tomorrow. He had reversed their positions, with the taller boy pressed up against the brick wall, and somehow the jutsu stayed in place.

After what seemed like forever, Naruto finally pulled away, eyes glazed over. Sasuke was nearly panting, his eyes glassy and unfocused as he tried to stop the world from spinning. Very shakily, he wrapped his arms around girl Naruto and buried his face in her blouse.

"I never thought you were one for cross dressing, dobe." Sasuke smirked, his voice muffled in Naruto's shoulder. With a soft gasp and a pop, the Uchiha was holding onto a much-preferred lean body that was breathing heavily.

"When did you figure it out?" Naruto asked, as he lifted his arms to push the dark haired boy away. There was a dark blush staining his cheeks, and he found that he couldn't lift his eyes.

"Honestly? The whole time."

"Then why did you…?"

"Kiss you? I've wanted to for a very long time. I just haven't had the opportunity." Sasuke smirked haughtily, and reached out for the blond's waist again.

"Fucking teme." The blond growled out, as he let himself be pulled into Sasuke's arms. It felt comfortable; it felt right. He couldn't imagine being anywhere else.

"You know," Sasuke smirked smugly, "my fangirls are probably gonna be looking for me."

"…Shut up, Sasuke."

_Owari_

2


	21. Tattoo

Drabble Twenty-one

Drabble Twenty-one

Title: Tattoo

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me. I own nothing mentioned here.

Summary: When you've finally found that one emotion that once eluded you. GaaNaru

A/N: And here is number twenty-one. Please review! I would be very grateful. Ja!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The kanji on his forehead read 'love', but he had yet to experience the petty emotion. Ever since he was little, he never really grasped this emotion, since his mother had died giving birth to him. There were no feelings of love for the uncle who had tried to kill him, under his own father's orders. He wasn't sure, either, if he could say he loved his siblings. Love had always eluded him.

He met Uzumaki Naruto during the chuunin exams, a blond boy with a fiery spirit that couldn't be contained. They had fought, and the puny blond from before had beaten him, seemingly doubling his strength while protecting the one he called 'Sakura-chan' and the Uchiha.

Gaara marveled at how strong this boy became from the petty, useless emotion called love. He even felt, for once, at ease with the world when he looked into those blue eyes.

Years later, Naruto had saved him from certain death as Shukkaku had been sucked out of him. He had been brought back by Chiyo, and the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes were the clouds and the blue sky. He heard Naruto's concerned voice, and for a minute thought his heart would stop again if he didn't reach out to touch him; make sure he was really there.

_Is this what they call love?_ Gaara thought, feeling his heart race in his chest and wondering if love was supposed to feel like that. Did his mother ever hold him before she died, and her heart raced? Did Temari ever feel that way about that boy in the leaf village? Did her heart race then?

Gaara didn't have the answers to these questions. He could live the rest of his life not knowing them; that was fine. But something inside of him wanted Naruto. He could feel it in the way his eyes always seemed to follow the happy blond-the way his heart clenched. He thought he loved this hyperactive blond boy-Uzumaki Naruto.

_XxX_

"Old hag." Naruto growled, as he entered the Hokage's office. He had been sparring with Kiba when Izumo and Kotetsu came to retrieve him, explaining that he had a mission. He was only slightly mollified. "So what's this mission you have for me?"

"The Kazekage is here for business. He requested you as an escort." The blond woman steepled her fingers and fixed him with a stern glare. She was kind've scary when she wanted to be. "Will you accept?"

Naruto swiveled around, and finally noticed the quiet red head sitting in the darkest corner of the room. His light green eyes were focused on something to the left of Tsunade's head, and Naruto could see a tiny bird fluttering just outside the window.

"Um, sure. Sounds like fun." Naruto shrugged, as he turned back to Tsunade. She was watching him with a smile playing around the edges of her mouth. "What're you smiling for, old hag?"

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing."

"Right." Blue eyes swiveled back to Gaara, who was now standing and waiting by the door. He still wouldn't look at him. "So, where do you wanna go?"

"For a walk." The red head answered, leaving the room before Naruto could ask where. The blond just shook his head as he followed the Kazekage from the room, and caught up with him on the steps. Gaara was eerily quiet, as usual, and didn't say much of anything for twenty minutes. Then finally, he spoke: "Do you…love someone, Naruto-kun?"

The blond blushed at the suffix and brought his eyes up the Gaara's face. "'Course I do. I love tons of people. I love Iruka-sensei, 'cause he's like a father to me. I don't love Sasuke-teme, but he's more or less like a brother. I lo-"

"-No, that's not what I meant." Gaara turned his green eyes on Naruto, and for a brief moment his stomach fluttered. "I mean, do you have any…" Gaara went through the words in his head, "…feelings for anybody?"

Naruto's face rivaled a tomato as he sputtered, "Um, yeah, I do. I love someone, I guess." The blond averted his eyes, staring at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"What does it feel like?" Gaara asked softly, wetting his lips with the tip of his tongue. His eyes were drifting to the other boy every few seconds and he was enjoying the flush crawling down his neck. "If you truly love someone, what does it feel like?"

"It's hard to explain, but it's like jumping into an ocean in the middle of summer. It's refreshing and, uh, really cool, I guess." Naruto shrugged helplessly, not able to find the right words. How could you explain something so unrefined? "It's endless thinking when you don't know what else to say. It's waking up in the mornings and throwing water on your face."

"It's your heart racing when you're standing still." Gaara told him, stopping in the shade of an overgrown oak tree.

"Do you love someone, Gaara?" The blond asked, shoving his hands into his pockets and rocking on the balls of his feet. He could hardly believe it, but Gaara had a soft side to him, even if it was buried underneath layers of pain.

"Yes." Gaara answered after a while, then started walking again. Naruto stared after him for a moment before catching up.

"You're not worried about your existence?" Naruto asked, careful not to touch on a nerve. Gaara had always been a rather touchy person.

"With them, I feel I am complete." The red head didn't turned to look at the blond, but he still saw the wiry, tanned arm reaching towards him. Two fingers hooked around his, promising so much in so little a gesture.

_Two pieces, one whole._

_Owari_

2


	22. Tears For You

Drabble Twenty-two

Drabble Twenty-two

Title: Tears For You

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing.

Summary: It's pouring rain, the air is thick with fog, and a dark figure sits alone on the roof of a house. Implied SasuNaru

A/N: Woo! Drabble twenty-two! Yay! Please review! Ja ne!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

He barely felt the rain anymore, it having soaked through his clothes to numb his skin. The shingles of the roof he sat on dug into his back, but that wasn't enough to make him leave. He was focused on the window just across the street, at the lithe figure moving about in the apartment. It was a foggy, wet night, but he could clearly see who the figure was.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered, his voice going unheard as little drops of rain clung to the tips of his bangs. It was risky doing this, he knew, because he was supposed to be an s-class missing nin. Had been for the last two years. But he couldn't bring himself to leave. The blond kept him rooted to that spot.

Naruto moved about inside his apartment, unaware of the dark eyes following him. He ate a steaming cup of ramen, brushed his teeth, and slipped underneath the crisp cotton of his blanket. In the dark, his brain finally came to a halting stop, and one single thought drifted into his head: _Will he ever come back?_

The blond rolled onto his side, blue eyes falling to the raindrops racing down his window. Then his eyes widened as they were skimming the roofs of nearby houses, noticing a strange shadow on the nearest one. He shot up in bed; nose and hands pressed against the window as his breath fogged it up. The shadow was gone now, but for a second, Naruto thought he saw…wait, no. It couldn't have been. There was no_ way_ that was…Sasuke.

Jumping from roof to roof, Sasuke quickly made his way out of Konoha. Once he was in the forest, sheltered from the rain, he stopped on a thin branch of a tree and sagged against the trunk. It may have been a mere second, but Naruto had _seen_ him.

"Dammit!" Sasuke hissed, clenching his fingers in his shirt, just above his heart. He absolutely refused to acknowledge there were tears running down his face, mingling with the rain.

There was no way he would _cry_ over Uzumaki Naruto. At least…not anymore.

_Owari_

1


	23. Underneath It All

Drabble Twenty-three

Drabble Twenty-three

Title: Underneath It All

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: Iruka's a little too curious about what's underneath Kakashi's mask. KakaIru

A/N: Yay! Number twenty-three! Nearly halfway there! Review! Ja ne!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It really bothered him, not being able to see Kakashi's face. It bothered him so much that he dreamt about it. Sometimes the aloof Jounin had a weird, deformed face-big lips, HUGE teeth-and sometimes he had no face at all. It got to the point where Iruka had to resort to little tricks. None of them worked, obviously, since he _still_ didn't know what was underneath Kakashi's mask.

Oh, but it got worse. Kakashi had started to act strange, much stranger than he already did. The silver haired man was, of all things, _flirting_ with him. Not that it really bothered him-Kakashi was a very attractive man. But it was a sudden change in his demeanor and Iruka was a little wary.

But it gave him an idea. An idea so unlike himself, he was sure Kakashi would never expect that he had an ulterior motive.

_XxX_

"That's the end of class for today. Don't forget to practice your jutsu when you get home." Iruka set his book down on the desk, and watched his students as they filed out of the classroom. He was extremely proud of his class this year; they were very talented for children so young.

As soon as the last student was gone, Iruka turned his back to the door, and straightened out the papers he had to correct. A few minutes later, a warm hand brushed the small of his back, and a rumbling baritone echoed in his ear.

"Iruka." Kakashi smiled, taking a step back from the other man, fingers gently brushing against his hip. The academy teacher turned his head, trying to make it look like Kakashi's fleeting touches didn't affect him-they really did. "I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight."

"You can actually cook?" Iruka asked before he could stop himself. Kakashi didn't seem all too fazed-he was still smiling, actually. "Sorry, I didn't mean-I'm sure you're a great cook." The Chuunin offered up an apologetic smile, and turned to face the other man fully. "Dinner tonight? But you sound so casual asking me out on a date."

"You caught me. Yes, I was planning on this being a date." Kakashi's smile faltered a bit, as the other man gave him a long, calculating look.

"What do you plan on making?" Iruka asked, watching as those broad shoulders visibly relaxed. _He really is an attractive man,_ he thought, forgetting that said attractive man was talking to him. Kakashi smirked knowingly as he waited for Iruka to come back. "Sorry," the Chuunin blushed, "what were you saying?"

"I said we're having a feast. As to the contents," Kakashi lightly poked the tip of his nose, "that information can wait until tonight."

"But-"

"I'll see you tonight at seven, Iruka. Ja." Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Iruka to stare dumbly at his vacated spot.

"Hm. Confident, isn't he?" The academy teacher smiled to himself as he went back to work.

_XxX_

God, he was nervous. Why was he so nervous? This was just a date with a fellow Jounin. Sure, he was abnormally attractive-with just his mask on-and his voice sounded so sexy. And there was _no way_ he was actually thinking about this.

_Get a hold of yourself; _Iruka chided, pinching the inside of his elbow. The streets of Konoha were darkened, save for the street lamps. Iruka felt odd out of his vest, opting to wear a nice button up shirt and black dress pants. _If this date goes well, then maybe I'll get a chance to see his face._ The Chuunin stopped in front of a large apartment complex, in which Kakashi lived, and took two flights of stairs to get to the man's apartment. His apartment was towards the end of the hallway.

Iruka stopped in front of the door, then raised his hand and knocked. Not a few minutes later Kakashi answered the door, dressed in all black and looking absolutely magnificent. Iruka found that he couldn't tear his eyes away.

Kakashi was dressed in a soft-looking black sweater, with a pair of jeans and his mask. His silver hair fell over his Sharingan eye without his hitai-ate in place.

"Iruka." Kakashi said, stepping aside to let the other man in. The Chuunin smiled at him as he stepped inside the small apartment, eyeing the table laden with pots and plates. The Jounin was wearing an eye patch, covering the eyes that his hitai-ate usually did. "I hope you like teriyaki fried fish. I actually got the recipe from Sasuke. He's a better cook than I'll ever hope to be."

"You know from experience?" Iruka said, as he towed off his sandals. Kakashi closed the door behind them and lead the other man into the kitchen. The whole apartment smelled like teriyaki fried fish, jasmine rice, and whatever dessert Kakashi had placed out on the table.

"Yes. He treated Team 7 to a home made meal when he and Naruto became Chuunin." The silver haired man pulled out Iruka's chair for him, then pushed it back in once he was seated. "I liked it so much that I had to ask."

"Ah." Iruka nodded, as he placed a napkin over his lap. Kakashi made his way to the other side of the table and sat down. Things were quiet as they put food on their plates. Iruka tasted the fish first. It was, well, delicious.

"Do you like it?" Kakashi asked, worried at the other man's silence. Only a few minutes had passed since Iruka had taken a bite of the fish, and the silence was bothering him. "It's not too dry, is it? I made sure to-"

"-It's fine, Kakashi. It's, uh, very delicious. Not dry at all." Iruka took another bite of the fish just to prove he liked it, and blushed when the silver haired man smiled at him. _He really is attractive. God, I wonder what he thinks of me._ He was suddenly self-conscious as he tried some of the jasmine rice. Even that was delicious.

"So how's Naruto doing? I haven't seen him for weeks." Kakashi ate slowly, trying to drink in the moment. He was surprised when Iruka had said yes to their date, because the Chuunin hadn't shown any interest in him before this. Or he did and Kakashi just didn't notice.

"I hardly see him anymore. He's always off with Sakura or Sasuke." At the mention of the Uchiha's name, the silver haired man started to snicker behind his hand. "What?"

"It's nothing. It's just; Sasuke and Naruto have been so inseparable since he came back. Imagine how jealous Sakura must be." The Jounin took a drink of his green tea, his eye still twinkling with amusement. Iruka didn't see how that was funny, but it was probably something Kakashi had picked up on before him. "Don't you see, Iruka? The two of them are something of an item."

"You think?" Iruka blinked, thinking back to instances he may have missed. Sure, the two were close, but Iruka didn't think they were _that _close.

"Who knows?" But you have to admit, it is kind've suspicious." Kakashi winked as he took another drink of his green tea, then took a bite of his fish. Iruka had a lot to think about.

_XxX_

An hour later, Iruka found himself at his front door, with Kakashi standing calmly in front of him. It was darker now, and the only illumination was Iruka's porch light.

"I had a great time." Iruka said, smiling slightly at the other man. Kakashi nodded in agreement, and took an imperceptible step forward. "We should do it again sometime." The Jounin took another step forward, his one visible eye staring straight into Iruka's.

"Can I kiss you?" That baritone rumbled pleasantly in Iruka's ears, and he nodded without having to think about it. Kakashi placed a hand on the Chuunin's cheek, and pulled his mask down with the other.

Iruka traced the other man's jaw as he leaned forward, and breathed in sharply when those mysterious lips closed over his own. They moved together slowly, just open mouthed kisses that made everything warmer.

"How about, for the next date, I cook for you?" Iruka smiled softly, as Kakashi pulled his mask back up, and took a step off the other man's porch.

"I would like that."

"Yeah." Iruka leaned back against his door, and watched the other man walk away. "Good night, Kakashi."

"Good night, Iruka." The silver haired man waved over his shoulder, and the Chuunin felt the corners of his mouth quirk. Kakashi had disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Iruka let himself into the apartment, and leaned his back against the door once he had closed it. He touched his lips with the tips of his fingers and smiled widely.

He had been right; Kakashi was even more attractive with his mask off. _And _he was a phenomenal kisser.

_Owari_

2


	24. What's In A Smile

Drabble Twenty-four

Title: What's In A Smile

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me.

Summary: Sasuke's always been an observant person and Naruto gives his emotions away too easily. SasuNaru

A/N: Woot! Drabble twenty-four people, and it is another SasuNaru. Eh...Woot! Mmkay. So, review, tell me what you thought, and I'll sell you cookies. Ja ne, minna-san!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sasuke was a master when it came to reading other people's emotions and facial expressions. He'd learned that during the Chuunin exams, when Izumo and Kotetsu had stopped them just before the written exam. He'd found out later that Sakura felt inferior to her teammates, having been dubbed 'worse than Naruto' by Sasuke himself. The Uchiha hadn't meant anything by it, really. At least, not to hurt her feelings. He just thought she needed to work harder on her ninjutsu and such. Of course, she didn't need any work now; she was at a higher level than he was, dammit. It was like their positions had reversed.

But that wasn't the case now. No, this had nothing to do with Sakura. At least, he didn't think so. Since Sasuke was as observant as he was, he had caught on to Naruto's sudden change in mood after they learned of another attack on a Jinchuuriki. The dark haired boy didn't have to guess much to know what was bothering his best friend: Kyuubi.

After a day of extensive training, the Uchiha dragged the blond boy to Ichiraku, offering to treat him to as many bowls of ramen as he wanted. Naruto tried to paste a grin over his fear, but Sasuke saw it clearly, lurking in the very depths of those bright blue eyes. He didn't say anything, of course, in case the blond wigged out on him and decided to leave. Naruto tended to do that sometimes, when their conversations made him too uncomfortable or wondered into uncharted territory.

"Thanks, Sasuke!" Naruto chirped, as he slurped up the noodles noisily, much to the chagrin of the boy next to him. The Uchiha wasn't fond of ramen, but he found himself enjoying it most of the time. He suspected it was just because of whom he was eating it with. "You're being extra nice today, bastard. Taking some non-bastard pills?" The blond grinned, not able to hold back his laughter at the look on his teammate's face.

Sasuke glared at him, telling himself that he really didn't want to reach over and rip the blond a new asshole. He had a temper, and the blond moron knew what buttons to push and when.

"No," Sasuke scowled, narrowing his eyes at the other boy, who was snickering into his hand. Honestly, he really _didn't_ want to rip the boy a new asshole. "I'm only acting nice because you're in a bad mood."

"Bad mood?" Naruto blinked, his chopsticks halfway to his mouth. The blond's eyes narrowed, a sure sign he was getting uncomfortable with the conversation. "What the hell are you talking about? I'm in a perfectly good mood today. I think you're just seeing things or something."

"Others may not notice it, but I do. You're worried about Kyuubi." Sasuke said this in a soft whisper, low enough so that only the blond could hear him. He knew Naruto was likely to just walk away, but this was one problem that Sasuke wasn't just going to let go. "The Jinchuuriki that was attacked...you think the Akatsuki's coming for you next."

The blond smiled, totally fake, "I don't know where you got that idea from. I'm not worried, so just forget about the Jinchuuriki and eat your damn ramen." Naruto avoided his gaze as he slurped up more ramen, and Sasuke was surprised. He was glad the blond hadn't gotten up and walked away.

"You know I'm right, moron. Just accept that." Naruto continued to eat his ramen like Sasuke hadn't said anything, and the Uchiha was finding it increasingly harder to keep his temper in check. Why couldn't the blond boy see that he was just worried? "You always do this. I try to talk to you about something serious and you just shut down. Is it so hard to just say 'I'm, scared' or 'I'm really worried about Kyuubi'?"

"It's because I'm not." The blond hissed, slamming his chopsticks down on the counter. He sat there for a minute, fuming, until he gave up and slid off the stool. He brushed angrily passed Sasuke, who had also jumped off his stool to follow him. "I don't know why everyone is so worried about me. I can take care of myself."

"Don't you think we know that? We worry because we care." Sasuke tried to tell him, grabbing his elbow and making him stop. The Uchiha stared at him for a minute, dark eyes searching the other boy's face for any sign that he understood. "You're important to everybody. We worry because of that."

"So I'm important to you?" Naruto snorted, yanking his arm out of the other boy's hold. He started walking again, not really knowing where he was going. He just wanted to get away from Sasuke and his stupid, annoying questions.

"Of course you are, moron." Sasuke grabbed his arm again, and spun the blond around on the spot. Blue eyes widened as Naruto suddenly found his mouth too occupied for scathing remarks.

Sasuke kissed him softly, feeling wetness brush his lips and cheeks. It took him a moment to realize that Naruto was crying. He had grabbed a hold of Sasuke's shirt with both hands, and was using it to staunch the flow of tears.

"I'm…worried, Sasuke." The blond choked out, feeling the other boy's arms wrap around his waist. The Uchiha rubbed his back gently, trying to calm his friend down.

"Don't worry." Sasuke told him. "I'll protect you."

When Naruto smiled, it was the first genuine smile he'd seen in a long time.

_Owari_

2


	25. Who Knew

Drabble Twenty-five

Drabble Twenty-five

Title: Who Knew

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me. Masashi Kishimoto is the soul owner. Also, the song 'Who Knew' belongs to Pink, not me. Arigatou!

Summary: Naruto traces back the years, wondering why he didn't see Sasuke's defection from a mile away. No Pairing

A/N: Yes, this little doozey has no pairing. Weird, I know. Well, in this, we're only delving into Naruto-kun's mind to see his thoughts on Sasuke defecting. So this is serious. It's a sad time for our favorite hyperactive blond. Please review! Ja!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

If someone said three years from now

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

'_Cause they're all wrong_

_I know better, 'cause you said forever_

_And ever _

_Who knew?_

"_Who Knew" – Pink_

They wouldn't have known it back at the academy, but their teammate was going to leave them. Only did they realize it that it was too late. He couldn't be pulled from the darkness; couldn't be saved. And Naruto wondered why he hadn't seen it beforehand. Sasuke had a different path than them; that much was clear now. He had to avenge his family at any cost, even if it was his own life.

Naruto could understand Sasuke's feelings. Itachi, the bastard, had killed his own family, just to 'test his skills'. But did he have to leave like that? Wanting to kill him and nearly succeeding. The Uchiha had said that Naruto was his closest friend, and that was why he had to die.

If someone told him a week earlier that Sasuke was going to leave, he wouldn't have believed it. Sasuke was his best friend; there was no way he was going to leave. They still had to fight each other and see who was the better ninja. They just couldn't leave it like Sasuke had. And it really wasn't that fair of a fight. Naruto was nearly out of chakra from Kimimaro, and the other Sound four. He may have borrowed some of Kyuubi's powers, but Sasuke seemed to be super charged from whatever the hell Orochimaru had done to him. The black marks over his skin had blended together, making it a sickly shade of gray. And the other boy had _wings_ shaped like _hands._

He wholly blamed Itachi for his teammate's defection. If the elder Uchiha hadn't went and massacred his own clan, then Sasuke would probably still be here with them, unless the dark haired boy was always destined to be messed up. He'd heard from Kakashi-and other reliable sources-that Sasuke's father had been rough on him and Itachi. Who's to say Sasuke would've ended up any better, if not for his father?

Naruto tried to forget about everything for a while. It didn't work, because he still didn't understand. He thought he knew Sasuke so well, and the dark haired boy turned out to be different.

Who knew?

_Owari_

1


	26. Ribbons

Drabble Twenty-six

Drabble Twenty-six

Title: Ribbons

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Also, the summary is a line taken out of the song 'Our Lawyer Made Us Change The Name Of This Song So We Wouldn't Get Sued' by Fall Out Boy. I don't own that either.

Summary: The ribbon on his wrist says do not open before Christmas. ShikaCho

A/N: As you can see, I took out the title that is usually below the line. It looked really weird just sitting there, and I got tired of typing it twice. /rolls eyes/ Review! Ja!

P.S. I know it's not Christmas anymore, but bear with me, folks. I got it out reeeally late. Arigatou!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chouji pulled the red ribbon from its spool, and wrapped the shiny strip around his wrist, using his teeth and his other hand to tie it into a fluffy bow. He had attached a tag to his chest, with Shikamaru's name on it, surrounded by little, purple squiggles. On the back of the tag read the words: 'Do not open before Christmas!'

Since he hadn't exactly gotten the other boy a Christmas present, he thought giving himself would be the best thing. Granted, Shikamaru would probably just stare at him, but it was the thought that counted, right? Besides, there was no way the other ninja could resist this little surprise. Offering yourself to your best friend was a little weird, especially since said best friend didn't know you had a thing for him. But Chouji had always liked surprises, and hoped Shikamaru liked him enough to accept his 'gift'.

Chouji set the ribbon down on the dresser, and looked at himself in the mirror. He had wrapped the ribbon around his whole body, only leaving his head uncovered so he could see. He had gone soft on his legs and arms, opting to be able to move instead of staying still like a statue. He wouldn't be able to make it to Shikamaru's house bunny hopping all the way there. He'd get too tired too fast.

Chouji pushed his feet into his boots, not having the use of his arms, and reached over to open his bedroom door. Making his way down the stairs was tricky, keeping his eyes on the steps so he wouldn't trip. His legs weren't bound that tightly-he wanted to move, after all-so he could still walk, to some degree. He was at the foot of the stairs in no time, and pulling the front door open.

"Chouji, is that you?" His mother's voice resonated from inside the kitchen. He heard footsteps coming his way and hurried to get out the front door. He was just closing it when she turned the corner, and he saw her confused gaze through the tiny crack.

"I'm going to Shikamaru's, mom. I'll be back soon." The chubby boy closed the door with a gentle click, and stepped out onto his porch. Pure, white snow blanketed the sidewalks, and clusters of little kids ran through the yards, throwing snowballs and making snow angels. Chouji smiled at them all as he made his way down the street, nothing on his mind but his best friend and the ribbons he'd have to untie.

He was at the other boy's house in a few short minutes, and lifted his foot to kick the door, hoping Shikamaru answered. He didn't want Shikamaru's parents answering and thinking something weird was going on. And really, Chouji didn't think this was weird at all, wrapping himself in ribbon just so Shikamaru could unwrap him. Really, it was normal for a fifteen-year-old boy to do these kinds of things just to gain someone's affection.

After what seemed like forever-it was only three minutes, really-the door swung open, and Chouji was relieved to see Shikamaru on the other side. His best friend looked him up and down carefully; eyebrows furrowing as they stopped on the tag attached to the boy's chest. The pony tailed boy reached for the small slip of paper, and read the words written messily on the back.

"'Do not open before Christmas'?" Shikamaru eyed his best friend carefully, tracing the path of the ribbon with his eyes. "What's up with this, Chouji?"

The chubby boy found himself fighting off a slow blush as the other boy fingered the ribbons at his chest. "Well, can I come in first? I'll tell you inside." Shikamaru gave him one last stare before stepping aside to let him in, and waited patiently for his friend to hobble inside.

"Who's Christmas present are you supposed to be?" Shikamaru smirked, closing the door as soon as Chouji made it passed the threshold. He led the other boy down the hallway, and stopped in front of a sliding door, in which his room was right behind.

"This might sound weird, but I'm supposed to be _your_ Christmas present." Chouji smiled nervously at his best friend, who seemed to have tensed as soon as the words left the chubby boy's mouth. Chouji shuffled his feet as he waited for the other boy to come back to the world.

"_My_ Christmas present?" Shikamaru asked, dumbfounded. Once Chouji had made it inside the room, Shikamaru still had enough sense left to slide the door shut. He was still staring at the other boy, like the words in his head just refused to wrap around his brain. "_My_ Christmas present?" The pony tailed boy asked again, walking towards his bed and dropping heavily on top of it. It didn't take a genius to know what the real meaning underneath those words were, and Shikamaru wasn't sure he was ready to hear them.

"I didn't-I didn't have anything else to get you." Chouji explained, nervously pulling at the ribbon around his wrist. It's where all the ribbons connected with one big bow. "And I thought it was the perfect time to tell you that I, uh, liked you. You know?"

Shikamaru blinked rapidly as a rush of warmth made his skin tingle. He thought he wasn't ready to hear Chouji's confession, but it made him feel so warm and happy. The pony tailed boy stood up, and took the hand with the ribbon wrapped around its wrist. He fingered the fluffy bow with a single finger and held back a smile when his best friend blushed darkly.

"Do I really have to wait for Christmas?" Shikamaru asked, leaning forward conspiratorially as his breath warmed the other boy's cheek. Chouji stuttered as three fingers stroked the inside of his wrist, gently playing with the bow holding his ribbons together.

"Not if you don't want to." Chouji managed to say, swallowing thickly as Shikamaru seemed to get closer and closer every time he blinked his eyes. On the last blink, Shikamaru had leaned forward that last inch, and pressed his lips to the other boy's. He unraveled the ribbon with the tips of his fingers, and smirked against Chouji's lips when the other boy surged into him.

"Merry Christmas, Shikamaru."

"Merry Chris-mmmph."

_Owari_

2


	27. Painted Targets

Drabble Twenty-seven

Drabble Twenty-seven

Title: Painted Targets

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me.

Summary: Kakashi and Naruto have a little conversation about like and love. Hinted SasuNaru and KakaIru

A/N: Woot! Here's another chapter for you! Yay!

P.S. Has anyone watched the ending to the Gravitation anime? Totally lame, in my opinion. In all honesty, they could've made it end much better than that. This is coming from a crazy authoress who owns all the books. Jeez, volume twelve had a better ending. Ah…review! Ja ne, minna-san!

P.S.S. I apologize in advance for Kakashi's pervertedness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

He could not believe he was having this conversation with Kakashi, of all people. The man read porn all day, and he was talking like it was the most normal thing in the world. Frankly, Naruto was a little scared. There was no one around to stop the older man from talking. He was getting even more embarrassed every time the Jounin mentioned anything to do with like or love.

"And I told Iruka not too long ago." Kakashi was saying, smiling as he flipped a page in his precious, orange book. Naruto gaped at him, wondering what the hell his old sensei saw in such a perverted man. Granted, it was probably something that he himself couldn't see, but somehow Iruka did. "He's so cute, you know, when we're in bed at night and he leans over and kisses me."

"Gah! Enough! No more about Iruka!" Naruto slapped his hands over his ears, trying to block out any perverted things Kakashi might throw out at him. He had made a mistake meeting the silver haired man for ramen. All Kakashi wanted to do was talk about Iruka and his "feelings" for Sasuke. They weren't feelings, dammit!

"Don't be so shy." Kakashi said loudly, so Naruto could still hear him even with his hands covering his ears. The blond glared at him. "How do you expect to kiss Sasuke if you won't listen to what I'm telling you? Sooner or later you'll have to tell him."

"I don't secretly like him!" Naruto howled, slamming his fist on the counter. The plates rattled, and the man behind the counter backed away from the two men staring heatedly at each other. "I'm not telling Sasuke anything, you pervert! I might as well paint targets on my back and walk into enemy territory!"

Kakashi stroked his chin, like it didn't sound like a bad idea. "Well, maybe if you did, Sasuke would just jump you. That's always a possibility."

Naruto's jaw dropped, not believing the words coming from his sensei's mouth. Was the man that determined for he and Sasuke to be together? If that were the case, did Kakashi know something he didn't?

"I'm leaving." Naruto groaned, deciding he needed to have a talk with Sasuke and then Iruka about keeping Kakashi locked up somewhere. He was dangerous out in public, when you cared about keeping things to yourself. "I'll see you later, Kakashi-sensei. I've gotta find Sasuke-teme."

"Remember, Naruto, painted targets." The silver haired man snickered behind his hand as he turned another page in _Icha Icha Paradise_, and missed the glare the blond boy shot at him. He was definitely going to talk to Iruka about locking Kakashi up.

_Owari_

1


	28. Everything You Want

Drabble Twenty-eight

Drabble Twenty-eight

Title: Everything You Want

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: Sasuke gives Naruto some advice before he leaves Konoha again. One-sided NaruSasu

XxXxXxXxXxXx

It was like history was repeating itself, except Naruto had been the one to come to him instead of Sakura. The blond boy looked much like she had those years ago, tears staining his cheeks, his bottom lip trembling. Passersby wouldn't recognize him as Uzumaki Naruto, the boy who would become Hokage.

"You know," Sasuke drawled, turning his head to regard the smaller boy with narrowed eyes. "Sakura tried the same thing the first time I left. What makes you think it'll work this time?"

Naruto swallowed thickly because he knew Sasuke was right. If Sakura couldn't get him to stay the first time, what made him think he could make Sasuke stay the second time?

"And just like her, you want to confess that you're 'so in love with me'." The Uchiha snorted to himself, like it was some private joke, and turned dark eyes on his former teammate. "Let me give you a piece of very helpful advice. You can't have everything you want whenever you want it. You should keep that in mind when you think about becoming Hokage." Sasuke stared at him for a long moment, satisfied when Naruto broke eye contact and clenched his fists at his sides.

"Can't I?" The blond said quietly, as more tears made new tracks down his face. He wiped at them angrily with the back of his hand, and tried to look Sasuke in the eyes. "As long as I work at it, I will become Hokage. Just you watch, bastard. I'll become Hokage."

"But you can't make someone love you, moron." Sasuke's voice was laced with venom, meant to pierce straight through the blond's heart. Sasuke was glad he hit his mark as the blond clenched his fingers in his jacket, just above the steady beating of his heart. With the other boy so distracted, Sasuke turned on his heel, continuing on his way without annoying friends hindering his path. He could almost hear Naruto's heart breaking.

_Trust me, Naruto, it's better this way._

_Owari_

1


	29. Beg

Drabble Twenty-nine

Drabble Twenty-nine

Title: Beg

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Lyrics belong to Evans Blue. It's called "Beg", like the title.

Summary: When Sasuke left, Naruto was stuck being the only one with feelings, or so he thought. SasuNaruSasu

A/N: This is somewhat of a sequel (ha!) to the drabble before this. It was kind've random to just decide to do it that way, so…review! Ja!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"_And you left me so in love here_

_You left with so much hate, dear_

_Was I creating only chaos?_

_This world lives just fine without us_

_Won't you?"_

"_Beg" – Evans Blue_

"You what?" Naruto blinked, wondering if he was hearing things, wondering if Sasuke had really said, 'I love you'. It was too much to hope because the other boy had told him, specifically, that you couldn't make someone love you. The Uchiha had only been gone six months-what a change-and suddenly Sasuke loved him. "Wha…?" The blond ran a hand through his hair, trying to put the pieces of his fragmented brain back together. Did Sasuke really just say, 'I love you'?

"I said I love you." Sasuke muttered calmly, watching with some ounce of amusement as the blond boy gawked at him like a fish out of water. It was startling, he knew, because just six months ago Naruto had confessed his feelings for him-to some degree-and Sasuke hadn't acknowledged them. The blond had the right to beat the shit out of him if he saw fit. Sasuke sincerely hoped against it, though.

Naruto didn't know what to expect when he found Sasuke waiting outside his apartment, but it was like he had entered some sort of parallel universe. He knew he should've been angry, but he was in too much of a shock to recognize the pleasant bubbling in his stomach as anger.

"You…love me?" The blond murmured, his eyes growing too large for his face. That bubbling in his stomach shot to his brain and his arm reared back, swinging a well-aimed punch into the other boy's face. A muffled, undignified yelp came from Sasuke's mouth-although he was expecting it-and he slammed into the wall opposite Naruto's apartment. "You _bastard_! After what you said to me, I oughta kill you!" The blond yanked Sasuke up by his collar and slammed him up against the wall he had just smashed into.

"I deserve it, I know." Sasuke told him, wiping the blood off his lip with the back of his hand. Naruto's punches hurt like a bitch and the blond wasn't even done yet. Naruto seized Sasuke's collar in both of his fists, and shoved the taller boy against the wall again, pain shooting up and down his back.

"You were an ass! There was no way you could've let me down easier? _Fuck_ you! I should just let you go and walk away, like you did to me." The blond let go of his collar and took a few much needed breaths while Sasuke pried himself off the wall and rubbed his back. He thought the blond was angry enough to break every bone in his body.

"I'm sorry." The dark haired boy told him, reaching a hand out despite his better judgement. He cupped the blond's cheek in his palm, thumb brushing whisper-light over the whisker marks etched into his face. Naruto leaned into his touch, eyes closing to thin slits that still glared pure death at him.

"You damn well better be." Naruto murmured, placing his hand on top of Sasuke's and closing his eyes completely. The other boy's hand was soft against his skin, which sorely reminded him of the calluses on his own fingers. He'd have to remedy that later when he was alone.

With the blond's eyes still closed, Sasuke slid his hand to the back of the other boy's neck and pulled him forward. Naruto opened his eyes slowly; the blue hazy from the pleasant buzz Sasuke's hand was creating. He let himself be tugged forward, and closed his eyes again when Sasuke bent to kiss him. It was just a soft kiss, nothing more, and Sasuke had pulled away before the blond could respond.

The Uchiha placed his forehead against Naruto's, and for a minute just listened to the other boy's gentle breaths. "Do you forgive me?" Sasuke asked eventually, stroking the back of the blond's neck with the tips of his fingers. Naruto's eyes remained closed as he reached out to grasp the hand on his neck and pulled it down to his lips, pressing a kiss to every one of those fingers.

"Give me time, Sasuke." The blond said, pressing a final, last kiss on the other boy's palm. Sasuke nodded against his forehead, feeling that he deserved what he got. He was just thankful the blond wasn't angry enough to completely write him off.

Sasuke kissed him again, softly, just to prove to himself that Naruto didn't hate him. He gave the blond time to respond to the kiss, and felt a pleasant tingle in his lips when the other boy complied. He knew it would take time for Naruto to trust him again, but it was worth it if he could be with him like this forever.

_Owari_

1


	30. Icing On The Cake

Drabble Thirty

Drabble Thirty

Title: Icing On The Cake

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!

Summary: Shikamaru and Chouji attempt to make a cake for Ino's birthday, but end up getting distracted in the process. ShikaCho

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"The recipe says to add two eggs." Shikamaru said, reading off the index card between his fingers. Chouji cracked an egg on the rim of the bowl, and added the yolk to the flour in the bowl. "Once you add the other egg, mix the flour and stuff in the bowl."

"Why couldn't Sakura make the cake? I don't know how to cook. And the whole process is making me hungry." Chouji whined, cracking the other egg into the bowl, then picking up the spatula. He shoved it into the gooey mess and started to mix it. Ino's birthday was today, and Sakura had given the job to Shikamaru and Chouji by way of random drawings. The two boys had protested at first-"We can't cook!"-but eventually caved in when Sakura grabbed them by their ears and kicked them out of her house.

Shikamaru flipped through the index cards the pink haired girl had prepared for them, hardly able to read her hurried, messy scrawl. "This is so troublesome." He muttered, throwing the numbered index cards onto the counter. Chouji stopped mixing to pick one up and read the next set of directions. "I could be watching the clouds right now. Birthdays are so troublesome."

"I'm hungry." Chouji sighed, picking up his mixing again. He turned the bowl this way and that, mixing the goo until it didn't look like flour anymore. It was a pasty white that somehow reminded him of glue.

"At least we can eat what's left while it cooks." Shikamaru slumped against the counter, staring at the wall while he listened to the steady dripping of the faucet. Every other drip pounded into his head, making his eye twitch at the annoying rhythm.

Chouji poured the cake batter into the pan on the counter, then grabbed it and shoved it into the oven. Sakura had even given them directions on hot it should've been. "Now that it's done, we can eat the rest of the batter." The chubby boy grinned, pulling two spoons from the silverware drawer. He made his way back to the table, and handed Shikamaru one of the spoons. They ate the batter in silence until they couldn't scoop anymore out without using their fingers to get at the bottom of the bowl.

The pony tailed boy stared at the chocolate batter on his finger, then looked at Chouji, a sudden idea popping into his head. With glittering eyes, he smeared the batter on the other boy's cheek, in the shape of a comma, and dipped his finger into the bowl to get more.

A slick finger brushed across his eyebrow, leaving a trial of chocolate in its wake. Chouji pulled away with a triumphant grin and licked his finger. "Gotcha, Shikamaru." He laughed, dabbing his fingers into the bowl, then smearing more batter on his friend's face.

"Chouji…" Shikamaru said in a warning tone, wiping the batter off his eyebrow with the back of his hand. The chubby boy snickered behind his hand as his teammate dipped all five fingers into the bowl and smeared the mess down his face. There were five, long lines starting from Chouji's hairline, all the way down his eyelids, cheeks, and stopping just below his lips.

In a flash of green and brown, Chouji jumped from his chair and tackled Shikamaru to the ground, taking the bowl of cake batter down with them. It sent tiny droplets scattering over the floor, the cabinets, and whatever else was near it. The two boys scuffled around on the floor until Shikamaru came out the victor, moving to straddle the other boy's stomach and pinning his arms above his head.

"The batter compliments your hair." Shikamaru smirked, to his friend's dismay. Chouji licked the batter that was smeared down his lips, drawing the other boy's attention like a moth to a flame. He bent to lick up one of the chocolate trails, the one to the far right, and felt Chouji stiffen.

"What're you doing, Shikamaru?" Chouji asked shakily, still unable to move his arms. The other boy's tongue moved up his chin, over his cheek and eyelid until it reached his hair.

"Cleaning you up." The pony tailed boy said absently, licking up the second trail. This one also went up Chouji's chin, over his other cheek, eyelid, and finally stopping at his hair. Shikamaru licked up every trail of chocolate batter until the only one left was the middle one. He followed the trail with his eyes, up Chouji's chin, over his lips, and finally up the middle of his nose to stop at his hair. There was no chocolate on his lips, but the path was there and Shikamaru was deliberating on if he should do it or not.

"What are you waiting for? There's still some left." Chouji told the other boy. Shikamaru managed a tiny smirk as he bent over to lick up the last trail, stopping briefly to run his tongue between the crevice of his teammate's lips. He continued on his way up, until every trace of chocolate was gone.

When he pulled away, Chouji was watching him with a strange glint in his eyes. A hand found its way on the back of his neck, and Shikamaru felt himself being tugged forward until their lips crashed together. There was a pleasant tingling that shot through him when their lips moved together, sweet, slow, and addictive. When Chouji angled his head differently, the pony tailed boy let out a soft gasp, and found a tongue being shoved into his mouth.

The kiss lasted for a few short minutes, and when Shikamaru pulled away, it was hard to catch his breath. Chouji seemed to be in a similar state, but offered his best friend a crooked smile. Shikamaru's nose twitched, smelling something in the air that shouldn't have been there.

"Something's burning." He said, looking up at the counter, his stomach sinking. He jumped off of Chouji and rushed over to the oven, yanking it open and peeing inside. "Ah, damn, the cake burned." Shikamaru grabbed a hot pad from the counter and used it to pull the cake out. He set it on the counter, then turned and shut the oven off. "Sakura's gonna kill us, Chouji. We ruined Ino's cake."

"We warned her." The chubby boy came to stand next to him, staring into the pan at the burnt cake. He looked back at Shikamaru and grinned. "Since it's burnt _anyway_, you wanna eat it?"

"And make another one? It's too troublesome." The pony tailed boy grabbed a butter knife from a drawer, and opened the lid for the chocolate frosting. Another idea popped into his head, and he smirked as he dipped a finger into the frosting and reached over to smear it on his teammate's lips.

Chouji must've had the same idea because he didn't lick the frosting off immediately. Instead, he grabbed the back of Shikamaru's neck and let the other boy lick it off himself. They had enough time and another container of frosting to worry about later.

_Owari_

2


	31. Surprises

Drabble Thirty-one

Drabble Thirty-one

Title: Surprises

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!

Summary: A first date between an odd couple. LeeSaku

A/N: The descriptions about Sakura are not my own. Can't stand her –at least not until Shippuden. She kicks ass in Shippuden-But, I tried to get into Lee's head-in a sense-and this is what happened. Review, I guess.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Rock Lee was very nervous. More nervous than he'd been in a long time. When he went to ask Sakura for a date, he hadn't expected her to say yes. Over they years, she'd gotten nicer, but Lee didn't expect something like this. Sakura was so hung up on Sasuke that everyone thought she'd never give anyone else a chance. But here they were, on a date _together_ at a nice restaurant. Sakura was beautiful and Lee felt thankful to be able to see her like this, with her beautiful green eyes twinkling at him. Lee felt like a peasant in the face of her ethereal beauty, like she was some kind of princess from an exotic country.

"Lee?" Sakura's melodious voice broke into his thoughts, and Lee looked up to see her watching him with her head cocked to the side. She had her cup halfway to her lips, and looked like she had forgotten it was there. "Are you okay? You look a little pale."

"I am fine, Sakura-san." Lee managed a small smile as he lifted his menu up higher, to block her beautiful face from sight. He swallowed thickly and tried to concentrate on the list of food in front of him. Even though he saw the words, they didn't register in his mind. His thoughts kept trailing to the pink haired girl seated just across from him. "My, there is so much to choose from." Lee said, trying to strike up a conversation. Until now, they had stayed quiet except for when the waitress came around.

"Yeah, there is." Sakura nodded her head, although Lee couldn't see it from behind his menu. She didn't know when, didn't know how or why, but she had started to like him. When she was still a Genin, she clearly remembered being freaked out by his bushy eyebrows. He was all around weird, and she wanted his affections just about as much as she wanted Naruto's. Granted, the blond boy had moved on from her-he finally figured out that Hinata liked him-and Lee was just as nice as he was then. He treated her to occasional lunches, commending her for her medical skills and telling her stories about Gai-sensei. He really was very sweet, and Sakura found herself wondering more and more often how it would feel to actually _be_ with him. Sasuke was just a thing of the past now, just a stupid, childhood crush. She had someone better for her right here.

The waitress came and took down their orders. She smiled at them, commented how cute a couple they were, then went on her way. Lee tried not to blush when he met Sakura's eyes but failed miserably.

"She's right, you know." Sakura smiled, reaching over to pull one of Lee's hands away from his face. She lay them over the table, intertwining their fingers across the tablecloth. Lee's blush had gotten darker in a span of a few seconds, and Sakura giggled softly.

He was so cute when he blushed.

_Owari_

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

A/N: That was the end of drabble thirty-one. There's a little less than half left. See, I plan all the chapters out ahead of time, then I get to writing them. So…drop me a line. Reviews are my life's blood, yeah?

1


	32. Between You And Me

Drabble Thirty-two

Drabble Thirty-two

Title: Between You And Me

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei! I no own!!

Summary: Just a little walk through Konoha with an important person. KibaHina

A/N: I'm really starting to love this pairing. I mean, a lot. I love to write it. On another note, just review. It makes the world go 'round, ne? Oh, yeah.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was a dreary day, the clouds above blocking the sun, the smell of rain clinging in the air. The leaves underneath Kiba's feet crunched as he walked through the streets of Konoha, passed closed shops and people he recognized. Akamaru followed close behind him, nose sniffing the air every few seconds. Walking next to Kiba was a shorthaired girl with pale eyes, a light blush tingeing her cheeks. Between them were their hands, fingers entwined while their arms swung gently as they walked. The gentle breeze ruffled their hair and scattered leaves under their feet.

"Kiba?" Hinata asked in her usual soft voice, blushing even more when the boy turned to look at her. His eyes always held such softness in them. "Um, it's nothing. Never mind." The Hyuuga girl smiled softly up at him then turned her eyes back towards the street. She'd planned on telling the dog boy how much fun she had with him, but the words got stuck somewhere between her throat and lips. Kiba was so much fun to be around, and there was never a dull moment between them.

Kiba squeezed her hand briefly, just to show his affection, and also turned his eyes back to the street. He knew what the girl was going to say, and was happy to know she felt that way. It was no secret that Hinata loved being with him-her smiles were enough to see that-and he hoped Hinata knew how much he cared for her. They'd been teammates for so long that it was only a matter of time that they'd become more.

It was during Christmas when every thing came to a boil. They'd gotten caught underneath some mistletoe, and to the cheers of all of their friends, kissed for the very first time. It was short and sweet, just a peck, but from that one kiss something had changed. They were together more and more often, and weren't aware of the change until Shino mentioned how close they had gotten. So, on a mutual agreement, the two started to officially date. That was nearly a year ago. They were still going strong.

Kiba blinked confusedly as something hit his nose. He looked up towards the sky, and blinked again as a few raindrops hit his nose. "Ah, it's raining!" He muttered, pulling Hinata underneath the hanging flap of Ichiraku as they passed. A few seconds later the down pour started, drenching the people still running to get out of the rain. It was coming down so heavily, so quickly, that the streets were nearly flooded three minutes later.

"Kiba?" Hinata said softly, watching the rainfall just outside Ichiraku. When the brunette turned to look at her, she let a smile lift the corners of her mouth. Before the dog boy could utter a word, she walked those few steps into the rain, letting it soak her clothes. Kiba was behind her, sputtering and yanking up his hood before the rain could drip down his coat. "Between you and me," Hinata said, turning to place a tiny kiss on the brunette's lips, "I love walking in the rain." She gave him one last peck before turning and pulling him along.

Just behind her, Kiba was grinning from ear to ear. There was never a dull moment with Hinata.

_Owari_

1


	33. Bent

Drabble Thirty-three

Drabble Thirty-three

Title: Bent

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto! The song 'Bent' is not mine, either.

Summary: Sasuke's head is in turmoil and Sakura tries to help. SasuSaku

A/N: This is number thirty-three. Almost finished! Woot! So, this pairing I'm starting to like, even though I'm a SasuNaru fan to the end. I find that odd, because I've hated this pairing for such a long time. Or maybe it was just Sakura. But it's all good. Review!

XxXxXxXxXx

"_If I fall along the way_

_Pick me up and dust me off_

_If I get too tired to make it_

_Be my breath so I can walk"_

"_Bent" – Matchbox Twenty_

Thunder crackled overhead, like drums beating in the still of night. It rattled the windows in the room, made the walls tremble. Sakura lay awake for a while, unable to sleep because of the storm raging about outside. On the floor next to her were her two teammates, fast asleep and snoring gently. Or at least Naruto was snoring. Sasuke had always been a quiet sleeper.

There was another loud crack of thunder, and hidden in the sound were small whimpers. Sakura strained to hear them, and realized they were coming from Sasuke. Worried, the pink haired girl sat up and crawled over to his mat. He was curled up into a tight ball, eyebrows furrowed like he was having a nightmare.

"Nnn. No, don't—I can't—Itachi!" The pink haired girl leaned forward on her knees, and put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, shaking it firmly. The dark haired boy shot up from his mat; eyes flitting about the room like the shadows were trying to snatch him away. Sakura pulled her hand back before Sasuke did something impulsive, like ripped it out of the socket. "Shit." She heard him mutter, before he dropped his head into his hands.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered, watching him worriedly as he jumped at the sound of her voice. Wide, dark eyes turned to hers, tears sparkling in the corners. "Sasuke-kun," the pink haired girl whispered, "are you okay? I heard you whimpering and I thought you might be having a nightmare."

"Sakura?" The Uchiha blinked, finally calming down enough to know that Itachi wasn't in the room, and his teammates weren't dead. He took a shuddering breath and wiped his sweaty hair off his forehead. "I'm sorry. I was dreaming about Itachi and-"

"-I know." Sakura murmured, putting a hand out on his forearm. Dark eyes swiveled to hers, and a spark passed between them. A second later, Sasuke pounced on her, making her teeter back before she put her hands out to catch herself. It took her another second to realize that her dark haired teammate was crying, if the way his shoulders trembled was any clue. "Sasuke-kun." The pink haired girl sighed, rubbing his back and telling herself not to blush as he buried his head in her chest.

Half of Sasuke's body was sprawled across her lap, the other half still on his mat. He had to be uncomfortable with his body twisted around like that. Sakura tried to comfort him the best way she could, and soon his breath had evened out to something resembling a light snore. He had fallen asleep. The pink haired girl brushed his hair away from his face, and saw the redness circling his eyes.

"Poor Sasuke-kun. I hope he feels better in the morning." Sakura pressed a light kiss to his temple, and somewhere through the dark a slow smile graced his lips. Sakura wouldn't see it then, because of the teen's dark hair, but somehow she knew he was smiling.

_Owari_

1


	34. Hanging By A Moment

Drabble Thirty-four

Drabble Thirty-four

Title: Hanging By A Moment

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: Sasuke always leaves her waiting. SasuSaku, hinted NaruHina

XxXxXxXxXx

It was a habit of his to leave her waiting. He'd done it when they were still kids, when Sasuke had gone off with Orochimaru. He'd kept her waiting for three whole years until he finally came back. He kept her waiting when he finally asked her out on a date, and he was so nervous that he showed up late. Sasuke tried to deny it, vehemently, but Sakura knew the truth.

He kept her waiting now, but it was a good kind've waiting because they'd been together for two years. Every day got better than the one before, and Sakura was even more in love with him now than when she was twelve. And it was easy to tell him this every day because it was true, and somewhere inside of her, she knew that her dark haired boyfriend loved her, too.

So she wasn't surprised when Sasuke took her on a date to a lovely restaurant, and slipped an engagement ring into her ice cream. She forgot to tell him that she had been looking for it in the first place, because she overheard him talking to their blond teammate about it. She wasn't surprised when he took the ring out of her hand, got down on one knee, and formally asked her to marry him. She acted surprised and even started to cry, not minding that he had asked in such a stoic voice. She knew Sasuke, after all, and he wasn't embarrassed easily.

She knew that in the future she would spend months upon months of planning this wedding. And maybe years later, they would have children of their own that would inherit her medical skills and Sasuke's Sharingan. They would look just like their father but they would have her personality. They would be some of the greatest ninja, after the three legendary sannin. They would be best friends with Naruto and Hinata's children, one boy who took after Naruto, and a girl who took after Hinata.

They would get together with the other rookies and have dinner while their children played in the living room, just like they used to during their academy days.It would all be perfect.

_Owari_

1


	35. Imaginary

Drabble Thirty-five

Drabble Thirty-five

Title: Imaginary

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: When it's too much just to pretend. InoSaku Sequel to Practice Makes Perfect

A/N: I though about this last minute. Yeah. It's something of a sequel to Practice Makes Perfect, which was like chapter twelve. So, that's it.

XxXxXxXxXx

"_Move it_, Ino-pig!"

"No, _you_ move it, large forehead!"

"Sasuke-kun's mine!"

"No, he's _mine_!"

The dark haired male in question scowled as he was tugged back and forth between two wayward girls. Their loud voices grated on his nerves and made his eardrums protest in agony. He hated the girls in the village, always cooing over him with sweet nothings and offers of dates. It really annoyed him. It annoyed him to the point where he wanted to bury his head in the sand and ignore the world.

"Shove _off_, Ino-_pig­!" _Sakura yelled, letting go of Sasuke's arm to shove at the blonde girl standing on her teammate's other side. She didn't understand what Ino's problem was. Ever since that kissing incident, she had gotten even more possessive of Sasuke than ever. She was so sure the other girl had given up on Sasuke because she'd been hanging all over Shikamaru lately.

"He's mine, large forehead!" Ino yelled back, refusing to let go of the dark haired boy's arm. Sakura was still trying to pry her off. Ever since that kissing incident, Ino hadn't been acting like herself. She started hanging all over Shikamaru, only so she wouldn't have to be around Sakura whenever Sasuke was with her and Naruto. It was weird being around the pink haired girl now. Ino found herself watching the girl too closely, not like a friend/rival should. And it unnerved her even more when she remembered the kissing incident and got all hot and bothered.

Sakura had wanted to practice kissing, so she could be ready for her precious Sasuke-kun. Ino knew it was a bad idea when she found the kunoichi at her front door, blushing and stuttering like a schoolgirl. Their first kisses had been wasted when Sakura went to kiss Sasuke, got knocked off course, and went crashing into Chouji. Her screams echoed through Konoha like a banshee's.

"Let go of my Sasuke-kun!" Sakura snarled, bringing Ino back to what was happening. On this particular day, she had thought Sasuke was alone. Then suddenly his annoying, pink haired teammate had come running down the street, waving her arms around like a small child. Ino couldn't stop her heart from jumping into her throat. It was a scary feeling, to say at the least.

"Fine." Ino groaned, letting go of Sasuke to let the pink haired kunoichi cling to him like a leech. She refused to believe how jealous the sight made her. _Damn Sakura…_"I'll let you have him for now, but I'm not giving up. Just you watch, large forehead. I'll see you later, cutie." Ino stroked her thin fingers down Sasuke's cheek, then walked off slowly towards her mother's flower shop.

The kissing incident was a little more over four weeks ago, and Ino found that the feeling of Sakura's lips on hers hadn't left her memory. She woke up in the middle of the night with a tingle on that soft tuft of flesh. She tasted Sakura's lips on her tongue still, like she was running it over the girl's full bottom lip again. And, _God_, she wondered what she'd have to do to taste the _inside_ of her mouth.

These were bad thoughts, she knew, because Sakura was so into Sasuke that she was blind to everyone else. To add to that, Ino was-_used_-to be the best friend, and it didn't help that she was a girl. Sure, they had kissed and all, but Sakura really didn't have a reaction to it. So hoping that Sakura suddenly started to like it was way out of the question. She was just setting herself up for heartbreak.

As Ino walked through the door of her mother's flower shop; some pink flowers on her left side caught her attention. She noticed the flowers as Cosmos flowers. She remembered the conversation Sakura and she had about flowers and bouquets when their teacher was talking about being a woman. Sakura had asked, if Ino was a Cosmos flower, than was she just a thoroughwart? The blonde girl had replied that Sakura was just a bud that hadn't bloomed yet, and that seemed to appease the girl.

But Sakura had bloomed. She had really bloomed. Before, she was a large foreheaded, pink haired, no talent annoyance that Ino would rather not have around. The blonde hated to admit it, but her friend/rival had really bloomed into a strong, young woman. She still looked the same, still acted the same, but she was stronger than Ino could ever imagine. And she was beautiful.

Ino went towards the back of the store, and grabbed the watering container from the small table there. She watered the flowers as she thought that her opinion of Sakura being beautiful was recently realized. After that kissing incident, her head had been all messed up. It wasn't pretty.

After a couple hours of watering plants and just moping around, Ino went home, the only thing on her mind being her nice, warm bed. She was stopped halfway, though, as a call of her name made her stop in her tracks. When she turned, she saw Sakura running towards her, waving her arm in the air like she did with Sasuke all the time. It made Ino scowl at the memory.

"Hey, Ino! Can I talk to you for a minute?" The pink haired kunoichi stopped just in front of the blonde girl, a slight pink tinge to her cheeks. Ino tried not to comment on her mussed hair as the other girl tucked her hands behind her back nervously. "Can I ask you something, Ino?"

"I guess, but make it quick. I'm on my way home." Ino crossed her arms over her chest, and huffed out a breath when Sakura didn't immediately start talking. She might've been seeing things, but she could've sworn that the other girl was just staring at her.

"We can't talk here." Sakura said, latching onto Ino's wrist and tugging her down the street. The kunoichi led her blonde friend to her house, which confused Ino even more, and they both ended up in the room where they shared a practice first kiss. "Okay, now we can talk."

"Why'd you bring me here?" Ino sighed.

"Oh. Um, I wanted to know if you'd practice with me again." Sakura stuttered softly, wringing her hands in front of her. She walked over to the table in the corner, and sat on the edge. She started to swing her legs back and forth, just like she did that first time. Ino found it to be endearing, much like she had last time, to see a sixteen-year-old acting like such a child. Then her brain caught up with what Sakura had said and she blushed crimson.

"P-Practice again?" Ino squeaked, cursing her nervousness to high hell. This wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to like Sakura. She wasn't-"Okay." The blonde girl agreed, taking a seat next to her friend/rival on the table, just like last time. Sakura's blush intensified as they turned to face each other, and Ino found herself thinking about the last time, hoping the other girl let her go further.

"You're agreeing? Just like that?" Sakura blinked, her mouth hanging open just a little. Her surprise left quickly, though, as she offered her friend a shy smile. She placed her hand on the blonde girl's arm, just like before, and Ino felt little tingling sparks shoot up and down it. Ino placed a shaky hand on her friend's cheek, and turned her head until the very tips of their noses touched. Sakura's breath was warm on her cheek, and in turn made her friend/rival shiver from head to toe.

_Here goes nothing, I guess,_ Ino sighed as she finally placed her lips over Sakura's. They started off with gentle, open-mouthed kisses as Ino's hand moved to tangle in pink hair, and Sakura's hand moved down the blonde's arm. Ino pressed closer to the pink haired girl, and placed her other hand on Sakura's hip. Her lips were starting to tingle more and more with every kiss.

Ino felt something wet and warm brush her bottom lip, and opened her mouth instinctively. Sakura's tongue wriggled into her mouth, brushing her tongue and gums. Ino felt a low moan build in her throat at the feelings it created, and shifted closer to the girl to get more of it. The blonde brought her left hand to Sakura's other side, palm flat on the table, and leaned in closer. She could feel the warmth of Sakura's left arm against her chest.

"Ino-chan?" Came a soft voice just outside the door. Ino and Sakura broke apart, startled, just as Ino's mom slid the door open. She looked into the room with her eyebrows pinched together. "Hello, Sakura-chan!" She smiled, stepping a little further into the room. "I haven't seen you in a long time. How have you been?"

"I've been okay, Yamanaka-san. What about you?" Sakura managed to say, a red-hot blush still painting her cheeks. The woman had almost caught Ino and her, which would have been mortifying in so many ways. Sakura wasn't even sure what had happened.

"Oh, thank you for asking, sweetie. I've been fine. There's been a lot of work at the flower shop lately. But you know how that is, right? I was just-"

"-Mom." Ino said loudly, cutting off the woman's rant. The blonde's mother blushed a little before bowing and folding her hands in front of her. "Is dinner ready?" Ino asked softly, feeling a little bad for almost yelling at her mom. After all, it wasn't every day that Sakura was over.

"Oh, uh, yes! It is! Sakura-chan, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"N-No thanks, Yamanaka-san. I have to get home and help my mom make dinner. Gomen." The pink haired girl bowed her head as the blonde woman waved it off.

"That's quite all right. I don't mind." The woman winked at her before turning back to Ino, saying that she had to come downstairs, and to escort Sakura to the front door. The minute the door slid shut behind her, Sakura slid of the table and offered Ino her hand.

"Thank you for practicing with me, Ino." The girl said, her voice soft and not snooty or angry. Ino found that she really liked Sakura's voice. "I mean it. Really. Thank you."

"It's what friend's do, right? Help each other?" Ino said weakly, cursing herself for liking the kiss and wanting to do it again. Sakura obviously wanted to learn how to kiss so she could kiss her precious Sasuke-kun. The blonde girl reached out to slide open the door, but a hand closed over her wrist, and she spun around to find Sakura starting at her with hooded eyes. Before she even had time to blink, Ino found the other girl's lips on hers again, softly capturing her bottom lip between her teeth. The kiss lasted for a short moment, but Ino still found it hard to breathe when the pink haired girl finally pulled away.

"Do you wanna do something tomorrow?" Sakura asked coyly, as she brushed a strand of blonde hair out of Ino's eyes. The blonde found herself blushing hotly.

"L-Like what?" She stuttered pathetically.

"I think you know." The pink haired girl placed a tiny kiss on her rival's cheek, then reached out to slide the door open. She left Ino there dazed and confused.

_Owari_

2


	36. Here’s To The Nights

Drabble Thirty-six

Drabble Thirty-six

Title: Here's To The Nights

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: They have one night together and it feels like the morning is coming too soon. SasuNaru

A/N: Takes place in Shippuden. They failed in retrieving Sasuke, and Naruto is totally bummed out. Until he sees something interesting lurking by their camp. Ooh. But you have to read to find out. I've given away enough hints. :May contain spoilers:

XxXxXxXxXx

"_Here's to the nights we felt alive_

_Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry_

_Here's to goodbye_

_Tomorrow's gonna come too soon"_

"_Here's To The Night" – Eve 6_

"Try and get some sleep, Naruto." Yamato said to the blond sulking just outside of camp. They hadn't been able to convince Sasuke to come home, and the blond was worse for the wear. He had started to sob after Orochimaru and Kabuto came and took his precious teammate to another hideout. That was what worried Yamato the most. The blond was such a happy and hyper boy, and one little incident sent him spiraling into a depression. Sasuke had such an affect on the blond boy. After they had shown up at the hideout, they had spotted Sasuke standing in the middle of the rubble that was his room. Sasuke had said something to Naruto that made the blond this way. Nobody had heard because the Uchiha had been whispering.

"I'm just gonna go for a walk." The blond answered after a long moment of silence. He pulled off his bag, set it by a fallen log, and walked off into the woods just to the right of their tent. Yamato didn't think this was such a good idea-they were in enemy territory-but he felt like the blond needed time to cope. He'd been so close to getting his best friend back and it had been ripped out from underneath his feet.

"Be careful, Naruto-kun!" Yamato called after him in warning. He watched the blond's back with no reply, and just hoped his charge would be okay. Sighing, the Jounin turned back towards the fire, and looked at Sakura with worried eyes. She was watching the disappearing orange jumpsuit.

Naruto trekked through the woods, his hands shoved into his pockets. He didn't know what to think; didn't know what to feel. He'd been so close to getting Sasuke back, but the asshole wouldn't even listen to him.

"_How do you expect to become Hokage when you couldn't even save your best friend?"_

Naruto clenched his teeth at the memory of the Uchiha's words. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Naruto had given his all. He had nearly died, and Sasuke came up with that? He had said it in such a taunting way; it was like Sasuke had been planning it in his head for the last two years.

"_If you have enough time to chase after me, shouldn't you be training to get stronger than me?"_

The bastard was so smug, like he knew just what to say to get his ex-teammate's blood boiling. But Naruto didn't rise to the bait, because his body was frozen in place, like Sasuke had cast a spell on him. Every word out of the Uchiha's mouth was like another spike that pierced his heart like a poisonous senbon.

"_I merely spared your life on a whim. That's why, this time, at my whim, you will lose your life."_

When the sword came down on him, he really thought his life was over. He couldn't get his overtaxed body to move, no matter how much he screamed inside his head. And then everything had gone white and he was inside his own head, with Kyuubi, and Sasuke had appeared. It was a freaky thing when you ex-best friend/ex-teammate/ex-everything else got inside your head somehow.

_You're thinking too much about this,_ Naruto told himself, smacking his forehead a few times for good measure. This was not the time to think about the past. He needed to think ahead to the future, about a plan that would bring his best friend back to him. _And I'm gonna beat his ass when he comes back. I'm gonna put him in the hospital for weeks until he learns his lesson. And then I'm gonna kiss him and demand that he love me, just for good measure._ The blond nodded his head in finality and kept walking.

A black shadow caught his attention first before the sound of twigs cracking met his ears. He looked around wildly; watching the shadow as it got closer and closer to where he was standing. Naruto pulled out a kunai and positioned it in front of his face.

"Put it away, dobe." Came a _very_ familiar tenor from the cover of the trees. The blond held the kunai tighter in his hand as Sasuke revealed himself, unarmed and smirking just a tiny bit. He was completely different from the Sasuke he'd just seen, like the old one was breaking through the cracks. Sasuke stepped into the small clearing, and gently seized the kunai from the blond's grasp. "Don't worry; I won't hurt you."

"What do you want, bastard?" Naruto growled, taking a step back when Sasuke took a sudden step forward. His kunai was thrusted back towards him, circular tip first, and the blond took it warily. "Weren't you just threatening to kill me? What? Do you have a split personality or something?"

"That was all an act." Sasuke said softly, like he didn't know he was saying the words out loud. Dark eyes raised themselves to blue, and a spark of understanding shot between them. Sasuke moved stealthily forward, and placed a hand on a whiskered cheek. "It's good to see you again, dobe. You're taller. And your eyes are a darker blue than I remember."

"Get to the point and tell me what you want." Naruto hissed, fighting the urge to slap the other boy's hand away. He didn't want to make Sasuke angry in case he changed his mind about killing him. "And what the hell do you mean it was all an act?!"

"It's just as I said. I plan on killing Orochimaru soon, and then Itachi. For that, I need to stay with him for a little longer. Please forgive me." Sasuke removed his hand, not sounding sorry in the slightest. But Naruto didn't find it surprising. As long as he reached his goal, Sasuke wouldn't regret anything.

"That doesn't explain why you're here."

"I just wanted to see you one last time.' Sasuke muttered, his voice sounding odd to Naruto's ears. There was something weird laced in his words, like he wasn't sure he wanted to say what he was thinking. But these words, and their intensity, made the blond shiver. "I've missed you, you know."

"Liar." It came out soft, embarrassed, but Naruto didn't care about that now because Sasuke had sounded sincere. What was he supposed to make of that? But then he figured it out because Sasuke had leaned forward, and pressed their lips together. It wasn't a gentle kiss. Not in the least. It was possessive and hot, and it made Naruto's blood boil in a way it never had before. It was addictive and sweet all at the same time, and somehow it made him feel like he was flying even though his feet were rooted to the ground. Sasuke's fingers were hot on his skin as he slipped them underneath the blond's shirt, caressing fluttering muscles.

"I'm not lying." The Uchiha muttered absently, transferring his lips from Naruto's mouth to his soft neck. The blond gasped in a sharp breath, his fingers clenching in white material. He didn't know what was happening-didn't really care, actually-but Sasuke's touch was making his body feel hot. He'd never felt this before, not even with Sakura. She'd never made him feel like this.

"You really missed me?" Naruto whispered, hoping Sasuke hadn't heard him, but then again hoping he did. When Sasuke hummed against his neck, the vibrations carried all the way to his groin, and he knew that the other boy hadn't been lying. He really did…miss him. "I missed you, too, bastard." The blond hiccuped, cursing himself for sounding so pathetic when he should've been kissing Sasuke. But the dark haired boy was too busy suckling his neck to know what the blond boy was thinking about.

Sasuke grasped the zipper at Naruto's chest and pulled it down excruciatingly slow. His hand caressed mesh-covered skin, while his other pulled the orange jacket down wiry, tanned arms. He removed his lips from the blond's neck and kissed him softly.

"We only have tonight, dobe. Let's make the best of it." Before Naruto could figure out what _that_ meant, Sasuke was lowering him to the ground, moving to straddle his hips. He could feel the other boy's prominent erection digging into his stomach, and realized with a sudden thrill what the Uchiha had been talking about. "Don't worry." Sasuke murmured distractedly. "I'll take good care of you."

As the dark haired boy's hands lowered to Naruto's pants, the blond just leaned his head back and let everything run its course. They only had tonight, after all.

XxXxXxXxXx

Naruto shifted onto his side, his pants rubbing against his abdomen. He was only distantly annoyed by the ache in his lower back as his eyes fluttered open. Almost immediately, light burned his eyes, barely blocked by the leaves in the trees. He wondered what time it was and how long he'd been gone from camp. The light told him that he'd been gone almost the whole night.

_Last night_…Naruto thought back, replaying all that had happened. Sasuke's fingers had been so soft against his skin; his body feeling so perfectly aligned with his. They moved like they were one entity completely, like they both shared the same thoughts and emotions. Sasuke's voice had been soft, like music in Naruto's ears, as he moaned out the feeling of the blond wrapped around his arousal. It had hurt a little at first; being stretched to the breaking point, but Sasuke had felt so good inside of him. With every thrust, they both lost a little more control, and were left at the point where words had turned into incoherent mutterings.

The blond propped himself up on his hands, and took a look around the clearing. There were drops of wetness around him-evidence of last night's going ons-and a kunai buried deep in the ground, a piece of paper attached to the very top. Naruto scooted over to it, biting his bottom lip as pain shot up his spine. He pulled the piece of paper off the kunai and unfolded it.

_Dobe,_

_Thank you for last night. I'm sorry for leaving you like I did, but it would've been dangerous to stay. I wanted to just so I could see you when you woke up. You can't tell anyone about what we did. At least, not until I come back to Konoha, and I WILL. Trust me. After I have killed Itachi and Orochimaru, I will come back to you. If I die completing my goal, I want you to know that you will always be important to me. So wait for me, okay? I won't let anyone else have you. I want you to myself._

_Sasuke_

Naruto reread the note, a goofy smile forming on his lips. Heh…Sasuke cared about him. He had wanted to stay, but he thought it would be dangerous. But more importantly, _Sasuke cared about him_.

Trying not to laugh at the irony of it all, the blond slowly pulled himself up from the ground, feeling drained and wonderful at the same time. His lower back hurt like a bitch, but he figured he'd get used to it when Sasuke came back to him. He _knew_ he'd get used to it.

The blond made his way back slowly to camp, one hand on his lower back; gently massaging the screaming muscles. When he made it back to camp, Sakura jumped on him like a dog on a rabbit, demanding where he had been all night. He just offered her a sheepish explanation.

"I was so exhausted that I fell asleep in some clearing!" The blond lied easily, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. The pink haired girl didn't look like she believed him, but she was just happy that he was in a better mood. Actually, he seemed to be absolutely giddy. Sakura let it go, though, because Naruto wouldn't tell her if something had happened. She had a suspicion it had something to do with Sasuke. And she forget-purposely-to ask Naruto why he was limping and rubbing his lower back. She really didn't want to know.

_Owari_

3


	37. Branded

Drabble Thirty-seven

Drabble Thirty-seven

Title: Branded

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: Marks start showing up on Sakura's neck, and everybody - mainly Naruto - wants to find out who put them there. InoSaku

XxXxXxXxXx

"Who are they from?! Who are they from?!" Naruto whined, as he danced around his pink haired teammate with his hands in the air. Sakura had shown up at Team Seven's meeting point with a hickey spread across her collarbone. At first Naruto suspected Sasuke, but the dark haired boy had vehemently denied everything, much to his blond teammate's relief. So Naruto had resorted to begging the girl who had put it there. So far she wasn't caving and the blond was getting frustrated. "Come on, Sakura-chan!" The blond begged, latching onto the pink haired girl's arm and giving her his best kicked puppy look.

"Shut up, Naruto! It's none of you business." The pink haired girl shoved him away half heatedly, and a crooked grin spread over her lips. He was so cute, the way he begged, but Sakura couldn't afford to tell him. It was such an important secret that only she could know.

In truth, the hickey came from the least likely person to ever give her one. And it wasn't even planned, really. But, then again, Ino was really touchy-feely when they were together. Especially when they were making out and the room felt like a sauna.

Sakura blushed darkly when she realized that Naruto and Sasuke were both staring at her with an eyebrow raised. She cleared her throat nervously and tried to change the subject.

"So, are you hungry?" She asked, pivoting on the spot and resting her hands behind her. Subject successfully changed, she watched as Naruto's ears perked up.

"You bet! You gonna treat us to ramen?!" The blond boy turned into a small puppy as he started to circle around her again. She just rolled her eyes and laughed, glad that all of the attention was off of her. She'd have to talk to Ino later about leaving noticeable marks.

XxXxXxXxXx

Her belly full of ramen, Sakura made her way home, all of her thoughts aiming on sleeping off all of the food and stress. All through diner, all Naruto could talk about was the hickey on her neck. Sasuke was only making things worse when he started to list off names, watching her reaction closely with a weird sort of interest. She only hoped, that if he said Ino's name, she could keep her cool. He never did.

Sakura was just rounding the corner when she ran headfirst into someone else. The world was spinning for a moment before Ino came into view, smirking from ear to ear.

"Hey, Sakura." She said coyly, moving to brush pink hair off the girl's cheek. Sakura leaned into the touch unconsciously, letting her eyes fall shut. "I see that hickey I gave you. Did anyone bug you about it? What did you tell them?"

That rug of wonderful feelings was ripped out from under her as she remembered she was supposed to yell at Ino. "About that. You can't leave marks that'll stand out. It was all Naruto could talk about." The pink haired girl wrapped her arms around Ino's neck and let the blonde nibble on her collarbone. Those wonderful feelings were back, cutting off her thought process. "Don't-Don't leave any marks, okay?"

"Mmhmm." Ino hummed against her throat, fingers slipping beneath the other girl's top. She was completely content with the way things were going before a throat clearing made them jump apart.

"Well, isn't this a surprise?" Sasuke came out of the shadows, a smirk playing around the corners of his mouth. He walked towards the surprised girls with his hands shoved into his pockets. "I never would've thought Ino was the one giving you the hickeys."

"Don't tell Naruto, please! He'll never let it go." Sakura put her hands together and bowed in front of her dark haired teammate. "Please, it's a secret just between us."

"I have secrets, too, you know." Sasuke said, a hint of amusement in his voice. As soon as he finished talking, a loud, obnoxious voice sounded behind him.

"Dammit, Sasuke, you left another mark!" Naruto came out of the alley just behind Sasuke, a hand slapped over his neck like he was trying to hide something. The blond looked at Sakura and Ino confusedly, and then realization dawned on his face. "Ah! I get it! Ino left the hickey!'

"We're going home, dobe." Sasuke said, seizing the blond's hand before he could make a big scene about everything. "Have fun you two." He threw over his shoulder at the girls. They just blushed in answer.

_Owari_

1


	38. Seeing Is Believing

Drabble Thirty-eight

Drabble Thirty-eight

Title: Seeing Is Believing

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!

Summary: A little game of Blind Fold the Ninja. NaruHina

XxXxXxXxXx

Hinata circled around Naruto, giggling into her hand quietly as the blond tried to find her. It was a lazy type of day where there was no training to do or missions to complete. You could say it was a type of short vacation for certain ninjas sprinkled around Konoha. Presently, since they had nothing else to do, Naruto and Hinata were playing a little game they liked to call Blind Fold the Ninja. It was Naruto's idea, really. The object of the game was to blind fold the blond boy, and see how long it would take him to find Hinata.

The Hyuuga girl had just placed the blond fold over his eyes, and she was just waiting for him to get out of the chair. Naruto pulled himself from the chair, using the edges on the table, and staggered slightly. He grinned widely as he put his hands out in front of him, trying to feel Hinata.

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto said in a singsong voice, making his way passed the table and into their living room. He bumped into the doorjamb once before making it passed the threshold. He could hear Hinata giggling, and it sounded like she was trying to hide it. His knees bumped the coffee table, and he put his hands down to feel the glass surface. "Heh. I'm gonna keep running into stuff, ne, Hinata-chan?" The blond moved to the side, following the sounds of her muffled giggles. Every way he moved he could feel a warmth that passed next to his left arm.

When Kakashi told him to do something resourceful with his time, Naruto didn't think a game of Blind Fold the Ninja was what he meant. But Naruto was having fun regardless of what the older man thought. And having Hinata there with him was just a plus.

"We should do this every time we have nothing to do." Naruto grinned, waving his hands out in front of him. Hinata was trying harder and harder each time to stifle her giggles, but they were gaining in volume. "Hinata-chan, where are you? I can't see you!"

The Hyuuga girl giggled louder, and he heard a shuffling motion just to his right. His hand shot out instinctively, and wrapped around a thin wrist. He heard Hinata's giggle close to his ear, and he pulled off the blind fold to grin at her foxily. She blushed darkly.

"Gotcha, Hinata-chan." The blond boy tugged her closer, tanned arms wrapping around her waist and holding her tight against his chest. He kissed her softly before pulling away and handing her the blind fold. "Now it's your turn to find me. I won't make it easy."

With another soft kiss, the blond tied the blind fold around his girlfriend's eyes, and spun her around a couple of times. If they really wanted to, they'd be at it for at least three more hours.

_Owari_

1


	39. Dance Inside

Drabble Thirty-nine

Title: Dance Inside

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Also, the song "Dance Inside" belongs to The All-American Rejects.

Summary: A little dance in the rain. NaruHina

A/N: This is something of an AU. I don't know it they do dances in Konoha or what, but I decided to make this take place at a dance of some sort. So…yeah. Review!

XxXxXxXxXx

"_I'll be fine_

_You'll be fine_

_This moment seems so long_

_Don't waste no precious time_

_We'll dance inside the song"_

"_Dance Inside" – The All-American Rejects_

The gym was full of sweaty bodies rocking together to a slow song that he didn't know. His date had left him, opting to dance with the school's most popular bachelor. It sickened him to the point where he just had to get out of there. She was making googly eyes at him, while he just stood there, not really dancing and not even paying attention to the other angry girls swarming around them. He just stared listlessly at something off in the distance, or he was probably lost in his own stupid thoughts. Naruto didn't even care. The smug bastard could have her.

_Stupid Sasuke,_ Naruto thought, figuring he was done with this stupid dance. He downed the rest of his punch-he was surprised it wasn't spiked-and left the gym with a tick forming in his eyebrow. He was so through with the stupid people in this school, and the idiots that paid for it. He clenched his fists as he walked through the double doors, and bumped into a girl just standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Watch where you're standing." The blond hissed without a second thought, moving around her and heading for the school's front doors. He was stopped by a soft, inquiring call of his name. Frowning, the blond turned around and met the eyes of the last person he'd expected to see at a dance. "Hinata-chan?" Naruto gaped, surprise coloring his every word. He looked her up and down, swallowing thickly. She was dressed in a beautiful, dark blue dress that was strapless and heavily complimented her hair. Her pale blue eyes were outlined by kohl, and the lightest blue could be seen just on her eyelids. She was breath taking.

"H-Hello, Naruto-kun." The shy girl stuttered, brushing a lock of dark hair out of her eyes. Of all the people to run into, she had run into her biggest crush. She was so embarrassed. "Where's Sakura-san? She did come here as your date, right?" For some reason, the blond's face scrunched up at the girl's name and a tick formed in his eyebrow. "Oh. Did something happen?"

"She ditched me for Sasuke-bastard." The blond huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, and glaring at the nearest plant. Hinata reached over to rub his arm, a small bit of comfort between two friends. "Ah, but it's fine, I guess. I should've expected it." The blond gave her a foxy grin before leaning over and gently kissing her cheek. "I'm going outside fort some air. You wanna come?"

"S-Sure." The Hyuuga girl blushed darkly; taking his proffered arm and letting him lead her outside. It was raining heavily, but the air was still warm and humid. The lights in the parking lot were on, casting a sort of orange glow over the pavement. They stood there in silence for a few moments before Hinata decided she couldn't take it anymore. "Would you like to dance?" She blurted out, louder than she would've liked.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her, "There's no music."

"We don't need music." She offered shyly, reaching up to lock her arms around his neck. The blond boy moved to wrap his arms around her waist, holding her close, and started to sway to the imaginary music in his head. The more into it they got, the more they moved out of the cover of the canopy. Neither minded the rain, because they were having too much dancing inside of an imaginary song.

_Owari_


	40. Push

Drabble Thirty

Drabble Forty

Title: Push

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: She's ready to put all of her fears aside. NaruHina

She had always stood in the background watching the blond boy from afar. She loved the way he smiled, loved his ambitions to become Hokage. But she would always be on the sidelines, looking in on the enigma that was Uzumaki Naruto. She would never be a part of that small, close group of friends. Of course, she talked to the blond boy from time to time, but there wasn't some sort of connection. She _wanted _a connection.

"Hinata-chan!" The Hyuuga girl stopped her training, and raised her eyes to the gates. Naruto was waving at her energetically, a big grin spreading to both of his ears. Hinata blushed crimson as he made his way towards her, his hands shoved into his pockets. "Training hard?" The blond boy grinned, stopping to lean against one of the logs sticking out of the ground.

"Y-Yes." Hinata nodded, taking a step away and folding her hands in front of her. She was always so nervous when she was around the blond boy. It had gotten better over the years, but there was just something about him. "How have you been, Naruto-kun?"

"I've been okay. All we've been doing is training. It gets boring, you know?"

"Yes."

"Sasuke's not talking again. He's weird like that." Naruto pulled his hands out of his pocket and placed them behind his head. He rocked back and forth on his feet, not knowing what he should say to the Hyuuga girl. He was never one to not know what to say.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata murmured, twisting her fingers in her coat. She was tired of being so embarrassed around him. Today was the day she was going to change. She was going to tell him how she felt. She wasn't going to let her shyness get in the way.

"Yeah, Hinata-chan?" The blond blinked confusedly, surprised when he looked down and saw the determined look in her eyes. He swallowed thickly, having a bad feeling about those eyes. "Hey, Hina-mmph!" The Hyuuga girl grabbed the blond's face and smashed their lips together. When she let Naruto go, he stumbled backwards, stars dancing in front of his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. I have to get back to training." Hinata gave him a shy smile before going back to practicing her ninjutsu. Naruto was gaping at her for a long time, stuck between confused and shocked. He turned around and gave her a feeble wave over his shoulder, promising to come back later.

_Owari_

1


	41. Without A Doubt

Drabble Forty-one

Title: Without A Doubt

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: She's got Kiba thinking about it constantly. KibaHina

* * *

He had been just her teammate for the longest time, so when Hinata came up to him after training, he was a little more than surprised. She was blushing and stuttering, like she usually did, and Kiba found it extremely cute. She went on to say that she had been watching him train, and that he was getting better with each day. The dog boy couldn't fight down a slow blush when Hinata slimed at him like he was the only thing in the world. The Hyuuga had topped of his day by asking him out to lunch later. His immediate answer had been yes.

Kiba paced nervously in his house, waiting for seven o' clock to roll around. Their training had moved well past lunch, and the two of them had agreed to meet at seven. Now Kiba was waiting-rather impatiently-for the clock to strike that hour. He didn't know what he was going to say to her. They'd been teammates for years, and suddenly there was this new relationship just waiting to bloom. He couldn't say he wasn't excited, but he was too nervous and jittery, so he just kept circling his room.

A minute before seven, Kiba got tired of waiting and left the house, telling Akamaru-for the first time-to stay home. Kiba felt bad for it, but he wanted this little dinner date to go smoothly. If things went well enough, he hoped he could take Hinata to dinner more often.

The Hyuuga girl was waiting where they agreed to, right at the point where the streets leading to their houses intersected. She was smiling at him in that way again, and Kiba felt his heart flutter.

"Hey, Hinata." He grinned, lifting a hand in greeting. When they met up where the streets intersected, they headed towards the village, making small conversation about where they wanted to eat. "Well, there's Ichiraku. Ramen's always a good thing to have."

"There's a new restaurant opening close to-to Sakura-san's house. We could go there." The Hyuuga girl offered up, blushing darkly when Kiba turned to look at her. She loved his toothy grins, and the way his eyes crinkled when he laughed. She loved his laughs, too.

"That's cool." Kiba grinned, resting his arms behind his head. It didn't matter where they ate, as long as he got to eat with Hinata. It took a short, few minutes to reach the new restaurant, and they went inside and found a table. The restaurant was nearly crowded, but they didn't care. Kiba would wait forever with Hinata if it meant he could just be with her.

_Owari_


	42. Lines

Drabble Forty-two

Title: Lines

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: Are they willing to cross the lines of their friendship? ShikaCho

A/N: Well, this is forty-two, folks. Almost to the end. Well, I guess that's really it.

* * *

"_Whole world can change in a minute_

_Just one kiss could stop it spinning_

_We could think it through_

_But I don't want to if you don't want to"_

"_Want To" – Sugarland_

They'd been best friends for years. There were adventures they shared as kids; battles they fought together as teenagers. Everything just brought them closer together, like an inexplicable force of gravity that they couldn't fight. But some would say that gravity couldn't make two people fall in love. Shikamaru had a very high I.Q.; he'd already known that.

So what was it? What was it that drew him and Chouji together? It couldn't have been friend ship, because this feeling far surpassed that of just a friendship. There was a line drawn somewhere, and he felt like he had both feet on either side. Which side should he have been on?

Of all the people to tell him the truth, it was the stuck-up Uchiha bastard that had shed light on where he should stand.

"This isn't some stupid childhood friendship anymore. You love Chouji, and there's no one alive that can change how you feel." Sure, it was harsh, but it was like the dark haired ninja was speaking from actual experience. Of course, after hearing Sasuke be so emotional, Shikamaru didn't doubt that. The Uchiha had always been a tad over zealous about their mutual blond friend.

Shikamaru took Sasuke's words as truth, although he didn't know what the hell to do next. Love and war were two very different things, especially when your best friend was involved. Strategizing didn't help in love, so he did the only thing he could think of. He went to see Sasuke.

"You want advice?" Sasuke deadpanned, glaring at the pony tailed boy standing on his doorstep. He was only dressed from the waist down, and Shikamaru could see a blond head peeking at him from behind a large, cushy couch. "Aren't you really smart? You should be able to figure something out."

"Sasuke, you prick! Love and war are two totally different things!" Naruto jumped out from his hiding spot and marched over to the two men at the door. He pinched Sasuke for being so insensitive and huffed at Shikamaru for being so confused. "Just do what Sasuke did, okay? Try and tell him in a vague way that you like him. And please, don't immediately jump him if he likes you, too."

Sasuke's smirk was evil, "You weren't complaining, dobe." Shikamaru left the Uchiha Compound before anything else could be said. Those two were kind've weird.

Shikamaru met up with Chouji at their favorite barbecue joint, nervous about what he was going to say to the chubby boy. He had everything planed out, and hoped to high Heaven it all worked out to the greatest extent.

They took a seat in the booth furthest from the door, so they couldn't be seen, and waited for their food. Chouji talked animatedly about something that happened at home, Shikamaru nodding and smirking in all the right places. When their food came, Shikamaru put his plan into action.

"Can I ask you something?" Chouji cut in, before Shikamaru could even open his mouth. The chubby boy picked up his chopsticks, broke them, and then put them in one straight line. He was blushing. "Okay, say this is the line separating love and friendship." Chouji pointed to the chopsticks. "What should I do if I'm standing on love, and whoever else is still in friendship? Should I give up?"

"Hypothetically speaking, if this person is still standing on friendship, then yes. But if they're stuck on both," Shikamaru demonstrated with two of his fingers, "then this person could be persuaded to go to either side." The pony tailed boy lifted his eyes to Chouji's and moved both of his fingers to the right side of the chopsticks; the love side. "Let's say the person doesn't want to stay. What would you do then, Chouji?"

The chubby boy swallowed audibly, "I'd most likely jump them. You know, if they wanted to be on the love side." Chouji put his hands flat on the table and leaned forward, Shikamaru doing the same until the tips of their noses were touching. "So, where do you stand on the line, Shikamaru?"

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" Shikamaru seized Chouji's shirt collar in his fist, and smashed their lips together. The chubby boy's hands slipped on the table, knocking his chopsticks onto the floor like they were insignificant twigs. He could feel the heat of the grill singing through his shirt. "So, you still want to jump me?" Shikamaru smirked, letting his best friend's collar go.

Chouji blinked dazedly, "Uh, oh, yeah. Just…let me pick up my line." As the chubby boy bent to pick up his chopsticks, a single thought drifted through Shikamaru's head.

_Sasuke's method would've worked, too._

_Owari_


	43. Won't Go Home Without You

Drabble Forty-three

Title: Won't Go Home Without You

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: It's no use staying if Naruto isn't there. SasuNaru

A/N: A cute but sad drabble based on the song 'Won't Go Home Without You' by Maroon 5. I don't own that song or it's likeness.

P.S. If anyone's curious, the boys are in their early twenties. Ha.

* * *

There was the sound of a door slamming upstairs before a blond man stomped down the stairs, a pack hanging from a clenched fist. His mouth was drawn into a deep scowl unbefitting of his tanned skin and bright blue eyes. The dark haired man following close behind him had a hand to his nose, his dark eyes watching on in stunned silence as the blond stomped his feet into his sandals.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked, his voice betraying his stoic façade as he tried to seize the blond's arm. Naruto swiftly moved out of the Uchiha's reach and opened the front door. "Naruto, where the hell are you going?" Sasuke followed his angry lover out into the garden, trailing slightly because he hadn't thought of putting on his sandals. "I didn't mean it! Come on, don't overreact!"

"I'm _not_ overreacting, you bastard!" Naruto growled, whirling on his boyfriend with angry blue slits as eyes. He dropped one of his bags and drew back his fist, sending a well-deserved punch into the Uchiha's jaw. Satisfied with the crack he heard, he picked his bag back up and left the Uchiha lying sprawled on the sidewalk. He didn't want to see the bastard's face anymore.

Sasuke listened to the blond's retreating footsteps, clutching his aching jaw with one hand. It hurt when he tried to move it. _Damn, it's gonna be bruised in the morning. I should've just kept my mouth shut._ Sasuke pushed himself up, and searched for Naruto's figure in the encompassing darkness. He could barely see the blond man. _All of this because the dobe had to make a big deal out of everything._

_Flashback_

_Naruto came out of the bathroom, a contemplative frown on his face as he toweled his hair dry. Sasuke watched him through the cover of dark bangs, feigning sleep. He didn't mind the fact that he was still dirty and sticky from their training earlier in the day. He was content with just watching the blond._

_Naruto tossed his towel on the floor and slipped into bed, bringing his face up to Sasuke's. The dark haired boy looked like he was asleep, but Naruto knew better than that._

"_You'd better pick up that towel, dobe." The Uchiha whispered, cracking an eye open at his blond lover and glaring softly at him. Naruto just grinned cheekily and leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on slightly parted lips. The blond nuzzled a whiskered cheek against Sasuke's cheek, then started to plant butterfly kisses down his neck. "You're being awfully affectionate tonight. Do you want something?"_

_Naruto lifted his head, a light tinge to his whiskered cheeks. "Well, um, I've been thinking lately…"_

"_And?" Sasuke prompted him._

"_And, well, Iwantkids." The blond ducked his head again, hiding it in Sasuke's shoulder. The Uchiha blinked rapidly, caught off-guard by the blond's sudden confession._

"_You want kids?" Sasuke clarified, running his fingers through soft, blond hair. He felt Naruto nod against his chest, and then those blue eyes lifted to his. "You…really want kids?" The Uchiha asked again, cupping a whiskered cheek in his palm._

"_Yes! Yes, I want kids!" Naruto scowled at him, pushing himself from the bed and bending to pick his towel up. The blond man tossed it in the hamper then went back to the bed and threw himself onto it. "Haven't you wanted to restore your clan ever since the massacre? Every girl in Konoha would kill to have your baby!"_

"_Shut up, usuratonkachi. I'm not worried about that anymore."_

"_What?! But don't you want other little Sasuke's running around, trying to learn all the Uchiha jutsus?" The blond scooted further up the bed, so his head rested against the headboard. Sasuke shifted next to him, and placed his head on the blond's shoulder._

"_Don't you want other little Naruto's running around, trying to learn your shadow clone jutsu even though they're horrible at it?" Sasuke countered, nuzzling his cheek against Naruto's bare chest. The blond's chuckle rumbled low in his ribcage, and Sasuke listened to the pleasant sound with a tiny smile tugging at his lips._

"_Bastard. They'll be great at it." The blond man sighed heavily as he weaved his fingers through dark hair. He always loved to play with the other man's hair, especially when he was unusually docile, like tonight. "But…don't you want kids to carry on the family name?" Naruto glanced down at the head of dark hair on his chest, feeling a pang of sadness go through him. "You're the last Uchiha, which was a very prominent family. You don't want to keep that line going for the people Itachi killed?"_

"_Naruto." Sasuke sighed, sitting up and running a hand down his face. He loved the blond with every fiber of his being, but sometimes Naruto didn't know when to stop talking. "I don't care about that anymore because I have you. That's all I need in my life."_

"_But this house is so big." Naruto moaned pathetically, letting his eyes roam around the room, taking in the sheer size for just two people. The bedroom door was ajar, letting the blond gaze down the hall to the many other doors along the walls. "Wouldn't it be nice to chase our kids around, up and down the hallways? We could hear their laughter echoing off every single wall in this old house."_

"_I can just do that with you." Sasuke smirked, letting the underlying meaning sink into the blond's brain as he leaned up to lock his mouth on a tanned neck. Naruto melted underneath Sasuke's ministrations, and placed his hands on the Uchiha's hips._

"_Bastard. That's not what I meant." Naruto tried to swallow the moan bubbling into his throat, but Sasuke's lips and tongue were way too talented to just ignore. The blond man arched into his lover's touch, a delicious fire growing in his belly. "Why-Nnn-Why don't you want kids, teme?" He managed through soft pants, feeling the dark haired man smirk against his neck before answering._

"_We're not fit to have kids, dobe." Sasuke knew he'd said the wrong thing when the blond stiffened in his arms, then pulled back to glare at him, clearly wanting an explanation. Sasuke sighed, "We're never home, and we fight almost constantly. I don't know how we're still together, but-"_

"_-You. Don't. Know. How. We're. Still. Together." Naruto gritted through clenched teeth, shoving Sasuke away and sliding off the bed. The Uchiha sat up, mentally kicking his own ass as his blond boyfriend paced in front of their bed, his blond brows drawn down into a scowl. "Oh yeah, Sasuke. That was totally the right thing to say to me. What's next? You don't want me anymore?" Naruto hissed, half-sarcastic and half hurt as he stopped pacing to fix the Uchiha with a smoldering glare._

"_If you would just let me finish-"_

"_-Forget it. You've said enough, you bastard." Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, deliberating on whether or not he should storm out of the room. His knuckles were tingling; a sure sign that he wanted to punch something until his chest wasn't so tight anymore._

"_See what I mean? You have a sever reaction to everything I say and-"_

"_-I do not!"_

"_-We can't have little kids around when something like this happens. Especially when we're both angry enough where we start throwing punches." Sasuke slid off the bed, common sense telling him to just let the blond fume until he decided to come to him instead. The Uchiha reached out two pale hands and out them on his boyfriend's shoulders. "Like I said before, we're not fit for kids. We have missions and most of the time we're never home. Who's going to watch them while we aren't here?"_

_He didn't expect the blond to reply with a fist to his face. Staggering back a few feet, the Uchiha brought his hands up to clutch his throbbing nose, his eyes watering in pain. Not even a second later the blond was in action, grabbing his pack from under their bed and moving over to their dresser. Sasuke watched in stunned silence as his lover haphazardly threw clothes into the small bag, his face pinched in unbearable sadness. The Uchiha tried to make his mouth move, to tell Naruto that he was sorry, but his nose gave a nasty throb and he stayed quiet._

_When the blond man couldn't fit any more clothes into his small pack, he went into the bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush, shoving the orange thing into one of the flaps. He brushed past his stunned boyfriend, not saying a word as he stormed out of the room and down the stairs._

_End Flashback_

Sasuke pulled himself up from the ground, dusted off the back of his pants, then turned towards his front door with a hand still clutching his jaw. After that punch earlier, his whole face was stinging, like he'd just gone through one of his own fire jutsus. Grumbling under his breath, the dark haired man walked back into his house and slammed the door behind him. The sound echoed against the walls, making the house seem emptier than it really was. Sasuke's heart sank to his knees. _Dammit, I hate being left alone in this godforsaken house. I won't be able to sleep peacefully with the dobe gone._

Sasuke took a look at the clock, and forced himself to walk up that long flight of stairs to their bedroom. He shut off the lights as he went, half of him wanting to run after his blond lover, the other half knowing that Naruto needed some time to cool off. The Uchiha stopped in the doorway of their empty bedroom, his heart seeming to echo off its walls. He walked slowly over to their bed, grabbed the blankets and pulled them back. The sheets had Naruto's scent twisted into them, and it rose up into his nose, making his heart sink all the way into his feet. _Yup, definitely not gonna get any sleep tonight. Shouldn't have opened my damn mouth._

The dark haired man slipped into bed, and pulled the blanket up to his chin. For a while he just sat there and stared up at the beige ceiling, his mind blank. He wanted to find the dobe and apologize. It wasn't like he didn't know why he was with the blond man. He had many different reasons, the main one being his unconditional love for him. He had loved the blond for such a long time, and whenever they were apart he felt like half his soul was missing. Naruto was the Yin to his Yang, as weird as that sounded, but Sasuke couldn't put it any other way.

Sasuke tipped his head back to glance at the clock, realizing it was nearly one in the morning. Knowing he wasn't going to sleep without the blond next to him, the Uchiha slid out from underneath the blankets, and put his feet on the hardwood floor. Sasuke thought to himself, trying to figure out the places he would most likely stay. The first person that popped into mind was their old academy teacher.

Sighing, Sasuke stood up and stretched lazily, popping the joints in his shoulders. He made his way to the dresser that held all of their clothes and reached into one of the drawers, pulling out a small, velvet box. He started at it for a long moment before pocketing it.

Umino Iruka was about to get one rude awakening from a very sleepy and _very _agitated Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Iruka bolted upright in bed, startled awake by the pounding on his front door. The agitated man slipped out of bed and made his way to the front door, trying his hair up into a pony tail. When he reached his door, his eyes lighted on a very tired looking Uchiha heir.

"Sasuke-kun?" The pony tailed man blinked, stepping aside to let the dark haired male inside. Sasuke breathed out heavily as his dark eyes gazed around the obviously empty living room. "Is there something wrong? You look really exhausted. Have you not been sleeping well?"

"Did Naruto stop by earlier?" The Uchiha asked, rubbing at his eyes with the tips of his fingers. His bed back at home was calling out to him, trying to lull him to sleep. But he couldn't sleep without the blond next to him; without the blond's arms around him.

"Yeah, he did." Iruka said, his voice angry as he crossed his arms over his chest. Sasuke blinked at his sudden change of attitude, and realized Naruto must've told him everything. He felt exhaustion roll over him and shook his head to clear it. The academy teacher didn't seem to notice as he went into Mother Hen mode. "It just so happens that Naruto told me you two got into a fight earlier. He was upset, you know. And he was crying. There's a penalty for making Naruto cry like that, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke took a sudden step back, his eyes too large for his face. "I didn't mean to-to make him cry. I was going to apologize, but he just punched me and left."

"You deserved it." Iruka eyed him carefully, saw the lines of worry around his eyes. And Naruto's disappearance was probably why the dark haired man seemed so exhausted. Iruka sighed, and put a hand to his forehead. "I know you love him, Sasuke, but you have to watch what you say. You're everything to him; everything he didn't think he'd ever have because of Kyuubi. You control his emotions like no one else."

"Do you know where he is?"

"The last place you'd expect him to be." Iruka said warily, brushing his fingers over an elegant eyebrow. He looked up at Sasuke, hoping the other man knew what he meant. Surely enough, Sasuke's lips were curled up into a sneer. "If you make him cry again…" The academy teacher said, letting the threat hang.

"I won't." The Uchiha smirked, pulling a black velvet box out of the pocket of his pants. Iruka looked at the box with wide eyes, and a small smile broke out over his lips. Giving the Uchiha a small nod-a sign that he would give his blessing-Sasuke turned towards the front door and shoved the little box back into his pocket. "Just so you know, Naruto's everything to me, too. He has just as much control over my emotions as I do his." With that little bit of information out in the open now, Sasuke opened the front door and left the house.

His next destination was Hatake Kakashi's apartment.

* * *

The dull buzz of the television flashed pictures before his eyes; his brain set on the book in his hands instead. It was the newest volume of _Icha Icha Paradise_, and Kakashi refused to put it down until he was done. The television was muted, the only sounds breaking the silence being the loud snores of a certain blond on his couch. Kakashi watched him for a long moment, noticing the puffiness under his eyes had vanished. When Naruto had shown up at his doorstep and forced his way in, Kakashi didn't know what to think. Actually, he did, but he didn't think that kicking his student out of his apartment when he so obviously needed a place to sleep wasn't the best way to go. Especially if the blond's lover found him on the streets and wholly blamed Kakashi.

The Jounin shuddered at the mental pictures _that_ conjured up, seeing his body bleeding and mangled on his bedroom floor. Sasuke was overly protective of his blond boy toy-Kakashi thought that name suited Naruto just fine even if Sasuke wholly disagreed-and would hurt anyone that made the blond cry. They weren't children anymore, but they would always be that way in Kakashi's eyes; always his students.

A loud thump caught his attention, and the silver haired man turned his eyes towards his front door, already knowing who was behind it. Sighing, he got up from his seat and sauntered over to the door, pulling his mask up. There was another thump, softer this time, and Kakashi wondered just what the heck Sasuke was doing.

The Jounin opened the door and suddenly found his arms full of sleepy, dark haired ANBU. "Uh, Sasuke-kun, I can't hold you up like this." Kakashi muttered, trying to put the other man steadily back on his feet. A pale hand latched onto his arm, and Kakashi looked down into glazed, dark eyes.

"Tell me he's here." The Uchiha muttered sleepily, eyes looking behind Kakashi to the couch where he could clearly see a blond head of hair at one end. Sasuke brushed passed the other man and walked over to the couch, his heart skipping a beat as his eyes fell on his lover's sleeping form. He walked around to the front of the couch, and kneeled down so Naruto's face was inches from his own. He stroked blond hair off the other man's cheeks as he pulled out the little, velvet box out of his pocket. "Dobe." Sasuke said loudly, poking the blond on the tip of his nose. The dark haired man put the black box on the cushion, just in front of the blond's eyes, and poked his nose again.

"Knock it off, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto whined, swatting at what he thought was the Jounin's hand. When the poking didn't stop, the blond opened sleepy, blue eyes to glare at the silver haired man, only to have his vision obscured by a little, velvet box. Over the top of the box he could see dark hair, which was clearly not Kakashi's. "Sasuke?" The blond asked, lifting his head slightly to blink sleepily at the dark haired man. Sasuke just gave him a crooked, albeit tired smirk, and glanced casually at the box in Naruto's line of sight.

"What do you want, teme?" Naruto grumbled out, looking warily at the box like it would explode if he opened it. But he was curious, dammit! The blond lifted the box into his hands, examining it as he turned it this way and that. He lifted the lid with the tips of his fingers, and felt his heart jump into his throat when his eyes fell on something glittering nestled into the very center.

"I want you to marry me, dobe." Sasuke said quietly, reaching for the box and plucking it out of the blond's hands. The Uchiha pulled the ring out, seized the blond's left hand, and slid the ring onto his finger. It was a perfect fit, just like he thought it would be. "I know what I said earlier made you upset, but I really do love you. I wouldn't be able to live without you in my life if you ever left me."

"I would never leave you." Naruto whispered, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on the other man's lips. When he pulled back, there were tears shining in his eyes, and he could see just a tiny hint of moisture in Sasuke's. "But you have to ask me the right way, teme." The blond pushed himself off the couch, sliding the ring off his finger and dropping it into Sasuke's palm.

The Uchiha spun on his knees, raising one leg so he was in the right position. His hands had started to shake as he looked up into Naruto's blue eyes. "I know I'm a bastard, and I don't how you put up with me so well, but I want you to be happy. I want you to stay with me." Sasuke took the blond's left hand into his, holding the ring in his other one. "Uzumaki Naruto, will you marry me?"

The blond nodded happily as Sasuke slid the ring back onto his finger, then pulled him down into a kiss. When Naruto cupped the Uchiha's face in his hands, Sasuke felt the cold metal of the ring against his cheeks, and felt a sort of sleepy happiness come over him. He could no longer keep his eyes opened, and he pulled away from the kiss to bury his head in the blond's neck.

Before Naruto knew what had happened, Sasuke was already off in dreamland.

_Owari_


	44. Lonely

Drabble Forty-four

Title: Lonely

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: Sakura thinks about Sasuke. One-sided SasuSaku

A/N: Another little SasuSaku. Heh. So this little thing takes place during Sasuke's and Naruto's fight. Just Sakura thinking. "Name" belongs to The Goo Goo Dolls.

* * *

"_I think about it all the time_

_But I don't need the same_

_If it's lonely where you are_

_Come back down_

_And I won't tell 'em your name"_

"_Name" by The Goo Goo Dolls_

Sakura looked out over the expanse of grass and trees just outside of Konoha, as the rain fell around her. Kakashi still hadn't returned with her teammates safe and sound. She was really starting to worry.

_Sasuke-kun…_Sakura blinked her eyes rapidly, willing herself not to cry as thoughts of the dark haired boy ran through her head. She couldn't believe he was leaving! Hoe could Sasuke just leave them for Orochimaru? They were teammate's' almost like family. Didn't their time together mean anything to Sasuke?

Sakura moved away from the gate, and sat on the bench, her hands shaking just a little. She was so in love with Sasuke, wanted to be with him so badly that it hurt just to think about him. If Sasuke went away, then what was she supposed to do? She trusted Naruto, and she trusted Kakashi, but what if they didn't bring Sasuke back?

A tear dripped down her cheek, mingling with the rain. She ignored it as she balled her fists in her dress, and slowly let the sadness overtake her. She hadn't been able to stop him; hadn't been able to convince him to stay. And it really hurt to know that Sasuke didn't care enough about her.

Sakura sniffled softly, and stared back over at the gates. She would go home for now, and wait for the morning to come. She could get some rest and then she would greet her teammates tomorrow. Decision made, Sakura pulled herself from the bench and walked home.

_Owari_


	45. Touch

Drabble Forty-five

Title: Touch

Disclaimer: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: When he starts thinking about it, he knows they're not as alike as they seem. Implied SasuNaru, SaiNaru

A/N: Mmph. So, SaiNaru is a weird pairing to me. You know, being a SasuNaru fan. Um, review?

* * *

With dark hair and dark eyes, if Naruto squinted just right, Sai looked a lot like Sasuke. When Sai touched him, just a gentle caress, it felt like Sasuke was touching him. Maybe it was what he was hoping for, knowing full well it was something he would never, ever get his hands on. Sasuke was gone, and most likely wouldn't return his affections anyway. But he found solstice in the fact that Sai seemed so much like Sasuke.

There was a gap in their personalities. Sasuke was a bastard, didn't care about anyone or anything but his revenge. Sai had started off that way, but he was slowly changing. His smiles were now genuine, and even though a lot of the rookie nine still hated him, Naruto couldn't say that he did. This was his solstice; his new reason to face the days with as much vigor as he dared.

Sai's touch was soft, like fluttering sakura petals on his skin. And when they kissed, he felt his heart explode with emotion. It was a different feeling when he kissed Sasuke, some odd months after the Uchiha had returned. When he kissed Sasuke, he felt nothing. There was no flash of heat, no exploding emotions, no staggering need to be closer. There was only a sense of repulsion, like he didn't know why he was even kissing the bastard.

Sai had been surprised when the blond only tore himself away from Sasuke's mouth, and wiped his tongue on the sleeves of his jacket. The Uchiha had looked a little disgruntled as the blond went back to his archrival, smiling like nothing had happened.

He was completely disgusted when they started to make out in front of him.

_Owari_


	46. Taste

Drabble Forty-six

Title: Taste

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: Sasuke is greedy when it comes to the taste of things. SasuNaru

A/N: Woot! Since I have nothing left to say, I'll just post a warning. This does contain some limey content. So just sit back and enjoy the lovely boy-love.

* * *

Sasuke was greedy when it came to the taste of things, especially the things on Naruto's body. He loved to taste the blond's skin; to lick the sweat off caramel after long days of training. Naruto would lay back against the bed, enjoying the warm, tingling sensation of Sasuke's tongue all over him.

It was always the same. They would get home rather late from training, Naruto too tired to speak, Sasuke so obviously in the mood. The blond boy blamed their near-constant need to touch, but all thought left his mind when Sasuke's lips met his in a soft kiss. Naruto would simply melt under the other boy's touch, and would silently comply as Sasuke pushed him back against the bed.

Sasuke would crawl onto the bed, straddle the blond's hips, and press his lips to Naruto's jaw. He would move lower, nibbling slightly at the place underneath his ear that always left the blond breathless. He would tease it mercilessly until Naruto felt like he was going to come in his pants. But Sasuke kept moving lower, unzipping Naruto's jacket and lifting that black mesh shirt up and tucking it underneath the blond's arms. He would kiss the blond's collarbone, lave it with his tongue and leave love bites in his wake.

Naruto would be completely incoherent by this time, thrusting up into Sasuke's hips to get him to move faster. The Uchiha would only smirk as he captured a perky nipple between his teeth. The blond would arch into his touch, head thrown back in the throes of passion, his hips moving against Sasuke's to get more friction.

The dark haired boy would move onto the other nipple, taking his time with teasing the hardened nub with the tip of his tongue. His hands would be busy also, deft fingers undoing the button of Naruto's pants, pulling both pants and boxers down mid-thigh. He would give the blond a few, slow strokes as he moved lower on Naruto's taut stomach, tongue dipping into the other boy's navel.

Just when the sensations couldn't get any better, that liquid heat would descend on his arousal, and the blond couldn't help the way his hips bucked. But Sasuke took his time, tasting what the blond offered him, milking more out by sucking gently on the tip. Naruto would cry out, breathless from the teasing, telling Sasuke in a not-so-nice way to hurry the fuck up. Sasuke, getting quite impatient himself, would suck harder-_faster-_to bring the blond to orgasm. Sasuke would hurriedly unzip his own shorts, plunging his hand into the confines of his boxers and wrapping his fingers around his arousal. Sasuke would time his strokes with his sucks, and they would hit orgasm at the same time, their very souls freezing up.

When Sasuke was completely sated-for the night-Naruto would lazily lick off the come on the other boy's hand. They would share a soft kiss, reveling in the taste of each other, and fall asleep with their arms wrapped around the other.

_Owari_


	47. Kick

Drabble Forty-seven

Title: Kick

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: In the middle of the night, Shikamaru feels a kick. ShikaTem

* * *

Shikamaru was startled awake by a hand shaking his shoulder, and Temari's hushed voice in his ear. The pony tailed man sighed and rolled over to see what she wanted. He flinched in pain when she turned on the lamp.

"Shikamaru! Give me your hand!" The blonde girl said hurriedly, seizing his hand and placing it over her swollen belly. A few minutes ticked by with nothing happening, until Shikamaru felt a small kick against his hand. "Did you feel that? The baby's kicking!"

Shikamaru rubbed her belly, feeling his lips curve up on a smirk, "That means he's almost ready to come out." The pony tailed man felt another kick, and held back the wealth of emotions surging through him. "Did he wake you?" Shikamaru slipped an arm over her waist and pulled her closer.

"Hokage-sama warned me about this, too." Temari snuggled against Shikamaru's chest, and twisted her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. The baby kicked again, causing Temari to smile widely as she put a hand to her belly, as if she could calm him that way. "I can't wait to see him."

Shikamaru made a low noise in his throat, content for now to go back to sleep. He could still feel the baby kicking whenever Temari shifted against him. There were three weeks left until the baby was due. Shikamaru couldn't wait to see his son.

_Owari_


	48. Carry

Drabble Forty-eight

Title: Carry

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: Sakura is entrusted with an important decision. SasuNaru

A/N: Sequel to 'Won't Go Home Without You'.

* * *

Naruto shifted onto his side, smiling lazily as he opened his eyes to the sight of his husband lying next to him. Heh…husband. They were officially married now, weren't they? The blond blinked back his tears and reached out for Sasuke's hand, lacing their fingers together on the other man's chest. He could feel the heavy press of their rings on his hand.

Almost five months had passed since their wedding, and it still felt like they were still on their honeymoon. Every night was well spent memorizing each other's bodies, reveling in the taste of skin and desire, even though they'd been together for years, and already knew these things by heart.

Onyx eyes opened slowly and a sleepy smile spread over Sasuke's lips as he met Naruto's eyes. He leaned forward to capture the blond's lips, and stroked his fingers up tanned skin.

"Good morning." Sasuke murmured against the blond's lips, running his fingers down the other man's back and stopping on his hips. If you looked close enough, you could see the light bruises-shaped like Sasuke's fingers-marring the perfectly tanned skin. The Uchiha pressed a soft kiss to the blond's temple, then pulled away to check the time on the nightstand. "It's almost noon, dobe." Sasuke sighed, sitting up and leaning his back against the headboard. Naruto sprawled over his chest and placed butterfly kisses all over his abs.

"Who cares?" The blond said distractedly, laving Sasuke's chest with loving kisses. He shifted to straddle the other man's waist, and ran his fingers through soft, dark hair.

"We need to talk to Tsunade-sama." Sasuke told him, putting his hands on the blond's shoulders, and holding him at arms' length. The Uchiha placed a soft kiss on his mouth, and moved away before the other man could respond properly. "We can't miss this appointment." The Uchiha rolled them over, pinning the smaller man beneath him and depositing another kiss to Naruto's forehead.

"Why can't we miss it?" The blond asked.

"You'll see. Now get up and take a shower while I make breakfast, ne?" Sasuke moved to get up, but Naruto seized him by the shoulders and pulled him back down for another kiss. The Uchiha let the blond man guide the kiss for a few minutes, reveling in the feeling of their bodies pressed together, of Naruto's tongue stroking over his own. Finally, Sasuke pulled away, and gave the other man's bottom lip an affectionate nip. "No more distracting me, dobe. Go take a shower while I make breakfast."

"All right." Naruto grumbled, missing the warmth of his lover's body as Sasuke moved off of him. The dark haired man located his boxers some feet from the bed, and stood up to slip them on. The blond man watched his backside appreciatively before pulling himself from bed and headed towards the bathroom, only stopping to grab a towel before he disappeared behind the door.

Sasuke got to work down in the kitchen, pulling two pans out of the cupboard. He placed them on the stove, and went over to the fridge, pulling four eggs out of the carton then shutting the fridge. He cracked two eggs on the ledge of the sink, and put them in the pan. The eggs sizzled pleasantly as he milled about the kitchen, pulling the waffles out of the freezer, and sticking them in the toaster. He cracked the last two eggs into the other pan, and moved a step to his right to scramble the ones in the other pan. When those eggs were nearly finished, he moved back to the fridge and pulled out a bag of grated cheese, chopped green and red peppers, and chopped onions. He went back to the stove, sprinkling the cheese, peepers, and onions into the pan. He shut the eye off for the scrambled eggs, and concentrated on making his own breakfast.

Naruto walked into the kitchen just as his waffles popped out of the toaster, and he grabbed a place from the cupboard. He scooped his scrambled eggs onto the plate, then grabbed both of his waffles and the syrup from the fridge and sat at the table. Sasuke came and joined him a few minutes later, and they ate in silence.

* * *

Naruto sat back in his chair, rubbing his belly and letting out a contented sigh. Even though the breakfast hadn't filled him up as much as he had liked, it was delicious. Sasuke was a very good cook and the blond man never failed to love everything he made.

"I'm going to take a shower. Clean up for me?" Naruto nodded his head at the dark haired man, his blue eyes warming with the food in his belly. He stretched liberally, watching through half-lidded eyes as his husband set his plate in the sink, then disappeared down the hallway. The blond stood up and grabbed his own plate, setting it down in the sink as well. He went about putting the cheese, peppers, and onions away, grabbing the syrup as he passed the table. He gave Sasuke ten minutes of hot water before he stepped in front of the sink and started to do the dishes.

Sasuke came down a few minutes later, his hair sticking up at odd angles after he had run a towel through it. He combed it down with his fingers as he came up to the blond, wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist from behind. The dark haired man kissed the back of his neck softly, causing little goosebumps to erupt on the blond's arm. Sasuke pulled away after a few minutes and went to sit at the table.

"Ramen for lunch?" he asked, watching the blond with a soft smile, his head propped on his hand. The blond turned his head briefly to flash his husband a foxy grin.

"You bet." He said simply, before shutting off the faucet and reaching for a towel to dry his hands. Sasuke stood up from the table, running a hand through his drying hair once more for good measure. Sasuke grabbed his house keys from the table near their front door as he slipped into his sandals, the blond man next to him just stomping his feet inside. They left the house the next minute, locking the door behind them, and walked towards Hokage Tower.

They made it in record time, reaching Tsunade's office with three minutes to spare. Sasuke rapped his knuckles on the door, and waited until he heard Tsunade tell them to enter.

The blonde woman's eyebrows pinched together, "You were almost late, brat. You made Sakura wait for longer than she should have." The Hokage motioned for them to sit down, and Sasuke took the only seat left, pulling the small blond man into his lap. Tsunade cleared her throat, but not saying anything as she laced her fingers together on the table. "Naruto," she started, "do you know why you're here?"

The blond shook his head, curiosity piqued as he realized he was the only one that didn't know what was going on. He felt a little left out. And what did Sakura have to do with anything?

"Okay, we can fix that. Two months ago, Sasuke came to me with a question." Tsunade explained, leaning back in her chair. Eager blue eyes stared at her questioningly, wanting her to get on with it. "Well, he asked me if it was possible for you to have children."

"Just me? Or both of us?" The blond asked confusedly, wanting clarification so he would know what she meant. Just the fact that Sasuke was asking this made his heart swell with happiness, and he had to blink a couple of times to stop himself from crying in front of them all.

"Both of you naturally. I told him that you could go one of three ways. The first is adoption, but I thought you both would like to have a bit of yourselves in your children, so I think it could be ruled out. The second option is a surrogate. Sakura has already volunteered if you want to go that way."

"And the third option?" Naruto asked, knowing Sasuke already knew. The blond could feel his heart beating faster with every word coming out of Tsunade's mouth.

"The third option is very risky, and it may not even work. But be warned, if it does, then any children you have may hurt you in the long run."

"Just get to the point, Tsunade-baa-chan!" The blond yelled, agitated.

"You could use your sexy no jutsu." Tsunade told him bluntly, watching with some amusement as the blond's eyes widened to twice their size. He probably didn't think that was even possible, but Tsunade had done some research without him knowing. "I have these pills that can keep your sexy no jutsu in a released state until the baby is born. That way, the baby will have Sasuke's genes and yours as well, but from your jutsu."

"How will it hurt me?" Naruto asked, excited at the prospect of having their own children that actually shared _both_ of their traits. He felt Sasuke shift underneath him. "It'd be great to have a child that way. Sure, Sasuke's genes are dominant over mine, but the baby will still be part of me. So how will this hurt me, Tsunade-baa-chan?"

"Well, for one, the pills I'm going to give you might make you sterile. That's one way the pregnancy could fail. Second, there's a chance Sasuke will have no reaction to your female body. And thirdly, do you really think you two will make it through nine months with no sex?" Tsunade said the last part with a little quirk of her lips, watching the blond's cheeks turn red.

"Nine months?" Sasuke grumbled, not sounding at all pleased with the idea. But it was up to Naruto, and Sasuke trusted the blond with his life.

Naruto bit his lip, going through all of their options in his head. Since he was the only one that knew how to do the Sexy no Jutsu, he would be the obvious candidate for pregnancy. And Tsunade was right in assuming that Sasuke wouldn't react to his female body.

"Can we talk it over and get back to you?" Naruto asked quietly, as he pushed himself out of Sasuke's lap. He took the other man's hand as he stood, then pulled him towards the door to Tsunade's office. "Can we come and see you tomorrow? We might need the whole night."

"That's fine." Tsunade nodded, leaning back in her chair. As soon as the two left, Sakura finally spoke up, her voice extremely low.

"If Naruto chooses the third option, will the Kyuubi affect the baby at all?" The pink haired girl asked, concerned for her future niece or nephew's health. She watched as Tsunade nodded, and Sakura felt her stomach sink into her knees.

"Since Kyuubi's seal is on Naruto's stomach, I feel the baby would be in danger. The reasons I gave him before are simply made up." Tsunade let out a low breath, hoping the Uchiha brat knew what he was doing.

* * *

When they finally reached their house, Naruto dropped onto one of the couches in their large living room, and thought about their options again. He still couldn't believe that Sasuke had said something to Tsunade. It was really exciting to know the other man was thinking about kids now. Naruto knew it was because of their fight five months ago, which seemed really silly when he remembered it now.

_Back to the options,_ Naruto sighed, watching as Sasuke took a seat next to him, putting an arm around his shoulders. The blond sunk into his embrace, his head against Sasuke's chest.

"What do you think we should do?" Naruto asked him, reaching out for his other hand, and lacing their fingers together on Sasuke's lap. "The third option is risky, but I like the sound of it. The baby will have both of our traits, and it'll look like us. I mean, more like you than me."

"I don't want to do it if it puts your life in danger." Sasuke said quietly, and for a moment acted like he hadn't said it out loud. He shifted against the blond man, turning so they were face to face. "I'm letting you choose, but I think a surrogate would be the safest way."

Naruto nodded his head, knowing what Sasuke was trying to get at. Kyuubi's seal was on his stomach, and since he needed to use chakra to stay in his Sexy no Jutsu, it would more that likely hurt the baby in the long run.

"Okay. We'll trust Sakura to be our surrogate. Guess it doesn't really matter as long as we have a baby." Naruto grinned up at him, the grin not quite reaching his eyes. Sasuke leaned forward to kiss him, lingering for a couple of minutes before an idea struck him. Pulling away, he gave his blond husband a small smile before he stood up.

"Oi, you want to go test Tsunade's theory?" The Uchiha grinned, holding his hand out, one thing on his mind. When Naruto laughed and took his hand, Sasuke felt his stomach tingle pleasantly.

He was going to copy Naruto's Sexy no Jutsu.

_Owari_


	49. Just For Tonight

Drabble Forty-nine

Title: Just For Tonight

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: "Can I sleep with you? Just for tonight?" SasuNaru

A/N: Another cute little drabble. This is pre-Sasuke defecting, when they were still naïve. I'll just say it's sometime before they have a run-in with Itachi.

* * *

The lightning crackled pleasantly in the dark sky, lighting up the small room like there were fireworks going off. A small, blond haired boy shivered under his flimsy blanket, eyes clenched shut at the cracks of thunder. He absolutely _hated_ thunderstorms. They were loud and bright, and he could never sleep with the rain and sleet pelting the windows.

There was another crack of thunder and he winced, throwing his blanket over his head. It did nothing to drown out the loud thunder, or the bright flashes of lightning.

Swearing under his breath, Naruto sat up in his cot, his blue eyes gazing around the darkened room. His eyes landed on the cot next to his where, surprisingly, Sasuke was still fast asleep. The blond boy scrunched up his nose before he dropped back onto his cot, and tried to go to sleep.

The next crack of thunder shook the walls, and Naruto shot back up, his eyes wide and frightened. He swallowed around the lump in his throat-a.k.a. his pride-and kicked his blanket off. He swung his legs to the other side of the cot, feet touching the cold, hardwood floor. He pushed himself onto his knees and crawled over to Sasuke's cot, their faces mere inches apart. Naruto straightened himself out and shook one of the boy's shoulders.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered, his voice a little shaky. He shook the Uchiha's shoulder, flinching when another crack of thunder shook the walls. "Hey, bastard, wake up!"

"What?" Sasuke moaned groggily, cracking an eye open to glare at his blond teammate. The room was pitch black, the only light being the random bolts of lightning. The Uchiha shivered. It looked creepy in that small, dark room.

"C-Can I sleep with you?" Naruto asked, his voice tiny as he watched Sasuke sit up, seeing him through the dark. He tried not to pounce on the other boy when a deafening boom made even the windows rattle. "Just for tonight?" The blond added, turning his head towards the window.

Sasuke felt the other boy flinch, and decided not to say anything as he moved over just a bit, so the blond could get in. Naruto whispered a quick 'thank you' before scooting in next to him, immediately feeling better. And it helped to have extra warmth.

"Afraid of thunderstorms?" Sasuke teased, unconsciously moving closer to the blond's warmth. He let out a soft sigh that tickled the back of Naruto's neck. "Want me to hold you, too, scaredy-cat?" It was meant to be said in jest, but it came out sounding more like a come-on. The Uchiha blushed, glad that it was dark enough so that Naruto couldn't see his face.

"Shut up, Sasuke-bastard! At least I don't have duck-butt hair!" Naruto growled, rolling over and inadvertently putting them face to face. Sasuke's cheeks heated even more when he felt the small, tanned body snuggle against his, and ultimately forgot what Naruto had said. The other boy's warmth sang through his clothes, warming Sasuke's skin even through the thin layers. "Dammit, your hands are cold, bastard!" Naruto whispered angrily, unconcerned about the fact that he was essentially cuddling with his dark haired teammate.

"Sorry for the inconvenience." Sasuke scowled sarcastically, trying to get his jumbled thoughts into a recognizable order. He rolled over onto his right side, just to think clearly again. He hissed in a breath when he could clearly feel the other boy's whole body pressed against his back. The cot was small enough as it was without two growing boys trying to share it.

"You're hogging the cot, bastard! Move over!" Naruto shoved at his shoulders, almost causing Sasuke to go crashing to the floor. The Uchiha pushed back, feeling Naruto's body rub up against his own. His cheeks caught fire again as he tried to shut all of this out.

"Just shut up and go to sleep." Sasuke gritted out, closing his eyes and trying to find sleep. Naruto kept fidgeting behind him, flinching whenever the thunder crackled over their heads. Sighing, and trying not to think about what he was about to do, the Uchiha rolled over, putting them face to face again. He put his left arm under Naruto's head, his right over the blond's waist, and pulled his teammate against his chest.

"Gah! What the hell, Sasuke?!" The blond shrieked, trying to shove him away, trying to get out of the warm cocoon of the other boy's arms. Every time he tried to move away, a crack of thunder sounded, and he ended up moving closer despite his attempts not to.

"Just relax, okay? You're just going to keep freaking out." Sasuke told him in a sleepy voice, nuzzling his head against the other boy's blond locks. Naruto sagged in his arms, letting Sasuke hold him, feeling safe with that warm pressure on his waist. He moved closer, fisting his hands in the other boy's blue shirt, slipping a leg between Sasuke's. He buried his head in the Uchiha's shoulder, and inhaled the scent of his body wash without meaning to.

Naruto felt Sasuke's breath even out, the dark haired boy obviously having fallen asleep. The blond breathed out a small sigh, relaxed now that the thunder had died down a little. It was still there, crackling in the sky, but it had quieted down over the past few minutes. Without really thinking about the consequences, Naruto leaned forward until he could feel Sasuke's breath on his lips. The dark haired boy looked completely defenseless when he was sleeping, and Naruto felt a sly grin stretch over his lips.

"Heh heh. If Sasuke knew how he looked right now, he'd flip." The blond snickered to himself. He licked his lips as he looked back at Sasuke, and slowly raised his hand to brush the hair off his forehead. _He's cute when he's asleep, _the blond thought absently. He started to lean forward again, when a deep rumbling voice stopped him. He realized it was Sasuke laughing.

"Trying to take advantage of me in my sleep, moron?"

"Wha-mmph!" Blue eyes widened as Sasuke's lips descended on his, and he melted against the other boy's chest, clutching the fabric of his shirt. The Uchiha pulled back after only a second, and gave the blond a crooked smirk that spoke volumes.

"If you wake me up again, I'll kill you." Sasuke said pleasantly, giving the blond another chaste kiss before he put his head back against the pillow. Naruto blinked at him a few times, before he decided he didn't want to die, and put his head back down, too.

Outside that tiny, darkened room, the rain had stopped.

_Owari_


	50. Spit Fire

Drabble Fifty

Title: Spit Fire

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: Gaara never was one to share what was his. GaaNeji

A/N: This is something of an AU. Gaara isn't Kazekage and he never tried to kill Lee. He's just a possessive bastard like our dearest Sasuke-kun. Review!

* * *

A green eye twitched as another girl came up to his boyfriend, asking to have his number, asking if he wanted theirs. Gaara had come up with the idea for their date to be at the nearest coffeehouse, hoping to get the pale eyed boy all to himself for once. Usually when Neji tried to plan a date, they ended up at someone's party getting drunk and making out in the back hallway. So this time Gaara planned their date, opting to go to a quite place with no one but themselves, so they could discuss more…_interesting_ matters.

At this moment, Gaara felt the blood in his body rushing to his brain. Those goddamn girls were hanging all over _his _Neji, cooing over his long hair and beautiful gray eyes. Growling, and forgetting that he had ordered two coffees, Gaara stormed over to their table and seized Neji by the arm.

"We're leaving." The redhead said shortly, hoping the other boy knew he wasn't mad at him. They left the coffeehouse in a rush, leaving behind six or seven girls and a very angry cashier.

* * *

An hour later, they found themselves at a small restaurant, hiding in the back where nobody could see them. Gaara had calmed down somewhat, and now him and Neji were talking quietly to themselves. Neji was wearing a soft smile that lit up his face, and Gaara couldn't stop staring.

"Um, excuse me?" The couple looked up at the waitress, who had started to blush at the sight of the two boys holding hands across the table. Gaara eyed the girl, his glare clearly agitated with her sudden appearance. "W-Would you two like to order something?"

"Just a coffee, please." Neji said distractedly, brushing his thumb against Gaara's. The redhead ordered a cup of coffee as well and glared at the girl as she walked off. "Calm down, love. You practically spit fire every time a girl comes around me. I'm not interested in any of them, you know."

"I know." Gaara muttered, meeting his pale eyes with his own. Neji smiled at him as if he knew what Gaara was thinking. And he probably did.

_Owari_


	51. Shudder

Drabble Fifty-one

Title: Shudder

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: And he just watched Kakashi walk away, unable to move his shocked body into action. Slight KakaSasu

* * *

He'd been watching Kakashi for a long time now, wondering what the man was thinking about. His sensei had been staring listlessly in the distance, a contemplative look on his face-even with the mask on. He didn't know this was what Kakashi meant when he said they needed to have a one-on-one talk. But then again, Sasuke never knew what the older man meant by anything he said.

"Are you going to say something or are we going to keep standing here?" Sasuke asked angrily, leaning his back against a nearby tree, relaxing underneath the shade. For a second Kakashi just stood there, looking out over the expanse of dried dirt and clumps of grass. "Kakashi-sensei, I'm tired of standing here. Can we just-"

"-Why did you come back, Sasuke?"

"-go eat…What?"

"Why did you come back?" The Jounin repeated his question, turning to face the dark haired teen, his one eye unreadable. Sasuke swallowed thickly and tried to think of an answer. The only thing that came to mind was the blond idiot he called his best friend. But Sasuke delved a little deeper into his mind, and saw flashes of people's faces.

"Um, I guess everyone here." The teen answered with a little shrug of his shoulders. The silver haired man took his answer at face value, and nodded his head like he'd made a sudden decision. "Why do you want to know, Kakashi-sensei? Is it something specific?"

"No. I was just curious." The silver haired man looked away, and Sasuke caught something lurking in the depth of Kakashi's visible eye. He'd seen it before, when Sakura looked at him and it was all she could do to keep her emotions locked up inside her head. But he was seeing it now, in Kakashi's eye. The sudden realization of what the man had really wanted hit him low in the gut. Things had changed right under his nose, without him noticing. And why hadn't he caught Kakashi's subtle hints?

As Kakashi walked away, he finally found his voice. "You love me." Sasuke said quietly, his voice full of wonder. He saw the older man's steps falter, and felt a sharp pain in his heart when Kakashi turned to look at him, his one visible eye conveying so many emotions all at once. Sasuke was shocked into stillness.

"Is that so wrong?" Kakashi said softly, like he was trying to convince himself that it wasn't. Sasuke watched him for a few minutes before he dropped his eye. He wanted to say no, that it wasn't wrong to love someone. But he couldn't seem to get his mouth to move, or to make the words come out. "I'm sorry for bringing you out here. I've wasted your time. Please forgive me."

And he just watched Kakashi walk away, unable to move his shocked body into action.

_Owari_


	52. Starlight

Drabble Fifty-two

Title: Starlight

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: They just sat back on the grass, and watched as the shooting stars shot across the perfect black. NaruHina

* * *

Blue eyes watched the stars in the sky, his fingers laced together on his chest. It was a nice day, where the clouds couldn't be seen and the stars twinkled in the sky. The warm, summer breeze ruffled his hair, making him feel content in this moment. It was a plus that he had someone he loved dearly there with him, watching the stars in contented companionship.

Naruto reached out a hand, absently trying to seek out Hinata's in the darkness. When he found it, he laced their fingers together on the grass.

"Naruto-kun." The Hyuuga girl said softly, blushing despite being used to this kind of treatment. They were in a new relationship-had been together for a few, short months-and Naruto treated her like a princess. They did everything together, if it was possible, and a lot of their friends supported their relationship. They were the closest, most loving couple in the Rookie 9.

"Ah! A shooting star! Make a wish, Hinata-chan!" The blond clenched his eyes shut, trying to think of a wish that hadn't already come true. He'd become the Rokudaime Hokage, he had Hinata at his side, and Sasuke had been back in Konoha for years. There was only one obvious wish he could make.

After the shooting star had passed, blue eyes swung over to regard Hinata, who still had her eyes closed. The blond leaned over towards her, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth. The Hyuuga girl turned her head slightly to press their lips together.

Naruto pulled back, grinning. He'd gotten his wish.

_Owari_


	53. Caged

Drabble Fifty-three

Title: Caged

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: He can't hide the jagged pieces of his heart from Sakura. Slight NaruSaku

A/N: I guess this takes place during Shippuden, right after they run into Sasuke at Orochimaru's hideout. The bastard blows up his room and yeah…

:May contain spoilers:

* * *

Those dark eyes pierced right through his soul when he met them, and had to hold back a sharp gasp as he felt like his heart was getting ripped into a million, jagged pieces. He saw Sasuke's haughty smirk, before Orochimaru and Kabuto appeared, and took his best friend away again. Emotions like he'd never felt surged through him, and he clutched at his jacket, right above his heart, as the tears started to cascade down his cheeks. He was sobbing and he couldn't make it stop, no matter what he screamed on the inside of his head.

Two, pale arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders, and Naruto sunk into Sakura's embrace. She smelled like sunflowers and she was so warm.

"We have to go, Naruto. We can't stay." The pink haired girl said quietly, in his ear, her voice filled with unrepressed emotions. He could feel her arms trembling just the slightest as he raised a hand to wipe away his tears. Naruto let his teammate help him up, putting an arm around his waist. Team 7-minus Kakashi-walked away from the sight with the two friends trailing slightly behind them.

"I couldn't get him to come with us." Naruto moaned, sniffling softly as Sakura led them beneath a large tree. He felt the pink haired girl squeeze his waist in a soothing manner, and for a moment he felt stupid for enjoying the act. Sakura was just trying to comfort him.

"We'll get him soon. He's just being difficult now." The pink haired girl gave his waist another gentle squeeze before pulling away, wiping the bit of moisture away from her eyes. Naruto was still sniffling next to her, even though the tears had stopped.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan." The blond mumbled, giving her a sad smile. The pink haired girl smiled at him, glad that she could help her teammate in any way she could. They made their way back to Konoha, their hope just growing stronger with every step.

_Owari_


	54. Falling Faster

Drabble Fifty-four

Title: Falling Faster

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: Sai's frustrated that Naruto won't let him in. SaiNaru

* * *

He'd tried everything to get the blond boy to put down his guard. Sai had bought him countless bowls of ramen, laughed at some of his more retarded jokes, and helped the blond chase Sasuke around. What did he have to do to get the blond boy to let him in?

He was starting to get frustrated. Every attempt he made to get into Naruto's head was effectively shut down by their pink haired teammate. Sakura claimed that the whiskered boy had had enough pain in his life, and no new bonds were needed. Naruto still had Sasuke, and the blond would rather die then sever those bonds.

Sai found himself, once again, at Ichiraku Ramen with his blond teammate. Naruto had inhaled three bowls of ramen already, but Sai had barely even touched his first bowl. His thoughts were too full of the blond boy next to him. How could he get Naruto to let him in? It was getting increasingly obvious that what he felt for the blond far surpassed that of a simple friendship. One did not think of another person constantly without having some type of romantic feelings for them.

"You gonna eat that?" Naruto asked through a mouthful of ramen, not waiting for the other shinobi's answer before whipping the bowl away. Sai watched in stunned amusement as Naruto quickly downed the bowl of ramen, smacking his lips when there was nothing left. "Ah. That's it for me. I'm done." Naruto leaned back slightly, rubbing his belly in a contented daze.

"You're welcome." Sai smirked, feeling a surge of warmth in his chest when Naruto turned to flash him a foxy grin. He loved the other boy's grins. "Now that you're done eating, what do you want to do?" The dark haired nin placed his chin in his hand and smiled back.

A blush spread over Naruto's cheeks, "I-I don't really know." The blond bowed his head and swallowed around the lump in his throat. For a while now, he'd felt himself relaxing around the older nin. He didn't like the feeling, since he had trust issues after what Sasuke had done. But Sai was a really good guy, even when the dark haired ninja was completely emotionless during his first few months. Naruto felt bad for shutting him out.

"We could spar for a while." Sai suggested helpfully, trying to persuade the blond into doing something with him. He wanted to create a brand new bond with the blond boy that he wouldn't sever like Sasuke did. The dark haired ninja smiled again. "If you don't want to spar, we can go see what Sakura-san's doing."

"Sounds good. Let's go bug Sakura-chan." The blond stood up from his seat, waiting as Sai slapped a few bills on the counter. They ducked under the hanging flaps of Ichiraku and headed off towards Hokage Tower. Naruto shoved his hands into his pockets; feeling relaxed walking next to his teammate. "We're going to be looking for Sasuke again in a couple of days. I hope we find him."

Sai just nodded his head absently, the Uchiha's name leaving a bad taste in his mouth. All he knew about Sasuke was what Naruto told him-he was a bastard-but that's all he needed to know that the missing nin didn't deserve the blond's friendship. Naruto deserved a much better best friend, one that wouldn't leave him for some silly revenge. He deserved someone like Sai. The dark haired nin shook his head, knowing already that it wasn't as easy as he had hoped at first. Sasuke had practically ripped out his teammate's heart and stomped it into the dirt. Now Naruto was wary about giving it out to anyone else, or letting them see it, for that matter.

"Why are you so bent on bring Sasuke-kun back?" Sai asked, knowing it was a dangerous question, and quite sure Naruto would go into a lengthy explanation about keeping his word. For a brief moment, the dark haired nin saw his teammate blush hotly, before it was swallowed up in a grin.

"I promised Sakura-chan I would, of course. And the bastard's still my most important person." Naruto said the last part in a near whisper, dropping his eyes to the ground. Sai wanted to reach out and comfort him, but the next second those blue eyes shot up again. "I can't forget that I'm gonna be Hokage soon, too!" The blond flashed the other boy a thumbs up, trying to change the subject.

"He doesn't deserve forgiveness." Sai regretted it the minute it left his mouth. Naruto abruptly stopped walking, his head bowed, fists clenched at his sides. The dark haired nin took a few steps back, stopping next to his teammate, leaning down to whisper in his ear. "I'm sorry. I've said too much." Sai let his hand rest on Naruto's shoulder, still hovering close to his ear, feeling the other boy shake in anger.

"It doesn't matter. You don't know what's going on." The blond's voice came out in a strained whisper, like he wasn't sure he was really saying them. Sai squeezed his shoulder, wanting to stay like this, wanting Naruto to let him in. But the blond boy was still wrapped around Sasuke's finger, even when he wasn't there.

A horrible, sudden realization hit him, and Sai let go of the blond as if he'd been burned. He should've known it before but…he was falling in love with Naruto. This blond boy who had annoyed him before, who was so intent on bringing his traitorous best friend back to Konoha.

"Sasuke-kun doesn't deserve you, Naruto." Sai said, his voice sounding just a tad bit overprotective. Naruto looked up at him, his blond brows furrowed in confusion. They locked eyes, and for a minute just stood there looking at each other until Sai broke eye contact, blushing slightly. With Naruto's eyes still trained on his face, Sai explained his meaning. "You're an easy person to like, even though at times you're quite obnoxious. Some people find themselves inexorably…_drawn_ to you, like you have your own gravitational pull."

"What does inexorably mean?" Naruto asked, tilting his head in question.

"It's when you can't avoid something." Sai explained to him.

"Oh." The blond nodded, satisfied with the answer. After a minute of silence, he turned back to Sai, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Are you one of those people?" Naruto's voice sounded strange, but Sai didn't know why. He hadn't known the other boy for too long, so he hadn't memorized his expressions yet.

"Like I said, it's unavoidable." Sai offered his teammate a soft smile-a genuine one, actually-and felt his heart swell when Naruto returned it. The blond's smile grew as he reached out to seize the collar of Sai's shirt; the dark haired nin gasped slightly as Naruto tugged him closer. "I-I'm sorry if I offended you!" Sai stuttered, trying to give the blond a nervous smile so he would let go.

"You didn't offend me." Naruto said simply.

"Then why…?"

"You talk too much."

And Naruto effectively shut him up.

_Owari_


	55. Bubble Wars

Drabble Fifty-five

Title: Bubble War

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: All Sasuke wanted was a nice, relaxing bath. SasuNaru

* * *

Sasuke trudged into the house, tired from his mission and wanting nothing more than to crawl into a nice hot bath and soak his sore muscles. Unfortunately, his plan went right out the window when he walked into the bathroom, and found his blond lover in the tub. Usually Sasuke would be more than happy to bathe with his dobe, but he was too tired to play sex games with him, and said dobe was already busy. The bubbles in his hair and all over his face told the Uchiha that he didn't want to bathe with the blond today.

"Sasuke!" Naruto chirped, giving his boyfriend a foxy grin, the bubbles under his nose giving the Uchiha a sudden urge to run from the bathroom. Sasuke swallowed around his horror, turning on his heel and wanting nothing more than to leave the room. It seemed like luck wasn't on his side today as two, tanned arms latched onto his waist and pulled him back towards the tub. "Sasuke, come in with me! It's so waaaarm." The blond squeezed his boyfriend's waist, the bubbles tickling under his nose.

"Dobe." Sasuke said dangerously, a tick forming in his forehead. He didn't have the energy for this. The blond just giggled against his waist, tugging him dangerously close to the tub. Sasuke could feel the rim digging into his lower back. "I'm tired and you're getting on my nerves." The dark haired boy pulled at his lover's arms, but the tanned appendages just seemed to tighten around him.

"Come in with me!"

"No."

"Sasuke, come in with me!"

"I said no, usuratonkachi."

"Come in with me, Sasuke-teme!"

"I said no, dammit!" Sasuke yelled, his voice strained as he tried again to get out of the other boy's hold. Any other day it would've been a piece of cake, but Naruto hadn't just come back from a mission. Sasuke was completely drained of energy and chakra. Why he was still standing was beyond him. "Naruto, come on. Just let me go so I can sleep or something."

"No, teme. You have to come in with me first." Naruto tugged hard on his boyfriend's waist, pulling the dark haired boy into the tub with him, clothes and all. Sasuke sputtered as soapy water got into his mouth, at the same time struggling in the blond's arms. Naruto was laughing as Sasuke splashed water onto the tiled floor, his feet still sticking out of the tub. "See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Usuratonkachi!" Sasuke seethed, coughing and trying to get the water out of his throat. Naruto let him float in the water as he began to tug at Sasuke's clothes, pulling off his hitai-ate first because it was the only thing that wasn't wet. By the time Naruto had gotten all of his lover's clothes of, Sasuke was sulking across from him, watching his pile of wet clothes leave a trail of water on the tiled floor. Naruto was right about the water being warm, but the bubbles were annoying. Sasuke could've done without them in the water.

"Is the water okay?" Naruto grinned.

"Dobe." Sasuke said, trying to stretch his legs out, but the blond was in the way. He opened his mouth to say something-tell the blond to move-when he found his lap suddenly full of naked, tanned skin. Naruto had scooted between his thighs, causing one of the Uchiha's legs to hang out of the tub right at his knee. Sasuke felt a slow blush spread over his cheeks as he realized just how vulnerable he was in that position.

Naruto grinned at him as he leaned forward, his hands full of bubbles. Sasuke grabbed the blond's wrist, stopping him from moving any further, their bodies perfectly aligned.

"What do you think you're doing, usuratonkachi?" Sasuke growled, using his grip on Naruto's wrists to spread his arms wide. The bubbles that escaped the blond's hands dotted the Uchiha's chest.

Naruto only grinned wider as he leaned forward-it was hard with Sasuke holding his arms back-and planted a sloppy kiss on the dark haired boy's lips. The Uchiha felt his body melt under the gentle pressure, and released the blond's wrists in favor of sliding his hands down wiry, tanned arms.

Naruto's hands came up to clasp his face, smearing the bubbles on Sasuke's cheeks. The blond grinned into the kiss as he ran his hands down the other boy's chest, stopping just short of where the teen's body disappeared into the soapy water.

"Want me to go lower?" The blond teased, nipping softly at his boyfriend's bottom lip. Sasuke only gave him a haughty smirk as he seized the blond by the waist, and pulled Naruto onto his lap. He felt a lot better with both of his legs in the tub. "Bastard." Naruto hissed without much inflection.

"You love it." Sasuke smirked, pulling his blond dobe down for another round of tonsil hockey. Really, though, all Sasuke had wanted was a nice, relaxing bath.

_Owari_


	56. Better Than Me

Drabble Fifty-six

Title: Better Than Me

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: Sasuke thinks sakura deserves someone better than him. SasuSaku

A/N: Song doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Hinder, and it's called "Better Than Me", just like the title.

* * *

"_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me"_

"_Better Than Me" – Hinder_

One look at the clock told him it was too late to still be awake. Sakura was lying next to him, her chest rising and falling with soft breaths, her pink hair fanned out around her head and sticking to parts of her cheeks. He watched her sleep for a few moments, his light, his dream, and first and foremost his reason for living. She deserved someone so much better than him.

He'd been a bastard to her most of their young lives, and even now he was cold and unfeeling. But he loved her, and to her that far outweighed everything else. Sakura had told him that constantly,

But still, watching her lay there, he felt like he wasn't good enough. His pride wouldn't let him admit it, but he knew it was true. Sakura had been so patient with him, had loved him even when he wasn't there. He felt blessed just to have someone like her in his life, loving him despite everything.

Sasuke made himself more comfortable in bed, facing the beautiful, pink haired girl. One hand rested next to her head on the pillow, the other resting across her stomach. On her left ring finger was her engagement ring, glittering in the faint light from outside. The dark haired teen smiled softly-the smiles he only let a few, choice people see-and reached out to put his hand over hers.

"Sas…uke." Sakura murmured in her sleep, rolling closer to him, pressing her face into his shoulder. The Uchiha held her close, his fingers playing with the hair at the nape of her neck. He didn't deserve someone like Sakura, but despite all that, she stayed with him anyway. He couldn't have asked for more.

_Owari_


	57. Blind Date

Drabble Fifty-seven

Title: Blind Date

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: Sasuke completely redefines the meaning of 'blind date'. SasuNaru, KakaIru

* * *

Sasuke was the first to notice the little glances between Iruka and Kakashi. It was a little ironic, seeing as Sasuke was the closest person to Kakashi, and Naruto was the closest to Iruka. Of course, neither sensei knew their students were extremely involved-actually, no one did-but that was really beside the point. The point was simple: Sasuke was the only one who had seemed to notice these little glances and he was hard pressed to do something about it. He was tired of seeing the silver haired Jounin moping around with that perverted, little, orange book in his hand at all the times of the day. The man needed to go on a date.

The Uchiha was reluctant to bring it up to Naruto, who would more than likely make a big deal out of it. But he had to in case he needed help setting things up. After all, he wasn't good at playing match maker, unless it involved him and his dobe of a boyfriend.

"Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei like each other?" Naruto blinked, not believing that his beloved, innocent Iruka-sensei would be into such a perverted man. Naruto tapped on his bottom lip in thought, his blue eyes staring into the seemingly bottomless depths of his ramen bowl, like it held all of the answers to the universe. "But…Iruka doesn't even _know_ anything about Kakashi-sensei!"

"Usuratonkachi." Sasuke sighed, a hint of affection for the teen seeping into his exasperated tone of voice. He pinched the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb, already feeling a migraine coming on. "You don't need to know someone to actually like them."

"Teme. I know that. I just didn't know that Iruka-sensei was, you know, into men." Naruto said that last part in a near whisper, so nobody at the counter heard him in case Iruka hadn't come out yet. He flashed his boyfriend a foxy grin before going back to his ramen. "And it wouldn't be bad for them to go on a date. All Kakashi-sensei does is read porn and walk around all day."

"My sentiments exactly." Sasuke murmured, ignoring the loud slurping noises coming from his blond lover. The Uchiha tapped his fingers on the counter, trying to come up with a plan to get the two men together. A blind date was the way he wanted to do it, but how could he get them together without them seeing the other before they even entered the restaurant? _Blind folds,_ Sasuke's mind offered, a wicked grin-totally unfit for an Uchiha-spreading over his pale lips. "Dobe." The dark haired teen said, placing a soft kiss on Naruto's neck, just below his ear. "I'm going to talk to Kakashi-sensei. Talk to Iruka, then meet me back here at seven. Okay?"

"Mmmhmm." Naruto mumbled around a mouth full of ramen, grinning up at the dark haired teen as Sasuke bent to kiss his cheek lovingly. Sasuke had hoped the action went by unnoticed, but when he lifted his head to look around, Ayame was blushing behind the counter.

Forming a few hand seals, Sasuke disappeared in a 'puff' of smoke.

* * *

Finding Kakashi had been easier than he had expected it to be. The silver haired man was perched in a tree not to far from the training grounds, his little, orange book propped open on his leg. One hand held the pages still while his other twirled a kunai on his index finger. When Sasuke entered the small clearing, Kakashi looked up from his book, a questioning look in his one visible eye.

"Ano, Kakashi-sensei, I need to talk to you." The dark haired teen said, figuring that was the best place to start. He watched as the older man closed his book, and slipped it into his back pouch, then gracefully jumped down from the tree branch he had been sitting on.

Kakashi regarded him with one dark eye, "Where's Naruto? Usually you two are connected at the hip." The Jounin smirked at the light flush on his student's cheeks, and gave him only a second to recover before speaking again. "So why do you need to talk to me?"

"A blind date, sometime this week, I'll give you the details later." Sasuke said, sounding like he was explaining some kind of mission. Kakashi tilted his head back, contemplating it as he stroked his chin with two of his fingers. Sasuke clapped a sandal-clad foot on the ground, getting impatient. He wanted to get back to spending the day with his hyperactive boyfriend, although he would never admit he was actually enjoying their rare time alone.

"And I suppose that means I won't know who my date is." Kakashi sighed.

"That is the meaning of a blind date." Sasuke snapped, his patience wearing thin as the silver haired man just continued to stand there. Of course, what Sasuke didn't know was that the silver haired Jounin already knew what his answer was going to be. He just liked to tease Sasuke every once in a while.

"I guess. Maybe I'll even have a good night." Kakashi pulled his book out of his pouch again, and started to read again as he walked away, waving over his shoulder at the dark haired teen. Sasuke shook his head as he shoved his hands into his pockets, and walked off in the direction of Ichiraku.

* * *

Naruto poked his head into the room, bright blue eyes scanning every inch for any sign of his beloved Iruka-sensei. He took a step into the room, confused to where the older man could be. The door near the back of the classroom was cracked open, but Naruto couldn't see inside the room beyond.

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto called out quietly, walking down the stairs leading to the front of the room. The door to his left creaked open more, and the pony tailed Chuunin emerged, absorbed in the papers in his hand. "Ah! Iruka-sensei, I need to talk to you!" The blond grinned, although he was practically screaming inside his head. He had no idea how he was even supposed to approach the older man.

"Hm? Naruto? What's wrong?" Iruka asked, leaning back against his desk, eyebrows drawn down in worry. The blond teen opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but quickly snapped it shut again after a few minutes passed. The academy teacher found this to be very worrying and wondered what had happened for the blond to be so quiet. "Naruto, do you need to tell me something?"

'What? No. No, I don't have to tell you anything. Heh heh…I guess I just need to ask you a, uh, little question." A tanned hand came up to blond hair, and Naruto rubbed the back of his head whenever he was nervous or embarrassed. Iruka was watching him expectantly, the papers forgotten on the table behind him. "Uh. Er, Iruka-sensei…would you be willing togoonablinddate?" The last sentence was said in a rush, and Iruka had to stop so he could run through what the blond had actually said.

"A blind date?" The Chuunin wondered, giving the blond a look that clearly showed his distaste for the mere thought of meeting with some stranger. If Naruto was trying to set him up, the blond was being careful not to mention who had actually came up with the idea. And Iruka had a suspicion as to who that was. But he couldn't deny the fact that he was interested, especially when there was a chance a certain silver haired Jounin was involved as well. "I guess I can try it once. So, what time?"

"Uh, ah, I'll get back to you on that, sensei." Naruto grinned, turning on his heel and walking back up the stairs. Iruka stared after him for a moment before moving into action.

"Are you up for some ramen, Naruto?" The Chuunin asked, having nothing else to do at the moment. And he kind've wanted to know what was going on between him and Sasuke. The two boys had seemed awfully inseparable for months now.

"No thanks, sensei. Sasuke-teme's gonna treat me later." The blond flashed the academy teacher a foxy grin before he disappeared through the door.

* * *

They met back up at Ichiraku a little passed seven, trading their stories and planning the next step. Naruto felt excitement bubbling in his stomach, and couldn't help but kiss his boyfriend whenever the Uchiha looked up at him. Sasuke pretended to be annoyed, but Naruto could tell by his relaxed posture that he was far from it. The dark haired teen was enjoying the attention.

"So how do we get them together?" Naruto asked distractedly, running his fingers up Sasuke's arm and watching as he left goosebumps on the pale skin. He'd been on cloud nine ever since his talk with Iruka, and he was in such a good mood now that he just wanted to sit there for the rest of the night with his boyfriend. Sasuke must've felt the same way, too, because his fleeting touches lingered more than they already did.

"I thought of this earlier, but we should blind fold them." Sasuke said, letting his fingers rest on the blond's thigh. Naruto grinned at him; his eyes still locked on the way Sasuke reacted to the fingers going up his arm. There were always goosebumps. "Dobe, listen to me. We should blindfold them so that they can't see each other. Unless they cheat and try to seek out their chakra signatures."

"Tell them not to." Naruto murmured, still distracted by the goosebumps. Sasuke sighed and gripped his chin, tilting the blond's head up so their eyes locked. The blond couldn't help himself; he abruptly leaned forward and closed the short distance between them, placing a soft kiss on the other boy's lips. He lingered there for a few moments before he pulled away and forgot what they were talking about.

"What time are they going to meet?" Sasuke asked, his dark eyes glazed over from the brief kiss. Naruto grinned and went back to his bowl of ramen. "We didn't have a time before so we have to figure it out and tell them." The blond nodded his head that he understood, still absorbed in the bowl of ramen on the counter. "Tell Iruka-sensei it's on Friday at seven. I'll tell Kakashi."

"Are you leaving?" Naruto asked, swallowing what was in his mouth before inhaling more. Sasuke shook his head in answer, not even sure if the other boy was even paying attention. He was too distracted by his noodles.

"Don't forget dobe. Friday at seven." The Uchiha repeated, louder this time.

"I know, I know, teme. Friday at seven. I'll make sure tell Iruka-sensei."

* * *

Sasuke had successfully planned everything out, and all that was left was to have the two men meet at a restaurant somewhere in the village. Both ninja knew what time, what day, and where, and all that was left was to have them meet up. There were rules, obviously. Kakashi and Iruka were to both wear a blind fold, and they were not allowed to seek out a person's chakra. It would ruin the surprise.

Sasuke was the fist to reach the restaurant, tugging the silver haired man behind him. He led the older man to a table near the back, and waited for his blond lover to walk through the doors with Iruka. A little over ten minutes later, Naruto and Iruka were there. The Uchiha went over to them, smirking as he kissed the blond gently on the cheek-Iruka was wearing a blind fold, and the other patrons weren't paying much attention to the two teenagers.

Naruto lead Iruka over to the table, sat him across from Kakashi, and waited for Sasuke to get behind their silver haired Jounin. They reached down at the same time and removed both of the blind folds. Iruka's eyes widened minutely and Kakashi made a soft noise in his throat. Two pairs of eyes-actually, one and a half-swung up to regard the two boys with a confused look.

"You like each other." Sasuke explained, pointing between the two men. Kakashi nodded his head, and Iruka just raised an eyebrow. "I felt like I had to step in."

"Then I feel like I should do the same for the two of you." Kakashi said, motioning to his two students. Iruka nodded in agreement with the silver haired man. Sasuke smirked haughtily at the two men, then reached out to pull the blond against his side.

"Too late for that, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto blushed.

"We'll leave you two alone." Sasuke reached for the blond's hand, making sure Kakashi was watching as he laced their fingers together. A light blush spread over Iruka's cheeks as he met Kakashi's eye, and they almost didn't notice the two boys walking away from their table.

_Owari_


	58. Fissure

Drabble Fifty-eight

Title: Fissure

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: Sakura and Ino have an argument about who gets Sasuke. SasuNaru

A/N: 'Ello all you lovely readers. This little doozey was actually my bestie/lover's idea, so thank you Magical Angel for the wonderful idea. Only she shares my love for SasuNaru and all that is yaoi. Thank you, sweetie. I love you with all of my heart, and I hope you read this soon…in my pants. Ja!

_M/A: I love you with all my heart too. Glad I could help you out with this idea!!_

* * *

A tick was forming in his forehead as the two girls argued over whom he belonged to. He wasn't a fucking possession, and besides, there was only one person alive that could ever claim to own him. And that person was presently trying to hold himself back from jumping the two girls. His bright blue eyes were narrowed in obvious anger, although Ino and Sakura probably thought the glare was for Sasuke. Without missing a beat, Sakura pulled back her fist and punched him in the side of his head.

"Stop glaring at Sasuke-kun, Naruto!" The pink haired girl shrieked, Ino agreeing with her-for once-as they both clung to the Uchiha's arms. Naruto silently fumed as he slurped up his ramen, Sasuke's treat for being a good boy all week. They had plans for the whole day-some really naughty ones, no doubt-and the girls latched to his boyfriend's arms were ruining everything. The bastard wasn't even making a move to throw them off, and that made the blond's already sour mood go straight to the dogs.

"Bastard." Naruto hissed, making sure Sasuke knew how angry he was that the dark haired boy just sat there like a fucking statue. It happened every time they were together, or at least, trying to be together. Every little plan they had was blown sky high by the two girls presently cooing at his silent lover. Naruto felt his blood boil in a way it hadn't in years and had to calm himself down before he did something he'd regret. Like punching Sasuke just because he was frustrated.

Dark eyes focused in on the blond's head and a dark scowl tugged down Sasuke's features. The dobe had to know they couldn't do anything with Sakura and Ino around. He valued the other boy's safety, and the two kunoichi wouldn't hesitate to beat him to a bloody pulp if they ever found out about their relationship. _But, _Sasuke mused,_ I can take care of his wounds later._

"Move it, Ino-pig!" Sakura hissed, shoving at her rival's head. The blond girl shoved back, both unawares of the tick forming above a blue eye. There was the sound of chopsticks breaking in two as a stool clattered to the ground. A tanned hand found itself clenched in blue material-Sasuke's shirt-and the dark haired teen was tugged off his stool, his lips clashing painfully with the blond boy's mouth. A pleasant shiver made its way down Sasuke's back, and he smirked into the kiss when he heard twin gasps.

When Naruto finally pulled away, panting slightly, Sasuke glanced at Sakura and Ino from the corner of his eye. Both girls' were gaping at them, mouths opening and closing like fish out of water. Sakura looked like she wanted to cry and she was biting her lip. Hard.

"Damn bastard." Naruto growled, placing his forehead against the smoother, paler one, thin fingers playing with the hair at the nape of Sasuke's neck. The Uchiha breathed out a small laugh, and nuzzled his nose against the other boy's whiskered cheek, not caring that the two girls were still watching.

"You love it." He said simply. And Sasuke knew he was right, too. Except that they had probably just created a huge mess that would rain down on mostly Naruto in the form of beatings.

_Owari_


	59. Follow The Leader

Drabble Fifty-nine

Title: Follow The Leader

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: The Kazekage follows a certain leaf ninja around for the day. GaaLee

* * *

Gaara should have been meeting with the Hokage, but he was currently hidden up in a tree, watching a certain leaf ninja practice his ninjutsu. The Kazekage found the one called Rock Lee very interesting indeed. Ever since the fight with the strange bone man, he'd felt himself drawn to the green spandex wearing teen. During their fight, he had commented that Lee was not as fast as he had been during their fight. But, after all, Gaara had done quite a number on the other boy's body. And he had sincerely apologized for it.

"Must…train…harder." Came the strained voice from below his spot in the tree. Gaara's eyes were drawn to the lithe form doing push ups in the grass, and his green eyes roamed appreciatively over a muscled back, and long, muscular legs. He could feel the stirring of sweet, addictive arousal burning through his veins, and had to shift only slightly to give himself more room. The Kazekage listened to Lee's soft pants as he pushed himself up from the ground, then lowered himself again, his arm muscles standing out in stark relief.

_He is very determined,_ Gaara mused to himself, content with watching the teen a little while longer. When it seemed that hours had passed, Lee pushed himself off the ground one last time, and stood up. He stretched his arms over his head, letting out a loud yawn.

"You can come out now. I know that you are there." Lee said, his voice low and so obviously directed towards the redhead in the tree. Gaara made a low noise in his throat before disappearing in a whirl of sand, then reappearing again in front of the other boy. "Kazekage-sama, shouldn't you be meeting with Hokage-sama?"

Gaara merely stayed silent, his green eyes unblinking as Lee wiped the sweat from his forehead,

"It is good to see you again, Gaara." The leaf nin smiled, resting a bandaged hand on the redhead's arm. Gaara simply stared down at the appendage, his green eyes unreadable.

"Yes." Gaara finally answered, lifting his eyes to Lee's and placing his hand over the bandaged one. He lifted the hand off of his arm and placed it gently against his cheek, leaning into the other boy's touch briefly. "It is good to be back in Konoha after so long."

"Yes." Lee mimicked the redhead's earlier tone, brushing his thumb against the paler boy's cheek. For a long moment they stared into each other's eyes, neither ninja willing to break the serene moment.

"Gaara!" Kankuro's voice came from the cover of the trees, and the redhead pulled away reluctantly, his eyes still resting on Lee's. The barest of smiles graced his lips as he formed a seal with his free hand, effectively taking them away from the spot they had been in. When Kankuro entered the clearing, he looked around confusedly, sure that he had felt Lee _and_ Gaara's chakra a mere second ago.

_Oh, damn. Temari's gonna kill me._

_Owari_


	60. Sora

Drabble Sixty

Title: Sora

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: Sasuke made him a promise before he left. Trust the bastard to go and break it. SasuNaruSasu

A/N: This is the last chapter folks. Please don't spear me for the things in this last chapter. It's sad. /cries/ So, this title is an actual song. It's from the Escaflowne movie, and the song is also called 'Sora'. When I heard the song, I knew I wanted to use it to fuel the sadness. Review!!

* * *

He didn't want Sasuke to go, but the knew the dark haired boy had to. He could beg, he could cry, hell, he could do anything he damn well pleased. But Sasuke was still going. It was an S-class mission, and so it was dangerous, and there was a good chance the Uchiha may not come back. It terrified him to no end, and no matter how many tomes Sasuke promised he would come back, Naruto really prayed he would.

The morning of the mission, the blond watched his lover pack with furrowed eyebrows, on edge about what was to come. Sasuke kept looking up at him, exasperated that Naruto was so paranoid. They both understood the risks; that they could die at any given time. Sasuke had tried to comfort his lover's worry, to tell him that he would be back because there was no way he was going to leave his dobe behind.

"I know, bastard." Naruto muttered softly, sitting on the edge of the bed, Sasuke standing just next to him. The dark haired boy took a deep breath and kneeled in front of the blond, his dark eyes softening as they met blue. Naruto felt the corners of his mouth quirk.

"I love you." Sasuke told him, gripping the other boy's chin between his index finger and thumb. He planted a soft kiss on the blond's lips, then his cheek, and then the tip of his nose. Naruto giggled despite himself and pulled the Uchiha closer for another longer kiss.

"I love you, too bastard. And if you don't come back, I'll hunt you down and bring you back to life. Then I'll kill us both in a weird murder slash suicide."

"Mmm. I'll come back; don't worry." Sasuke kissed him again, then grabbed his pack from the bed and left the room. Naruto flopped back against the bed, his blue eyes staring listlessly up at the ceiling. He had a bad feeling about this mission, and prayed to God that Sasuke stay safe.

* * *

A few weeks had passed, and Sasuke's team had returned…without him. The blond demanded answers, yelling at the other members for leaving his lover behind. He had screamed, and cried, and threw stuff until Tsunade had had enough and put him to sleep. He woke up a few hours later, strapped to a bed in the hospital. Every part of him ached with sadness, desperately wanting to cry until his chest unclenched.

He wasn't allowed to be alone at all over the next three months. Sakura stayed with him mostly, trying to get her blond teammate to do something besides mope. The light had died in his eyes, and he wasn't the hyperactive blond she once knew. He was more like Sasuke had been when he was twelve.

On the rare chance that he was alone, Naruto would bite into his own skin, urging it to tear and bleed. The Kyuubi would only heal the wound seconds later, and Naruto felt frustration in the fact that he couldn't join Sasuke wherever the other boy had gone. The Kyuubi couldn't let his host die, after all. But it didn't matter. Naruto died a little more each day that Sasuke wasn't there.

That's when it happened. During a horrible night nearly six months later, the door to his apartment swung open, and a _very_ familiar figure stood in the doorway. Naruto had been awake still, sitting on his couch and trying again to take his own life. The Kyuubi had healed his wounds again-as he always did-and Naruto had just given up. But his heart nearly jumped into his throat at the sight of Sasuke standing there, drenched in rain. Naruto was up in a second, throwing himself at the dark haired boy and crying into his shoulder.

"I told you…I'd come back…dobe."

_Owari_

* * *

A/N: Ah ha ha! And that's the end. Whew! I'm tired. Not that it's all come to an end, I feel so empty inside. /cries/ Ah, oh well. But keep a look out for anything new from me! Ja ne!


	61. Going Down In Flames

Drabble Sixty-one

Title: Going Down In Flames

Summary: Loving someone isn't easy, especially if that someone happens to be your older brother. ItaSasu

A/N: Hello! Yes, this is an extra drabble. Yay! XD Consider it a little present to all of you lovely readers. It was a suggestion from a reviewer, and I wanted to be a good authoress and comply with her wishes. So, without further ado, this one is dedicated to Vampire Kitty.

* * *

At sixteen, Sasuke finally found the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. There was just one itsy bitsy little problem. That someone was his older brother, Itachi. He knew that in society, relationships between siblings were frowned upon, and it went doubly for homosexual relationships. But Sasuke could've cared less about "society". He loved his brother and there wasn't a damn thing anybody could do about it, except Itachi, that is. If he told the older man about his feelings, and he was rejected, he didn't know what he would do. If Itachi was disgusted, hated him for it, then Sasuke would lose yet another important person in his life. His parents were already gone; what more would he have?

Sasuke kept his feelings to himself for a long time, nearly a year and a half until he was graduated from high school and ready to go into college. Itachi had been proud of him, offering to throw his little brother a graduation party, which the younger boy vehemently forbade Itachi to throw. The longhaired man decided to comply with his wishes, and made them a nice dinner instead, like a little celebration for just the two of them. Everything was going smoothly until Itachi asked, in an innocent voice, if Sasuke had his eyes on anyone he knew.

Needless to say, Sasuke almost choked on his dinner as it went down his esophagus.

The younger man grabbed at his glass of sweet tea and downed half of its contents to get the food stuck in his throat to go down smoothly.

"What's wrong, little brother?" Itachi asked, looking genuinely concerned as the younger man's face finally turned back to its original pale hue. Sasuke shook his head, indicating that nothing was wrong even though Itachi knew better. The younger boy was taken aback by his question. "You do have your eyes on someone, don't you?" The longhaired man smirked, picking up his glass of wine and downing its contents in one gulp. He was slightly surprised to see a light dusting of pink on his little brother's cheeks.

"What if I did?" Sasuke countered, a bit childishly in Itachi's opinion. He watched as the slightly shorter man started to wolf down his dinner-faster than his usually slow pace-like he wanted to get out of the room as soon as possible. It worried Itachi to see that his little brother wasn't acting like himself.

The youngest Uchiha looked up when he felt a pair of dark eyes staring him down, seemingly wanting an answer to his strange behavior. Well, Sasuke would be damned before he let Itachi know what was in his heart of hearts. Lifting his chin in the old Uchiha fashion, Sasuke put his fork down, picked up a napkin, then dabbed at his mouth.

"It's nothing, brother." The shorter man stood up from his chair, grabbed his plate and glass in both hands, then walked over to the sink and set them down. He didn't spare Itachi a second glance as he walked through the doorway and headed up the stairs to his room, thoughts a whirl of confusion. It was getting harder all the time to keep his feelings to himself. Every look Itachi gave him fueled something deep inside, an intense burning that overwhelmed him when those dark eyes swept over him. He found himself shaking most of the time, like he was doing now. His hands were shaking so bad that even fisting them did noting to stop the tremor in the pale fingers.

Breathing heavily through his nose, Sasuke stepped into his room and shut the door behind him, then leaned against the other side of it. He couldn't take it anymore. His feelings for Itachi had grown too much, too fast, too soon. The dark haired boy pushed himself away from the door and collapsed on top of his soft sheets, breathing in his own smell. He spread out his arms, splaying his fingers over the silk of his blankets. Now that he was relaxed, he realized that Itachi would more likely than not come up to see if anything was wrong with him. He hadn't been himself in a long time, letting his emotions show more clearly than he ever allowed them before. The older Uchiha would surely be worried.

Sasuke rolled over onto his back, staring blankly up at the ceiling. Sometimes he thought that maybe he should've gone out to meet another boy to fall in love with. That way, Itachi never had to find out what went through his head every minute of the day, every day of the week. Sasuke wouldn't have to spend every moment of the day hating himself because he had fallen in love with his older brother.

There was a soft knock at his door, telling Sasuke that Itachi had finally gotten done eating and now he was coming up to check on his little brother.

"Sasuke, can I come in?" The older Uchiha asked. Sasuke took a breath to calm the shivers that went up his spine from the other man's voice, and softly mumbled a "yes". Itachi twisted the knob and slowly pushed the door open, peeking through the crack he had created. The sight that greeted Sasuke's eyes made his heart skip a beat. Itachi was naked from the waist up, and the youngest Uchiha couldn't tear his eyes away from the muscles stretched taut over pale skin. "Hey, are you feeling okay?" Itachi asked, leaning against the doorframe and folding his arms.

"Yeah. I'm feeling just fine." Sasuke mumbled, trying to hide the sudden stiffness in his pants. He discreetly shifted onto his stomach, chin propped on his arms. He tried to look at Itachi with indifference, but having the older man practically naked in front of him did a number on his already overactive libido. "Is that all you wanted, brother?" The younger man asked, feeling the word 'brother' burn his throat even as he said it.

It must've shown on his face because Itachi came further into the room and shut the door tightly behind him, making Sasuke's heart skip a few more beats. They hadn't been alone like this since before Sasuke had developed feelings for the longhaired man standing just two inches from him.

"Are you sure you're okay, Sasuke? You seem a bit…_off_ tonight." Itachi uncrossed his arms, giving his little brother a perfect, unobstructed view of his taut abdomen. Sasuke traced the lines of Itachi's stomach with his eyes, and licked his lips without realizing what he was doing. When he looked back up into the taller man's eyes, he knew he'd been caught. "Little brother," Itachi grinned wickedly, "are you having problems with your sexuality?"

Sasuke nearly swallowed his tongue. "Wh-What?" The younger man stuttered, unable to keep his words to more than one syllable. His dark eyes widened comically and Itachi smirked, knowing he'd hit the nail right on the head. "My sexu-What the hell is that supposed to mean? Why would I be having trouble?"

"You're looking at me like you want to 'jump my bones', as you younger teens would say." Itachi's smirk was practically sinful as he ran his hands down his bare chest, Sasuke's eyes following the movement of those nimble, thin fingers. "Little brother, all you had to do was come and talk to me."

Sasuke shuddered at the way Itachi practically purred out 'come', and had to shift again to take some of the pressure off of his rapidly hardening length.

"I-I'm not having problems." Sasuke choked out, fisting his hands in the soft comforter underneath him. His voice had a fine tremor to it, and that only caused his brother to move closer to the bed, dark eyes smoldering. "And I don't want to 'jump your bones'. That's just plain disgusting."

Oh, yes, it hurt to say it out loud.

"Really? I never thought so." Itachi purred.

Oh, yes, Sasuke's heart nearly jumped into his throat.

Not even thinking of the repercussions, Sasuke launched himself at the older man, causing both of them to crash painfully onto the floor, limbs tangled. Itachi's breath left him in one great burst, as Sasuke's weight settled more comfortably on his mid-section, and he could feel something rigid pressing into the lower part of his stomach. When his breath finally returned, he felt something wet and warm pressed against his chest, which could've only been his little brother's mouth.

"Sasuke." Itachi murmured, grabbing fistfuls of raven locks and tugging the younger man's head up. He met glazed dark eyes as the younger man finally found it in himself to look at him. A soft, pink tongue ran over pale lips, wetting them in a 'come hither' way. Itachi pulled on the hair tangled around his fingers, bringing Sasuke's head closer to his own, and capturing that pink tongue in between his lips. He felt the moan reverberate through Sasuke's chest; felt the rigid length against his lower stomach grind against him desperately.

Itachi shifted their positions with some reluctance and pinned Sasuke's wondering hands above his head. The sudden movement caused the younger boy to buck against him, and let out a breathy moan of his brother's name.

"Sasuke, I'm your brother." Itachi murmured.

"I don't care, I want you." Sasuke tried to lift his head to kiss the older man again, but Itachi wouldn't let him lean up that far. The oldest Uchiha leaned away, licking his lips and trying to get his thoughts back in order.

"Sasuke, you're not thinking straight." The longhaired man sighed.

"The hell I am! I'm _not _straight, and I'm fucking in love with you!" Sasuke hadn't meant to say it quite that loud, but know that it was out in the open, he couldn't take it back. Gritting his teeth, the younger man turned his head away, refusing to meet Itachi's eyes. He suddenly wanted the other man off of him. "Get off me, Itachi." The younger Uchiha grumbled, jerking his wrists and trying to free himself. The action only caused unnecessary friction on his softening length, which made him stiffen and try to bite back the soft moan building in his throat.

He was completely humiliated.

Itachi shifted slightly against the younger man, purposely grinding against the disappearing bulge in his pants. He smirked when Sasuke bucked against him, obviously liking the pressure Itachi was applying to his erection.

"I love you, too, Sasuke." The longhaired man murmured, before leaning back down and sealing his lips over Sasuke's before the teen could reply. As Itachi's tongue plundered his mouth, the youngest Uchiha didn't have to question what type of love his older brother had for him. His lips were answer enough.

_Owari_

* * *

A/N: Hopefully that was what you had in mind when you wanted an ItaSasu, Vampire Kitty. I think it's going to be one of my favorite drabbles. Please review!!

P.S. That's really the end, folks! XD


End file.
